Conflicts of the Heart
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: AU with no Ranger powers. Jason and Trini are engaged in a secret relationship, despite that her parents have forbidden her from dating and are arranging a marriage for her. When she reveals she is pregnant while at his house late at night, how will the two of them handle it?
1. Revelation

Conflicts of the Heart  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: Jason/Trini and Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present a new Power Rangers fic. It's an AU with no Ranger powers whatsoever and has characters living normal lives. It focuses on the original six with the primary focus on Jason and Trini. It takes place in 1996. This fic was inspired by AvalonBay's "I'm Home," where Trini is facing an arranged marriage with a young man she knew as a little girl. Unlike that one, Trini has already rebelled against her parents by starting an affair with Jason. They haven't found a husband for her yet either. I learned arranged marriages are not unheard of in Asian society, especially Vietnamese. This will be a rather short fic compared to most of my chaptered ones. It has sexual content. If that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't read the parts that have it. Otherwise, you may read it at your own risk. If you are into Jason/Trini, check out Ms. Catherine Willmon 2017's fics focusing on them. They are great. I hope you enjoy this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Revelation

Clouds covered the late evening sky above the Scott residence in mid-November. A gentle wind went through the trees. Their leaves rustled somewhat. A great-horned owl sat on a branch in the middle of a tree in the front yard. It spread its wings and flew around. It went past the front of the house. The house was large with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard. A swing was next to the back door. Two lounge chairs could be seen on the front porch.

Trini moaned while moving up and down on Jason in his king-sized bed in his room. The sheet was wrapped tightly around their naked bodies. The room happened to be medium-sized. It contained blue walls, a pine dresser, and an oak nightstand. A TV sat on top of the dresser, as did a VCR. A desk was next to the window and had a boom box sitting on top of it. Tan carpet was all over the floor.

She leaned down and kissed him hard. She pushed her tongue past his lips and touched his. She smiled at a groan coming from him. Her head flew back when he brought his hands to her breasts and rubbed her nipples. He took one into his mouth. He teased it with tongue, and she screamed estasitcally. He gave the other the same amount of attention. She felt the familiar fire building within her. She was sure it was just as intense in him.

The couple's get-togethers weren't like most. In fact, they were the result of them starting a passionate affair eight months ago. Trini's parents, Victor and Iris, didn't allow her to date because they were planning an arranged marriage for her according to Vietnamese tradition. They started looking for a husband for her at the start of the spring semester of her junior year. She told them she didn't want that, but they didn't listen.

Trini revealed this to Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and Kim, whom all expressed annoyance. Her friends told their parents, but the latter warned the former against interfering because it was her people's culture. They reluctantly agreed. Trini invited Jason over to spend time with her one night while Victor and Iris were at a party at Tim Yung's house. His parents, Derek and Katie, went on a dinner date to Pizza Hut and would go walking in Angel Grove Park afterward. They unexpectedly kissed for the first time. They found they were unable to hold back their desires and engaged in passionate kissing. They removed their clothes and made love for the first time in her bed.

Jason and Trini would sneak out late at night to meet in Angel Grove Park. Their parents were deep sleepers, so that helped them a bit. Whenever either one's parents were gone, they would see each other in their houses. Both usually happened on Friday and Saturday nights. Tommy and Kim found out about their affair three months after it started when they caught them making love in the guest room of Billy's house during a get-together. They, Zack, and Billy agreed to help keep it secret. Jason even admitted he had been jealous of Tommy's relationship with Kim, which started a month after his friend moved to Angel Grove in September 1993. Derek and Katie had gone to Joel Harrison's place to spend the weekend. This gave Trini the perfect opportunity to see Jason. On top of that, she and the others would be spending tomorrow afternoon with him. She revealed she had news to share with him. He was confused, but he decided to keep quiet.

Trini kissed her boyfriend hard. She trailed kisses to his ear. She traced it with her tongue before nibbling on it. He groaned loudly as he took hold of her shoulders. She licked down to his chest. She looked up at him while rolling his nipples in her hands. She smiled when he let out a throaty groan. She took one of them into her mouth. She teased it with her tongue before sucking on it. He growled so loudly that he sent an echo throughout the house and possibly outside. He anchored her head to him when she lavished his other nipple with the same amount of attention.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand downward and massaged his girlfriend's clit. She moaned pleasurably, her hands gripping the pillow. She closed her eyes and emitted a soft whimper. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues dueled for control, and groans left their mouths. She tore away from him. She stared into his eyes after opening hers.

"Jason, I'm about to—" Trini started.

He sprung up into a sitting position to grab her hips roughly. He moved her harder and faster on him while thrusting upward into her just as hard and fast.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason commanded. "Come right now!"

Trini upped the speed of her movements. Her head flew back when Jason took her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned for a final time as her climax took her in which it triggered his. He bit down on her breast while coming with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They held each other close. Their heartbeats returned to normal slowly but surely. They panted hard.

Unable to remain sitting up, Jason fell back on the bed and took Trini with him. She rolled off him. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his grip tightening on her a bit. She ran her fingertips over his stomach. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. Their breathing was in sync with each other.

"What a great round of lovemaking," he whispered lovingly.

"It will only get better and better," she replied, bringing her hand up to his shoulder.

"Something tells me we'll qualify for the Olympics in the category of sex," Jason quipped with a snicker.

"We will if we keep going the way we are!" Trini squealed happily and took her head off his chest to look at him.

"Then let's go for it," Jason said with pride. "Just don't blame me if we fall off the bed."

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy," Trini cooed. "Yes, you are."

Trini pinched Jason's cheek and spoke baby talk. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off. She kissed the same spot before rubbing it. She returned her head to his chest. She sighed warmly at his heartbeat. She felt his hand go to her shoulder.

"I honestly believe we will never get enough of each other," Jason admitted.

"As do I," Trini agreed, giggling softly. "We're so irresistible to each other that we can't stay apart."

"Simply irresistible," Jason sang while waving his other hand from side to side. "So fine."

She moved her head back and forth. "There's no telling where the money went."

He growled playfully. "Simply irresistible, she's all mine. There's no other way to go."

The lovebirds laughed heartily while hitting the sheet with their hands. Their laughter got so loud that they scared off another great-horned owl that had been flying by the window. They became quiet after ten seconds.

"I love _Simply Irresistible,_ " Jason commented. "I can't resist singing it whenever someone mentions irresistible."

"Robert Palmer sings it great. His voice has a melody that no other singer has," Trini said, smiling lightly.

"It's deep as well. He reminds me of Rick Astley," Jason said, clearing his throat.

"When I heard _Never Gonna Give You Up_ for the first time, I couldn't believe how deep Rick's voice was. I kept thinking that wasn't his real voice. I was surprised when Dad told me it really was his," Trini explained, giving a shrug.

Jason pressed his lips together. "Singers are well known for surprising their fans."

"You're right about that," Trini agreed and flicked his chin. She jumped at his pinching her butt. She narrowed her eyes at him and balled her hand into a fist. "Don't touch my butt again or else, you little pervert." She let out a playful growl before flaring her nostrils.

"Or what? You going to punch me in the chin like you did when I came to see you last Friday while your parents were at a medical conference in Jersey City?" Jason asked and sat up to hover over her.

Trini shook her head. "No."

Trini pressed her fist in between Jason's eyes. He groaned and fell on his back. He spread his arms apart before losing consciousness. She leaned close to him. She screamed in fright when he woke up and grabbed her to pull her down on top of him. She ruffled his hair.

"You're a real piece of work, Jason," Trini mumbled and shook her head.

"I'm glad I am. Of course, you're just as good I am," Jason said sweetly.

She giggled. "Thanks."

The lovebirds hugged each other. They pulled apart after thirty seconds. They looked each other in the eye. Trini sighed heavily, causing Jason to become concerned.

"Trini, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Jason, there is something I need to tell you," she said seriously. "Do you remember two days ago when I fell asleep during Ms. Applebee's fourth period world history class?"

"Yes, I do," Jason admitted. "I looked over and saw you were sleeping with your head and arms on the desk. I woke you up. You craved mayo-covered fries for lunch. Tommy, Kim, and I looked at you like you were insane."

"The next day, I snapped at you when you kept asking me if I was okay. I regretted it," Trini said, frowning. "When I got home from school this afternoon, I started feeling queasy and bolted for the bathroom. I threw up everything I had for lunch. I started to get suspicious and decided to go to the Angel Grove Free Clinic to find out what was going on. Olivia Pearson was the doctor who saw me. She had me give her a urine sample. She tested it and told me it contained a high concentration of human chorionic gonadotropin. She said that hormone was found only in a pregnancy."

Jason felt his heart begin to quicken. "You mean—"

Trini nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Jason opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn't get any words to form. Trini took a closer look at him, wondering when he would say something. Suddenly, he sat up and looked away. She pushed herself into a sitting position. She clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Jason, I'm sorry," Trini apologized guiltily. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, talk to me."

"I can't believe I am going to be a father," Jason whispered, licking his lips. "This feels so unreal."

"Jason?" Trini asked, touching his arm.

He turned back to her. "How far along are you?"

"I believe I am between seven and eight weeks along. We made love most of that Saturday night when you came over while my parents stayed overnight at Tearson Hotel. The conception happened then or soon after," Trini explained. "We've rarely used condoms because we wanted to feel each other fully almost every time we did it. I've never been on birth control because my parents believed it was silly for me to be taking it since I would be getting married and having children in the near future. If we had used condoms more often, then we'd—" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Jason said gently and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her. "A condom would've reduced the chance of pregnancy quite a bit, but it still could've broken, even when it's used correctly."

"You're taking this so well," Trini said in surprise. She felt him push her back. "I was expecting you to be angry with me."

"How can I be angry at my baby's mother?" Jason wondered. "She gave me an early Christmas present. I'm so thankful for that."

"I do wish we could've—" Trini started.

"I know you do, but there is no turning back. We're going to have a baby. I'll be here for you both," Jason assured in a loving voice.

She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh, Jason."

She kissed him deeply while wrapping her arms around his neck. The sheet fell from her chest. He slipped his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss and felt him plant one to her forehead. They looked at each other.

"I love you so much," Jason said breathlessly.

"I love you too," Trini answered lovingly. She sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Damn. Things are complicated now. How will we tell our parents that we are expecting a child since mine forbade me from dating?"

"I have no idea," Jason answered uncertainly. "I do know one thing. We wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy for real long. You'd likely be showing in a couple of months."

"Hiding it wouldn't be good because the baby and I need prenatal care to ensure we are both healthy," Trini commented.

"So true," Jason agreed. "On top of that, your parents told you no sex whatsoever until after you were married." He emitted a heavy sigh.

"They will be furious to know I've been seeing you in secret and that I've been having sex out of wedlock. I shouldn't say that," Trini responded, shaking her head. "We've been making love, and we have enjoyed every time we've done it."

"As for my parents, they made love many times before they were married. They just happened to conceive me after their wedding. They could blow a gasket at the news we've been having an affair and that we are to be parents," Jason muttered in a little bit of fear.

"I know," Trini said and showed determination. "I can tell you this. I don't regret our affair. It's wrong, yet it feels so right. I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage with a young man I don't even know. Then again, my parents might choose one I know, but that doesn't mean I'd fall in love with him."

"It takes a lot of courage to go against someone you feel is wrong," Jason said matter-of-factly. "The most frustrating part about this whole situation is we can't even show any affection toward each other in public. We can't risk someone tipping off our parents."

"At least we can show affection when we are alone with Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack. It was very funny seeing the looks on Tommy and Kim's faces when they caught us making love in the guest room at Billy's house. Their eyes looked like they would pop out like slinkies," Trini murmured, laughing as she remembered that day.

"Oh, yes," Jason replied, nodding slowly. "I'm so grateful to our friends for helping us keeping our relationship secret. Their parents won't look at them the same way again once they know everything. Still, I have no regrets about this whole affair. It's been nice having you all to myself."

Trini chuckled to herself. She had to admit it had been nice having Jason to herself as well. She wished they could be together all the time, but she knew that wasn't possible. Moreover, she didn't want to think about how their parents would react to their situation anymore. She wanted to do something else.

She climbed into his lap and got her legs on either side of him. She kissed him passionately. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, which made him groan loudly. It dueled with his. He slid his hands into her hair. He grabbed fistfuls of it. She trailed kisses to his neck. She kissed it hungrily. Their heartrates sped up quite a bit. Electricity coursed through their bodies at a rapid rate.

"Oh, that hits the spot, Trini," he whispered. He groaned at her sucking on his neck. "Oh, shit. Oh!"

"Good boy, Jason. Let it all out," she growled seductively. "I'm far from done with you."

Trini pulled back and pushed Jason down on his back. She leaned down and kissed him hard. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He brought his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He teased her nipples with his thumbs, making them harden. She moaned in much delight. They became lost in more lovemaking.


	2. Every Step of the Way

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe I got eight reviews for chapter one. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm happy it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for this fic. I made two changes to chapter one. Jason's parents went to spend the weekend with Joel. The others would be spending Saturday afternoon with him at his house. This chapter has Jason/Trini and Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Every Step of the Way

Trini moaned pleasurably as Jason moved inside her in the early morning. She was on her back while he hovered over her. He kissed her with much passion. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned headily. He pulled away from her to kiss her neck. She slid her hands up and down his back while kissing his shoulder. She went to his pulse point to suck on it. He grabbed at the covers while groaning estasitcally. He nuzzled her jaw before licking at it. He went to her pulse point to suck on it. His thrusts became harder and faster. His body tightened with every passing second. She whimpered as she moved her hands to his shoulders.

He pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips once more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against them when she moaned quietly. He traced every inch of it so slowly that it seemed he wasn't doing anything at all. He trailed kisses to her neck. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. He worked his way up to her ear. He nibbled on it. He was gentle at first, but he increased the pressure a bit. The familiar fire started to build within both of them.

Jason captured his girlfriend's lips in another kiss. He slid his hands to her breasts. He fondled them in a slow yet steady manner. He upped his pace somewhat. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He gave them hard pinches. She let out a soft yet excited groan. He broke their kiss. He reached down, taking the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple, sucking on it hard. She screamed so loud that she sent an echo through the room. She arched her back. He looked toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. She whimpered as her back formed another arch. He came to her eye level. They stared into each other's lust-filled eyes.

With a fierce growl, he sat up and jerked her into his lap. He kissed her roughly. He moved one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. He kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He went to her pulse point. He sucked on it before giving it a hard bite. She winced painfully, but she sighed in relief when the pain faded quickly. He traveled to her ear to trace his tongue over it.

"You're all mine," Jason growled with much huskiness. "Never forget that."

"I won't," Trini hissed seductively. "You're mine too."

Jason pulled back to kiss Trini passionately. She moved her hands over his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. She kissed his shoulder. She blew on it hard. She went to his neck, licking at it. He growled intensely while sliding his other hand into her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he felt as if he were about to explode. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

She kissed her way to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he groaned softly. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist to balance herself on her knees. She started moving up and down on him. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him while meeting her movements with his. She kissed his jaw before running her tongue along it.

Trini slid her hands to her boyfriend's chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs. She smiled at a throaty groan coming from him. She moved her hands over his arms, chest, and back. She traced every muscle that lined them. She kissed to his neck. She alternated between licking at and nibbling on it. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at her head. He got louder as she blew on his ear.

He decided he was tired of sitting up and pushed her on her back. He kissed her hard. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't help herself. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason groaned with great intensity. "I want to feel you come."

Jason thrusted even harder and faster into his girlfriend. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it as he grabbed at her hair. Her head rolled back into the pillow. He pulled back to look into her eyes. She screamed in much ecstasy.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. He collapsed on top of her. He listened to her heavy panting. It was like music to his ears. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They came back to reality. He rolled off her to lay on his back. She snuggled up to him. She laid her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her.

"You are just incredible every time we make love," she said, licking her lips.

"So are you," he replied and sighed contently. "Something tells me your pregnancy has increased your sexual desire. We've made love three times in the last two hours." He brought his hand to her hair.

"I honestly believe it has," Trini admitted. "It's interesting. Many pregnant women don't feel like having sex. Others do. "

"It's one of humanity's biggest mysteries," Jason commented. "Anyway, I do have to say you're the better lover."

"I think the title of better lover belongs to you," Trini said, giggling to herself. "I suggest you take it." She traced circles into his stomach.

"Okay. I will," Jason said with pride. "I wish we could go on making love forever. That'd be great, huh?"

"Yes, it would. Of course, we'd have to stop and do other things. That includes eating and sleeping," Trini pointed out as she took her head off his chest. She looked at him.

"That's true," Jason said while nodding slowly. "After getting finished, we'd go right back to making love."

The lovebirds laughed heartily. They shared a series of tender kisses before rubbing noses. Trini looked down, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Jason put a finger under her chin to tilt her head back. A concerned expression formed in his eyes.

"What is it, Trini?" Jason wondered.

"I wish we could run away and live in a place where no one could bother us. We'd be able to be together all we wanted," Trini said sadly.

"I like that idea, but we can't do that to our friends and families. They'd worry about us," Jason murmured in regret.

"I know. It's so unfair. I'm slated to be in an arranged marriage, yet I'm in love with the most wonderful young man ever," Trini whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "I can't even show affection to him in public."

"Life isn't always fair. All we can do is make the best of it," Jason said comfortingly.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Still, I wish—"

He kissed the top of her head. "I understand. It's okay. We can still have these moments while they last."

She choked back a sob and kissed him lovingly. She felt him slip his other hand into her hair. She pulled back to look at him. She wiped tears from her eyes while sniffling.

"You okay now?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Trini responded with a nod.

He smiled happily. "Good."

Jason kissed Trini tenderly. He felt her lay her head on his chest and breathed deeply. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head.

"Trini, what do you say we tell our parents what about our affair and the pregnancy together?" he suggested.

"I think that would be good," she agreed. "It'd be easier than telling them apart. I still fear their anger, though. This is especially true for my parents." She sat up, clutching the sheet against her chest as she became uncertain.

"Yes, but it's a risk we have to take," Jason said seriously and pushed himself into a sitting position. "We can't hide the pregnancy because you're so young. Teen mothers are at more risk of complications."

"I understand, but I just don't want to—" Trini mumbled, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know," Jason said, putting his arms around her. He hugged her. "It's okay. No child wants to anger its parents, but it happens. If our parents don't accept our relationship and our baby, then we'll leave it at that. If our friends and their families are accepting of the news, then we'll have a bit of help."

"I'd like the support and help of our friends and their families very much," Trini said, sobs rising in her throat. "They've risked a lot helping us to hide our relationship." She shuddered. "Their parents will probably blow gaskets when they tell them what they've been doing."

"Mm-hmm," Jason agreed. "Anyway, I will tell my parents I want our families together here at seven-thirty in the evening when they get home Sunday afternoon. I will ask Mom to call your mother and ask her and your father to come over. How's that?"

"That's a good plan," Trini responded gently. "I hope it works out."

Jason placed his hand on his girlfriend's stomach. She puts her over it, feeling a tear fall from her eye.

"Though I just learned I am to be a father, I already love our baby so much," Jason said, sniffling. "I do admit I'm scared of being a father at such a young age."

"I'm scared of being a mother at such a young age myself," Trini answered softly. "I love our baby just as much as you do."

"No matter what happens, we'll get through this together," Jason said in determination.

Trini choked back a sob. "Yes. I love you."

Jason removed his hand from her stomach to touch her cheek. "I love you too."

The lovebirds hugged tightly. They stayed this way for two minutes before pulling back. Trini showed a bit of regret.

"I better get home," she whispered.

"Okay," he answered. "I enjoyed our night together."

Trini smiled. "Me too."

Trini slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her white underwear and white bra from beside it. She put the former on, followed by the latter. She fastened her bra clasp. She went over to the door, where her blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and white tennis shoes were.

Trini got her jeans and put them on. She zipped them before buttoning them. She picked up her shirt to slip it on. She grabbed her socks and shoes. She returned to the bed to sit down. She put her socks on, followed by her shoes. She tied the shoelaces.

Jason got out of the bed as his girlfriend rose to her feet. He grabbed his blue underwear and green boxer shorts. He slipped on the former. He did the same to the latter. He stood up and went to the window. She came to his side as he opened it. They looked at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Trini said, kissing his cheek.

"I can't wait for that," Jason said, kissing her cheek. He observed her climbing out carefully and going out of sight. He heard the gate door open and close. He closed the window and locked it. He returned to his bed to get back in. He laid on his side facing away from the window. He closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

00000

Trini walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She looked toward a tree that stood in front of a house. She spotted a great-horned owl sitting on a branch at the bottom of a tree. She decided to stop and watch it. It seemed to make eye contact with her as it blinked twice. It let out a series of hoots before running its beak through its chest feathers. It shook its entire body to get rid of dirt.

Trini couldn't help but smile. She considered owls to be the most beautiful of all the raptors. She enjoyed watching them whenever she saw them in the neighborhood. Sometimes, she imagined herself as one flying through a starry sky and grabbing a mouse with her talons. It gave her peace of mind whenever Victor and Iris talked about her becoming an educated member of society such as a doctor or a lawyer. What she really wanted was to be a bird trainer at the Angel Grove Zoo. She had told her parents about her dream many times, but they saw it as not contributing to society. It saddened her they didn't see helping animals as part of that.

Trini observed the owl spreading its wings and taking off into the sky. She resumed walking and halted herself at the stop sign. She watched a car pass. She walked across the street once it was out sight. She upped her pace somewhat after she reached the sidewalk. Just then, she spotted Tommy and Kim coming into view. She saw they were holding hands. She came a stop. They stopped before her.

"Tommy, Kim, what are you two doing out in the middle of the night?" Trini wondered.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to be in the house making a bunch of noise, so I decided to go for a walk. I hadn't been walking for long when Tommy came up behind me. He told me he couldn't sleep either and went for a walk. I told him I was the same way," Kim explained.

"I asked her if I could join her. She said she didn't mind. We've been walking around the block for about twenty minutes," Tommy added.

"Oh, I see," Trini commented, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you both have been enjoying it."

"Oh, we have," Kim answered, chuckling softly. She and Tommy saw her look over her shoulder. "Did you just come from Jason's place?"

"Yeah," Trini admitted, turning back to the couple. "We talked about our relationship and all. We also made love multiple times. We couldn't get enough of each other."

"Oh," Kim whispered.

Tommy pulled his hair behind his neck before rubbing his nose. Before Angel Grove, he lived in Houston, where he was adopted by Mark and Harriet after his birth parents abandoned him when he was six years old. He met Kim when he stopped Veronica from harassing her at the coke dispenser while she was having lunch with Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy at Arby's. They went on double dates with Jason and Trini whenever their parents were away after they learned about their affair. They visited low-key restaurants that allowed them to avoid prying eyes.

On September 3, 1995, Tommy and Kim were involved in a drunk driving crash while they were on their way to a Celine Dion concert. The driver ran the red light and slammed into Kim's purple Mercedes as she was going through the green light at an intersection. She and Tommy suffered only minor injuries. The driver was arrested for drunk driving after her blood alcohol level was found to be nearly twice the legal limit. She had her license restricted to going to and from work for a year and was sentenced to two days in jail.

Trini inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She pulled her hands out of her pockets. She began fidgeting and dug the heel of her shoe into the concrete. She bit her lip, her body shaking somewhat. Her heartbeat started to quicken a little bit. Tommy and Kim became concerned for her.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you," Trini whispered truthfully. "It's rather complicated."

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "Come on, Trini. It can't be that bad. Whatever it is, you can tell us."

"Okay," Trini said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm—" She grew unsure about continuing.

"Go ahead, Trini. It's okay," Tommy encouraged.

Trini became confident. "I'm pregnant. Jason is the father."

Tommy and Kim let out quiet yet shocked gasps. They wondered if they heard wrong. They took a closer look at Trini and realized she was telling the truth. The expectant mother's body had stopped shaking.

"You told Jason, didn't you?" Kim wondered.

"Yes, I did. He was shocked at first, but he accepted it. He said I gave him an early Christmas present and that he'd be there for me," Trini explained, sobs rising in her throat. "Before you say anything, we know we should've been more careful." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes, you should've, but you and Jason have created a baby. There's no turning back," Kim commented, sighing heavily.

"How far along do you think you are?" Tommy asked a little curiously.

"I believe I'm between seven and eight weeks along. I got sick after getting home from school. I started to get suspicious because I had fallen asleep in class, craved a weird food combo, and snapped at Jason over the course of two days. I went to the Angel Grove Free Clinic to see what was going on. Olivia Pearson confirmed I was pregnant through a urine test," Trini explained.

"Your parents will be furious when they learn about this. They wanted you to preserve your virginity for your wedding night," Tommy said seriously.

"Not to mention you won't be able to hide your pregnancy for very long," Kim added, letting go of her boyfriend's hand. "It's also risky because of your age."

"I know, and I don't have any intention of hiding it," Trini said, swallowing hard. "Jason and I agreed to tell our parents at his house together Sunday evening. We felt it would be better if we did that instead of separately. We both plan on experiencing their anger, especially that of my parents." She choked back a sob.

"Hey, come here," Kim said, taking her into her arms. She felt her bury her face into her shoulder. She listened to her crying. Her white long-sleeved shirt became wet with tears. "I'm not turning my back on you. You're my best friend. I will support you, no matter what."

"I will too. You can count on it," Tommy declared.

"Thank you," Trini said as Kim let go of her and pushed her back. "Thank you so much."

Kim wiped tears from Trini's cheeks as they fell from her eyes. Trini took deep three deep breaths to calm herself.

"Arranged marriages are so outdated. They need to be abolished," Kim muttered bluntly.

"I wouldn't want to marry a woman I didn't know at all," Tommy said, scoffing to himself. "What if she turned out to be a complete terror?"

Kim eyed him while taking his hand into hers. "You could say the same for a man."

"Arranged marriage has been around for as long as humanity has. Many countries still practice it as part of their religious or cultural tradition. It's hard for them to let go, even when they are embracing the modern world," Trini said, letting out a sad sigh. "No matter how many times I tell my parents I don't want an arranged marriage, they are adamant that I have one. My feelings don't matter to them."

Tommy shook his head. "Your feelings do matter."

"It's never easy to stand against something you feel isn't right for you, but it's worth it," Kim said determinedly as she shifted her attention back to Trini. "Besides, you and Jason will make wonderful parents. Tommy and I have seen you two with kids. You're great with them."

Trini showed a little uncertainty. "I hope so. We are so young, and we are a little scared."

"That's understandable," Kim whispered comfortingly. She turned to Tommy. "Damn. Our parents will likely be angry with us when we tell we've been involved with Jason and Trini's situation."

"I know, but we have to. We can't let them find out from someone else before we get a chance to say anything. They'll be angrier if that happens," Tommy pointed out and looked at her.

"You're right," Kim said and kissed his cheek. They gazed at Trini. "We'll tell our parents what's going on in the morning. You should get on home."

"Okay," Trini said, nodding at them. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at Jason's house. Thank you for your support."

Tommy and Kim hugged Trini, who responded by wrapping her arms around them and giving them bigger hugs. They let go of each other after twenty seconds. Trini walked away from her friends. Tommy and Kim looked over their shoulders. They watched until she was out of sight. They looked ahead and resumed their walk.

00000

Trini reached the Kwan residence within eight minutes. She stopped in the driveway and stared at the house. The house happened to be large with three bedrooms and one-and-a-half bathrooms. The back door had a patio in front of it. Three longue chairs were next to it. The front porch had a swing and two folding chairs.

Trini became determined and went around back. She crossed the backyard and approached a slightly open window, which led into her room. She felt lucky it was as low to the ground as Jason's was. This made it easy for her to climb in and out. She knew there was no way she would've been able to climb out it safely if her house had stairs due to her pregnancy. She would've had to take them, which would've increased the risk of her being caught.

She opened the window wider and climbed in carefully. She turned around and closed it as quietly as she could. She locked it. She faced her queen-sized bed. She looked around the room. The room was medium-sized with bright blue walls, a pine nightstand, and an oak dresser. A TV with a VCR embedded into it sat on the dresser. A desk was off in the corner. A Walkman lay on top of it along with three books. A mirror sat next to the closet door. Tan carpet could be seen on every inch of the floor.

She approached her nightstand and turned on the lamp. She untied her shoes and took them off. She made her way to her dresser and opened the second drawer. She pulled out her white sleeveless nightgown. She went to the bed to lay it there. She took off shirt and threw it on the bed. She unbuttoned her jeans before unzipping them. She removed them. She unclasped her bra, taking it off and placing it on the bed.

Trini grabbed her nightgown and put it on. She smoothed it out with both hands. She got her bra and went to the dresser to put it in the drawer. She closed it, taking great care not to make any noise. She grabbed her shirt and jeans after going to her bed. She approached the closet door and opened it. She hung her clothes on their hangers before closing it. She went to her bed and got in. She turned off the lamp. She pulled the covers up to her chest. She lay on her side facing away from the window.

Trini swallowed hard. She hoped Tommy and Kim wouldn't endure too much anger from their parents, his being Earl and Danielle and hers being Justin and Caroline, when they told them about her and Jason's situation. She was rather glad they were first ones to know of the affair. Of everyone in their circle, she and Jason trusted them the most. They knew they could count on them for anything.

Her thoughts shifted to Jason and their upcoming meeting with their parents. Though she still feared the anger of Victor, Iris, Derek, and Katie, she was determined to tell them about the affair and their unborn grandchild. She was tired of hiding her relationship with Jason. She wanted to express her love for him in public, even if it meant facing disdain from some civilians due to being teen parents. She was glad Angel Grove High School had a teen parent program she and Jason could sign up for. That meant they could be excused for doctor's appointments and such. In her case, she'd be excused for illness. Of course, they would likely endure judgement from teachers and students once they knew about the pregnancy.

Trini reached over and grabbed a small white stuffed bear Jason won for her at the state fair last year. She placed it against her chest before wrapping her arm around it. She looked over her shoulder at the clock, seeing it read one-thirty-three. She turned away from it to lay her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes. She fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Family Talk and Phone Conservation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter three of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I plan to have another smutty Jason/Trini scene in the next few chapters. I may have one for Tommy/Kim as well. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Family Talk/Phone Conversation

The midmorning sun shined its light on the Kwan residence. Trini was brushing her wet hair while standing in front of the oval-shaped mirror in the medium-sized hallway bathroom. She finished that and laid the brush aside. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She thought it would look good that way for going over to Jason's place at noon. She let go of it after twenty seconds.

She walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light. She turned left and went down the hallway. She entered the first room on the right, which happened to be hers. She closed the door and approached the nightstand. She saw the clock read nine-fifteen. She smiled softly. She was glad it was Saturday and that she was able to sleep in. She enjoyed doing that, especially during holiday breaks. Victor and Iris didn't mind it as long as she didn't sleep until noon. Of course, that never happened, except for one time when the family had a contest to see who could stay up the latest three months ago. Her parents were only able to make it to one-fifteen while she made it to three-ten.

She went to her desk. She opened the first right drawer and dug through it. She pulled out a white card. The words 'For My Love' were in the middle of it in large green letters. She opened it, revealing the first page had two roses, one being in the upper left hand corner and the other in the lower right hand corner. The second page had a note from Jason. It said, 'You are such a wonderful young woman. You are strong, intelligent, and kind. You light up a room every time you come in. I love you with every fiber of my being. I will love forever until the end of time. Love, Jason.'

Trini couldn't help but smile as she closed the card. She remembered when Jason gave it to her. It was four months after their affair started, and it happened to be during a meeting in Angel Grove Park. This one was at the lake. She was so touched by his words. They actually ended up making love on the beach very close to the water. She put it back in the drawer. She hid it at the bottom. She closed the drawer. She heard knocking and looked toward the door.

"Come in," Trini called.

The door opened with a slight squeak. Victor walked inside, as did Iris. They chuckled while approaching their daughter.

"Well, well, the little sleepyhead is awake," Victor said, putting his hands behind his back.

"We heard the shower going, Trini," Iris said, smiling warmly. "You remind me of when I was your age. I always showered and/or brushed my hair after I woke up. I didn't want to be seen with what Americans call wild hair."

"Who wants to be seen with wild hair?" Trini asked, shrugging. "Unfortunately, everyone has bad hair days."

"I wonder how Americans came up with such a strange phrase," Victor said curiously. "I do understand that some people have a hard time managing their hair." He touched the top of his head. "I'm lucky to be able to manage my hair easily."

"Me too," Iris said, running her fingers through her hair.

"The same goes for me," Trini said, pulling her hair behind her neck. "Anyway, good morning, Mom, Dad."

"Good morning, Trini," Victor replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. I can't believe I slept through the whole night," Trini said and resumed brushing her hair. "I usually get up once to go to the bathroom."

"When I checked on you around four in the morning while I was on my way to the kitchen for a drink of water, you were sleeping like a baby," Iris commented sweetly.

"I like it when I do that," Trini answered, pressing her lips together. "I wish everyone could sleep like that."

Iris slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She focused her attention on the clock for a minute before turning back to Trini.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up, Trini," Iris said in a warm voice. "It feels like only yesterday when you were running around in diapers."

"You and your friends will be graduating from Angel Grove High in just five months. Time does really fly," Victor added.

Trini nodded in agreement. "It sure does. I remember when we saw The _Wizard of Oz_ on TV for the first time. I was just six years old. It was my first real American movie."

"Oh, I remember that day so well. You hated the Wicked Witch of the West, but you loved Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion. You pointed out every character when they came on," Iris explained joyfully.

"It was a clean film. There was no foul language. The only incidents of violence were the tornado and the witch's death," Victor said with pride.

Iris clasped her hands together. "Vietnam rarely gets tornadoes. America has the most of any country in the world. Over one thousand tornadoes hit it every year." She eyed her husband. "It really surprised us when we learned that after we first immigrated here."

Victor became thoughtful. "It's because of its geography that it gets so many tornadoes. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico clashes with cool, dry air from Canada. Thunderstorms develop. Some become supercells that spawn tornadoes."

"It's rare for California to have tornadoes," Trini responded, putting her hands in front of her.

The Kwans gazed toward the window to see three clouds move past it. They looked at each other.

"I remember when I woke up one morning before I went to school during my freshman year. I told both of you I had a nightmare that the Wicked Witch of the West was my stepmother," Trini said.

"That would be the ultimate evil stepmother," Iris said, laughing a little nervously.

"You're telling me, Mom," Trini commented. "My friends laughed it off when I told them. Zack even joked the witch would give me a poisoned apple and put into me an enchanted sleep." She rolled her eyes. "I realized he had been watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ too much _._ "

"The wicked queen did give Snow White a poisoned apple," Victor pointed out.

"After that, I had a string of incidents throughout the morning. Bulk and Skull threw paper balls at me in Mr. Wyland's first period physical science class. I yelled at them to stop three times. He sent all three of us to detention. I slipped on a wet spot in the bathroom and fell down. I ended up being late to Ms. Oakland's fourth period art class because Veronica took my notebook from me and put it behind her back three times when I tried to get it. I tricked her into looking over her shoulder by saying her mother was behind her. I grabbed it away from her. Ms. Oakland excused me for my tardiness," Trini explained, scoffing annoyingly as she remembered that morning.

"We weren't pleased with your first detention," Iris commented in seriousness. "That's for sure."

"I remember the disappointment on your faces when I told you," Trini muttered regretfully. "You grounded me from attending the Saturday sleepover at Kim's house."

"At least you were mature about it. Some teens throw fits when they are grounded," Victor said, shaking his head in disbelief. He muttered inaudible words in Vietnamese.

"I will never understand why some children think they can do whatever they please and not suffer any consequences," Iris said.

"Me neither," Trini whispered, touching the back of her neck.

Victor dug the heel of his gray sneaker into the carpet. Iris rubbed her hands together. She expressed a bit of eagerness.

"I'm going to make some pho for breakfast," Iris said, a big smile forming on her face.

"I need to blow-dry my hair after I pick out some clothes," Trini said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the closet.

Victor nodded at her. "All right. Before we forget, we have news to share with you after breakfast."

"What do you mean?" Trini wondered.

Iris touched her daughter's arm. She gave her an assuring look. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on your get-together with your friends. We'll see you in a little bit."

Trini watched her parents leave. She looked toward the window while grabbing her chin. She wondered what news they had for her. She wasn't about to stand around and think about it all morning. In fact, she'd rather think about the alone time she was planning to have with Jason this afternoon. They planned to see each other late tonight as well. She hoped everything went okay with Tommy and Kim in regards to telling their parents about their relationship. She went over to the closet door and opened it. She proceeded to look through her clothes.

00000

At the Scott residence, Jason was talking to Zack about his night with Trini on the cordless phone while standing outside in the backyard. He made a motion with his hand. He put it at his side. He let out a long yawn before smacking his lips. He looked up at the sky to see a large cloud moving over the sun. He ran his tongue over his teeth.

Jason moved his neck with a grimace. He talked to Billy fifteen minutes ago. His friend told him he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him and the others. He told him he had to tell him something important that concerned him and Trini when he came over. Billy was confused, but he accepted it. He didn't want to anger Jason by pressing him for information.

Jason slipped his hand inside his pocket as he looked toward the backyard. He watched a gray squirrel run across the backyard. It headed for a tree toward the back part of the fence. It climbed upward. It went out on a branch just below the middle of the tree. It sat down, a light squeak coming from its mouth. It rubbed its face with both of its front paws before scratching its back.

"Trini and I couldn't get enough of each other, Zack. We wanted to keep making love, but she had to get home," Jason whispered sadly.

 _"I have no doubt you two were very reluctant to part,"_ Zack responded sympathetically.

"Oh, we were," Jason admitted with a soft sniffle. "At least I get to see her this afternoon."

 _"I won't be surprised if you two sneak off to be alone at some point. I hope you two don't sink down into your bed or the carpet,"_ Zack said, letting out a loud snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Jason retorted sarcastically. "That was so funny that I laughed my ass off."

 _"How about I wear your ass as a hat?"_ Zack joked.

"How about you give me your hair, so I won't have to worry about Trini messing up mine during our intimate sessions?" Jason suggested, a smirk crossing his lips.

 _"I'll do that as long as you let me shave all your hair off,"_ Zack responded. "You'd look so good bald."

"No, I wouldn't," Jason said, shaking his head.

 _"Yes, you would. In fact, let me come over and shave it for you right now!"_ Zack yelled.

Jason removed the phone from his ear and blew a raspberry at it. He heard one come from Zack after he put it back on. He imagined a smirk forming on his friend's face from that.

"I'm glad my parents left me money for pizza. Pizza Hut has a great deal with four pizzas for twenty-four dollars right now," Jason said happily.

 _"I can't wait to sink my teeth into some cheese pizza,"_ Zack said, his voice showing much eagerness.

Jason pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Neither can Billy when I talked to him. Cheese pizza was Kevin's favorite kind in _Home Alone._ He was hooked on it because he ordered one just before the delivery guy's second appearance."

 _"That part of the movie is my favorite. It is so funny. Kevin fooled the idiot into thinking he was talking to an adult. In reality, he was talking to Johnny in_ Angels With Filthy Souls. _That's the same movie Frank wouldn't let him watch,"_ Zack explained. _"Marv was fooled by it too when Kevin caught him slipping a shoe through the doggy door. He thought two men were arguing with one getting blown away by the other."_

"You may think I am crazy, but I learned Frank was supposed to be the mastermind behind the burglary at the McCallister residence in the original script," Jason said.

Zack gasped shockingly. _"You're kidding, right?"_

"I wish I was. I was looking for stuff about _Home Alone_ on the internet when I found out about this piece of information. I thought it was a joke, but I realized it wasn't," Jason replied, laughing to himself.

 _"That is neat, Jase,"_ Zack said in delight. _"Maybe we could watch one of the_ Home Alone _movies when we come over."_

"I'd like that, Zack," Jason said, smiling. "You can be the woman who slapped Marv while I can be him. You can slap me after I run into you and speak French to you."

 _"No way. I'd look weird dressed in drag,"_ Zack retorted playfully.

"Oh, come on!" Jason whined.

Zack scoffed in mock annoyance. _"Don't start the whining. I'm not changing my mind."_

Jason smirked. "Then I will keep whining."

Jason heard Zack speak gibberish. He moved his body from side to side while singing nonsense. He grew quiet after twenty seconds.

"The best thing that has come out of my affair with Trini is having her all to myself," Jason whispered, sniffling quietly. "We want to show affection in public so badly." He sighed heavily. "It's hard avoiding that."

 _"You both know you two won't be able to keep your relationship a secret forever,"_ Zack pointed out in much seriousness. _"You two will have to tell your parents eventually."_

"I'm dreading that day," Jason mumbled, fear lining his voice. "So is Trini, especially since her parents wanted her to preserve her virginity until marriage." He cringed as an image of Victor and Iris yelling at Trini over her affair with him played in his mind.

 _"In the old days, women who lost their virginities before marriage were considered damaged goods. This label is still slapped on women today,"_ Zack growled angrily. _"It's not right that women are expected to be pure until marriage while men can run around and have sex as much as they want."_ He mumbled inaudible words.

"I know. I feel so bad for Trini. She doesn't want to be in an arranged marriage, but her parents insist that she go through with it. I can't help but wonder when they will find her a husband," Jason commented in uncertainty.

 _"Me too. They could announce it today, tomorrow, days, weeks, or months from now. Who knows?"_ Zack asked.

"I'm glad Tommy and Kim don't have to hide their relationship. People see them showing affection all the time. Trini and I can't help but be jealous of them sometimes," Jason whispered with some sadness.

 _"Once you tell your parents about your relationship, then you two will be able to show all the affection in public you want. Even if they don't accept it, your friends will support you all the way,"_ Zack said encouragingly.

"Thanks, man," Jason answered gratefully. "You guys are the best."

 _"No problem,"_ Zack said, chuckling. _"We'll do anything for you."_

"I just hope no one finds out about the affair and tips off our parents. That will make them angrier than they would be with us if we told them," Jason commented, swallowing hard.

 _"I can definitely see Veronica telling your parents about your situation. She's the queen of spreading rumors around school,"_ Zack said with a little anger.

"Yeah. She is so spoiled that it isn't funny. It's all thanks to her father's car dealership. I just want to rip off every new possession she wears when she brags about it," Jason hissed in disgust.

 _"Look on the bright side. Trini is a million times the woman Veronica can ever hope to be. So is Kim,"_ Zack said proudly.

"Amen, my man," Jason agreed. "Amen."

Jason looked toward the sky. He saw the cloud had nearly covered the sun and felt the wind pick up a little bit. He shifted his attention back to the backyard.

"Zack, I want to let you know that Trini and I have something important to tell you and the others when you come over," Jason whispered and pressed his lips together.

 _"What do you mean, man?"_ Zack asked confusingly. _"What is it you can't tell me over the phone?"_

"I don't want to risk your parents overhearing you," Jason answered, his body shaking a little bit. "Besides, I want you to be the one to tell them after Trini and I reveal it you. I told Billy the same details. He accepted it, though he was confused at first."

 _"If you say so, man,"_ Zack said, letting out a loud snort. _"I hope you will tell Tommy and Kim about this when you call them."_

"Oh, I will," Jason assured.

Zack emitted a soft sigh. _"I have to go. I need to get a shower. I'll see you at noon."_

Jason nodded. "You too. Bye."

Jason turned off the phone and put his arm at his side. He looked up to see the cloud had completely covered the sun. He bit his lip while blinking twice.


	4. Dropping of Bombshells and Much Anger

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. It's likely there will be Jason/Trini smut in the next chapter or two. It is possible there will also be Tommy/Kim smut. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Dropping of Bombshells/Much Anger

Victor and Iris sat on the Kwan residence's living room couch in the late morning. They were waiting for Trini to get out of the bathroom. They looked around the room that happened to be medium-sized. It contained pine end tables, an oak coffee table, and two armchairs. The walls were bright green. A TV sat in an entertainment center across from the couch. A VCR was above it. Tan carpet covered the entire floor.

"I hope Trini gets out of the bathroom soon. She's been in there longer than she normally is," he said curiously.

"What's weird is she ate more than she usually does at breakfast," she said confusingly. "She ate two-and-a-half bowls of pho. That's a lot."

"I know," Victor said, scratching his knee. "For some reason, she was hungrier than she usually is." He clicked his tongue. "I hope she doesn't get sick."

"I don't either, but we didn't waste any food," Iris pointed out and played with one of her curls.

"Mm-hmm," Victor agreed. "Trini just might clean out the whole refrigerator by the end of next week." He snickered under his breath.

"That will never happen," Iris said and spoke gibberish. She blew a raspberry. "No one is _that_ hungry."

Victor patted his wife's shoulder. He crossed his ankle over his right before placing his hands on his knees.

"Sometimes, I wish Trini was more like us in regards to wearing clothing," Victor whispered, sighing to himself. "She always looked so pretty wearing dresses and skirts."

"Yes, but she told us many times that she didn't want to wear dresses and skirts all the time. That's why we started letting her decide what she wanted to wear," Iris responded.

He cupped his chin in his hand. "At least her clothing isn't too revealing. It's crazy some girls wear clothes that show way too much of their bodies."

"They think it makes them look cute. In my mind, it makes them look trashy," Iris said, making a disgusted face.

"Oh, I agree. Those parents didn't teach their daughters how to respect themselves," Victor commented bluntly.

"Self-respect is very important in our culture. Some people say girls make themselves targets for rape by wearing very revealing clothing. Though I don't like revealing clothes, I never agreed with that claim. My mother always dressed modestly, and she still nearly became the victim of a rapist. She managed to fight him off and get away," Iris added.

"I remember one time when Trini came home from school and told us that Veronica wore a very revealing outfit. It revealed a bit of her cleavage and butt," Victor said, running his hand over his face. "It was our daughter's freshman year. It was the week after Tommy had moved to town. She said she felt her jaw drop when she saw Veronica wearing that outfit. So did her friends with their jaws." He imitated the jaw dropping by opening his mouth open very widely.

"Mr. Kaplan caught Veronica and asked her who allowed her to wear such a skimpy outfit. She replied her mother picked it out. He told her that such clothes weren't allowed in school. He took to her the office and called her mother to bring her appropriate clothes. She threw a fit over that. She claimed he was discriminating against her. He retorted he didn't discriminate against her and that he was enforcing the rules. She ended up wearing a much more appropriate outfit her mother brought her," Iris said as she stretched her arms above her head. She scratched the back of her neck before laying her hands in her lap.

"There will always be people who think the rules don't apply to them," Victor muttered with a roll of his eyes.

She scoffed frustratingly. "Unfortunately."

Approaching footfalls caught the couple's attention. They turned to see Trini coming into the living room.

"It's time that you came out of that bathroom. What happened? Did your reflection start singing like Mary's did in _Mary Poppins?_ " Victor teased.

"Yes, it did," Trini said, coming to the couch as her parents scooted over. She seated herself. "I told her to go kiss a moving train." She imitated a train's whistle before smiling.

"It'd be nice to ride a train. You get to see so much while going over tracks very fast," Iris said sweetly.

"It takes trains a lot longer to stop than other vehicles do because they are so big," Victor commented in awe. "They also go further before they come to a complete stop."

"Yeah," Trini said, nodding slowly. "Anyway, what was the news you wanted to share with me after breakfast?" She became curious.

"Oh, yes," Iris said, laughing softly. "Trini, we don't know how to tell you this, but we—" She wasn't sure if she could continue.

"What, Mom? What did you and Dad do?" Trini wondered, furrowing her brow.

"We…we…" Iris stammered, getting a little nervous.

"Come on. You can tell me. What did you and Dad do?" Trini asked, tilting her head somewhat.

"We found you a husband!" Victor yelled in great joy.

Trini's smile faded, and her jaw dropped to the floor. She tried to speak, but she couldn't get any words to form. Her parents let out small chuckles.

"Do you remember Doug Wu?" Iris asked.

"You mean the boy who used to play with me as a child before he moved away when he was ten years old because his father transferred to Garrison Hospital in Nashville and returned two years ago?" Trini responded.

Victor nodded. "Yes, that's the one! We've interacted with them many times since their return. We've been talking with his parents over the last two-and-a-half months about how our children used to have fun playing together during our lunch breaks."

"We can't count how many times Doug helped you up when you fell down or defended you against children who took away your toys. We and his parents saw he had a thing for you, even when you two were very young," Iris said, smiling fondly as the memories of Doug helping her daughter went through her mind.

"All four of us agreed he would make the perfect husband for you. Even better is both of you will be pursuing college degrees that will make you great contributors to society," Victor said with pride.

Iris showed much proudness. "The wealth of both families will merge once you two are married. You two would be make such good-looking babies since you both are so attractive."

"We invited Doug and his parents over for dinner Monday night because they are spending the weekend at their cabin in the mountains north of Angel Grove. You and Doug will have a chance to interact with each other. It will be the start of a beautiful relationship," Victor added, his smile growing wider.

Trini hissed frustratingly and rose to her feet. She walked to the front of the coffee table. She faced her parents, hints of anger showing on her face.

"How many times have I told you that I don't want to be in an arranged marriage or pursue a medical or law degree that will make me a 'contributor' to society? What about I want?" Trini asked. "I want to find the man I want to marry and work with birds at the Angel Grove Zoo."

"Honey, all that stuff about 'the one' is just silliness Americans came up with. Working with birds isn't contributing to society," Victor insisted.

"Working with birds _is_ contributing to society, Dad. Bird trainers teach people about these beautiful creatures, especially the dangers they face in an ever-changing environment," Trini explained.

Iris sighed heavily. "The things you want aren't the best for you. An arranged marriage and a law or medical degree are. It astounds us that you have no desire to have either. Arranged marriages and hard work are a very important part of our culture."

"Both will bring you good fortune," Victor commented in a calm yet firm voice.

Trini scoffed. "You don't know that. Though I like Doug, that doesn't mean I will fall in love with him. Just because you two enjoy being in the medical profession doesn't mean I will. You claim you want what's best for me, but what you really want is for me to follow your example. You always have."

"That is not true!" Iris yelled somewhat angrily. "We have always been about your welfare!" She pointed her finger at her daughter. "We've worked hard to give you such a good life! We let you have a social life, unlike many parents in the Asian community. We knew it was important for you to develop your social skills."

"The least you can do for us is marry Doug and become a doctor or a lawyer," Victor said, his voice showing hints of frustration.

"Well, it's not going to happen. I'm not doing either," Trini said defiantly. "In fact, there is something I need to tell you two."

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked confusingly.

"It's rather complicated," Trini admitted.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It can't be that complicated."

Trini took deep breaths to push all the tension out of her body. She became confident and curled her hands into fists.

"I've been having an affair with Jason over the last eight months. I've sneaked out of the house late at night to see him many times. I'm pregnant with his baby," Trini said with much firmness.

Victor and Iris gasped shockingly. Their mouths opened and closed, but they couldn't form any words. Trini didn't move one inch. Suddenly, Victor became very angry.

"Trini, how could you do this? You two were supposed to preserve your virginity until after you were married!" Victor shouted, standing up along with Iris.

"I respect your beliefs, Dad, but I didn't want to wait until then!" Trini responded and gritted her teeth. "Jason loves me, and I love him. What difference does it make if a couple waits until after they are married to have sexual intimacy or not?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"The difference is people who have sex out of wedlock have no respect for themselves. You just proved that by shacking up with that boy," Iris hissed disapprovingly. "Sex has always been meant to be within the bounds of marriage."

"I bet Kim convinced you to have sex with Jason," Victor said, his hand balling into a fist.

"Oh, that is where you're wrong, Dad," Trini retorted with much defiance. "Kim didn't even know that Jason and I had been seeing each other until she and Tommy accidentally walked in on us being sexually intimate in the guest room in Billy's house. They, Billy, and Zack agreed to keep our relationship secret. In fact, Tommy and Kim know about the baby. I told them about it when I ran into them on my way back from Jason's house last night."

"You went to see Jason last night?" Iris screeched.

"Yes, Mom," Trini answered, sniffling. "I don't regret any of the trips I've taken to see Jason. We had sex—no, I shouldn't say that. We made love many times, and we've enjoyed it every single time. Our baby was created in an act of love."

Trini felt tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away before choking back a sob. Victor and Iris showed no sympathy whatsoever.

"We don't care if your baby was created in an act of love. It was conceived out of wedlock. That makes it illegitimate. We can't stand for that," Iris said fiercely.

"There is only one way to make sure no one in our community knows of this, especially Doug and his parents. You will get an abortion. I will pay for it myself," Victor added in a blunt voice.

Trini showed great shock. "You can't be serious, Dad. This is your and Mom's grandchild." She let out a small sob, but her father stayed firm.

"I am serious, Trini. I don't give a damn if that baby is our grandchild or not. You dishonored this family. Aborting it will get our honor back," Victor retorted in defiance.

"You can forget it, Dad," Trini yelled in much anger. She clenched her teeth. "I'm not killing my baby."

"Then you can consider yourself out of this family. You are to pack your things and get out of here," Victor said, pointing his finger toward the front door.

Iris snorted. "You can keep the car we gave you for your seventeenth birthday."

"Fine. I don't want to be part of such a close-minded family who couldn't care less about my feelings. I'll go over to Jason's house and stay with him. Then we can tell his parents about our relationship and the baby together after they get home," Trini said, her voice filled with confidence.

"I wouldn't get confident about his parents accepting your baby if I were you," Iris warned sternly and held up a finger. "It's likely they will reject it because of your little affair with their son and disown him."

Victor crossed his arms. "Don't expect any of your friends' parents to accept you and your baby either. If they reject both of you, you won't have any place to go."

"We're not scared of that," Trini answered, shaking her head. "There are several halfway houses with childcare around here. We'll use them if we have to." She sniffled. "I'm going to my room to pack my things. This is the last you'll ever see of me. I won't think of you two ever again."

Trini wiped more tears from her eyes as she walked past her parents. She headed down the hallway to her room. She went inside and closed the door. She turned around and placed her back against it. She placed her hands on it. She balled them into fists. She hit them on it three times very gently. She looked up at the ceiling.

She started crying hysterically as she uncurled one hand. She laid it on her stomach. She couldn't believe her father demanded she get an abortion and told her to get out of the house after she refused. At the same time, she felt she did the right thing. She loved her baby too much to harm it. She hoped the parents of everyone in her circle would accept it, especially Jason's.

She stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew she needed to start packing. She could take comfort in the fact that she would have her car. She was also grateful to have a roll-on suitcase and a duffel bag. She walked to the closet. She opened the door, its hinges squeaking somewhat. She pulled out her roll-on suitcase. She took it to the bed and picked it up to lay it on there. She unzipped it to open it. She went to the dresser and opened the first drawer. She proceeded to get clothes out of it.


	5. Feeling Like Running Everywhere

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter five of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over twenty-five reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, foxstarkiller, TommyOliverMMPRFan, Boris Yeltsin, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2017 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Jason/Trini. A smutty scene involving them will be in the next one. I can't wait to feature it. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Feeling Like Running Everywhere

At the Scott residence, Jason was watching a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_ while sitting on the living room couch. He looked around the medium-sized room. It contained two pine end tables, a hardwood coffee table, and two armchairs. The TV sat across from the couch in an entertainment center. It had a VCR embedded in it. The walls were bright blue, and the floor was covered in tan carpet. He picked up his water-filled cup that had images of Tyrannosaurus around it and a lifting spout from the end table. He sipped a little bit of it.

A contestant landed on a Whammy and let out an annoyed groan. The Michael Jackson Whammy danced across the screen. He let out a series of squeals. Stars appeared in his eyes once he was finished. Jason couldn't help but laugh. Just then, the cordless phone rang. He scooted over to the other end table to look at the caller ID. He saw it read eight-eight-eight seven-five-two-two. He recognized it as Joel's phone number. He grabbed the phone in the middle of the second ring. He turned it on and placed it on his ear.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

 _"Hey, son,"_ Derek greeted.

"Hey yourself, Dad," Jason said with much warmth. "What's going on?"

 _"Your mom and I just finished eating breakfast with Joel,"_ Derek answered with much proudness _. "What about you?"_

"I had breakfast an hour ago," Jason answered, rubbing his nose. "I'm watching _Press Your Luck_ right now."

Derek laughed. _"I love that game show! My favorite part is the Whammies. They are hysterical."_

"My favorite Whammy is the Cyndi Lauper Whammy," Jason said, smiling widely.

 _"Mine too,"_ Derek responded. _"Who can resist singing, 'I want money! I want money! I want money! Cash! Whoo! Whoo!' when she comes on?"_

"I know what you mean. Her hair is absolutely wild," Jason exclaimed.

 _"People of the 80s could get away with wearing their hair like that,"_ Derek said.

Jason chuckled. "You want me to style your hair into an afro?"

 _"No, thanks,"_ Derek replied, making a disgusted noise. _"It'd look too weird."_

"Aw, man!" Jason whined and pretended to cry. "You always have to ruin my fun!"

 _"Keep whining,"_ Derek said mockingly. _"I love hearing it."_

Jason took the phone off his ear and blew a raspberry at it. He heard one come from Derek. He pictured him smirking from that in his head. He placed it back on his ear.

"If you want to know something, I'm drinking water from that T-Rex cup you gave me for my birthday last year," Jason commented.

 _"People can't get enough of those dinosaur cups at Harkey Sporting Goods Store,"_ Derek said with a light laugh. _"They keep flying off the shelves."_

"Mr. and Mrs. Harkey are going to have to order a warehouse full of them to keep up with demand," Jason quipped with a snicker.

 _"The best thing about those cups is they keep your drinks cold for a long time,"_ Derek pointed out.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, laying his hand in his lap. "I adore my cup. I always take it with me when I go for a run."

 _"You always have to have water nearby in places such as Phoenix and Las Vegas during the summer,"_ Derek commented and spoke gibberish.

"People who live in the Pacific Northwest are very lucky. They rarely get hot summers," Jason whispered in relief. "Unfortunately, they get lots of rain." He frowned.

 _"In California, we're lucky if we get rain once a year,"_ Derek admitted.

"Zack once joked that people who live in the desert regions are supposed to be really tan," Jason said, laughing to himself.

 _"Zack is a good boy, but he has such a big mouth,"_ Derek muttered, scoffing annoyingly. _"When he and the others brought their families over for our cookout three weeks ago, he couldn't stop talking for one second while I was grilling the burgers and hotdogs."_ He made a funny noise.

"I can't really blame him for his big mouth. He always finds something new to talk about," Jason said. "Of course, it does get annoying after a while."

 _"Ain't that the truth?"_ Derek asked.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say ain't. It's not a word," Jason retorted playfully.

 _"Hey, you just said it,"_ Derek said, blowing another raspberry.

"Only because you made me," Jason commented and laughed aloud.

 _"Yeah, right,"_ Derek said sarcastically.

Jason mouthed his father's words in a mocking manner. He leaned back and placed his arm behind his head.

"How is Mr. Harrison this morning?" Jason wondered.

 _"He's doing great. We're having so much fun with him. Your mom and I took turns playing backgammon with until midnight last night,"_ Derek explained, sighing contently. _"What did you do last night?"_

"I watched _The Lion King_ on the living room TV. Then I retired to my room and read _White Fang_ until midnight," Jason said, swallowing hard. He wasn't about to tell his father that Trini came to see him last night. At the same time, he wanted to tell him what was going on with them so badly. "That was my night."

Derek snorted softly. _"I see. I'm sure you are enjoying having the house to yourself."_

"Oh, I am, Dad. Don't worry. I'm not listening to loud music on my headphones. Nor am I playing it loud," Jason assured.

 _"Good for you,"_ Derek said proudly.

"I have no doubt Mr. Harrison loves having his house all to himself every day," Jason said, smiling as he imagined Joel sliding across his kitchen floor wearing socks, a t-shirt, and underwear.

 _"Oh, he does because he can play his music loud. We have told him it will damage his hearing, but he doesn't listen,"_ Derek pointed out.

"I bet he'll think differently when he finds he's having a hard time understanding people's words," Jason said honestly.

 _"At least you hardly listen to loud music, even when you wear headphones,"_ Derek commented, clearing his throat.

Jason gave a thumbs-up. "Yep."

Jason heard Derek laugh and looked toward the window. He observed a northern mockingbird flying past it. He shifted his attention back to the phone.

 _"Jason, I want to ask you something,"_ Derek said.

"What?" Jason wondered, getting a little nervous.

 _"Would you like to go out to dinner Monday night?"_ Derek asked and emitted a small chuckle.

"You and Mom really want to do that?" Jason said, his voice showing hints of excitement.

 _"Yeah!"_ Derek responded eagerly.

"All right!" Jason cheered loudly.

 _"Goodness, son,"_ Derek said, groaning in a soft manner. _"I think you busted my eardrum big time."_ He imitated the sound of banging on a drum.

"I remember the Bugs Bunny cartoon where Bugs went into a giant's ear and banged on his eardrum. That thing was an actual drum," Jason said, snickering.

 _"In real life, eardrums aren't drums. They are thin pieces of skin that hurt like hell when they are broken,"_ Derek said.

"I'm glad you don't get on my case when I curse anymore, Dad," Jason murmured, his voice showing relief. "I'd jump when you yelled at after you overheard me cursing."

 _"Well, you are eighteen now,"_ Derek admitted gently. _"That means you can curse as much as you want in our eyes. Just be prepared to be scolded by others."_

"I will," Jason responded.

 _"Anyway, would you like to go to the Radford Café for dinner?"_ Derek asked.

"That sounds good," Jason answered happily. "That place has the best burgers."

 _"It does. Just don't think of eating the walls after dinner. They're not for dessert,"_ Derek joked.

"Okay. I'll eat your hair for dessert," Jason retorted playfully and moved his eyebrows up and down.

 _"I don't think so, son,"_ Derek said, laughing quietly.

"I think so, Dad," Jason commented, nodding rapidly. "There ain't no doubt about it."

Jason scratched his knee, followed by his elbow. He looked toward the TV before pressing his lips together.

"I better go, Dad. My friends will be here in less than an hour," Jason whispered in regret.

 _"All right. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow,"_ Derek replied.

Jason nodded. "You too. Bye."

Jason turned off the phone and returned it to its base. He scooted back over to the other side of the couch. He grabbed his water and proceeded to drink some.

00000

Trini pulled her black Mercedes into the driveway five minutes later. She turned off the engine and looked around the interior. The exterior appeared new. The exceptions were a tiny scratch underneath the door handle on the passenger's side and a smudge of dirt on the bumper. She focused on the dolphin air freshener that hung from the rearview mirror.

She glanced toward the front door. She hoped Jason was awake as she knew he didn't like being woken up, especially during weekend mornings. She prayed he wouldn't be angry with her over telling Victor and Iris about everything. She wondered if she should tell him that she ran into Tommy and Kim on her way back home last night and told them about the baby.

Trini shook her head to push those thoughts out of her mind. She undid her seatbelt. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and exited the car. She made her way toward the door slowly but surely. She stopped before it. She took three deep breaths and rang the doorbell. She put her hands in front of her. She heard the door unlock and saw it open. Jason looked at her in surprise.

"Trini, what are you doing here?" Jason asked confusingly. "I wasn't expecting you for another forty-five minutes." He looked over her shoulder to see her car. He shifted his attention back to her. "Why did you bring your car? It's only a six-minute walk to my house."

"I know, but I didn't have a choice," Trini explained, sniffling softly. Tears shined in her eyes. "I have to tell you something right now. It has to do with my parents. I don't want to do it standing here."

"Well, come in," Jason said, stepping aside to allow her to come in. He closed the door and locked it. He turned around to see her approach the couch and sit down. He went to her side and seated himself beside her. She set her purse on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

"Jason, I don't know how to tell you this, but I—" Trini said, unsure if she could continue.

"What, Trini?" Jason wondered. "You what?"

"I…I…" Trini stammered.

"Come on, Trini. Tell me what you did," Jason encouraged in a gentle yet firm voice.

"I told my parents about our affair and the baby," Trini yelled swiftly.

Jason gasped in shock. He thought his girlfriend was joking, but he quickly realized she wasn't. The tears fell from her eyes.

"I had no choice, Jason. My parents sprung the news they found me a husband after breakfast," she cried.

"They did?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Trini answered truthfully. "They arranged for me to marry Doug Wu, a friend of mine. They had been talking with his parents for two-and-a-half months about it. They believed we'd make the perfect couple and create beautiful children. They said the families' wealth would merge once we married. I was determined not to go through with the marriage, so I revealed everything to them. They were furious when they heard all the details." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't say I'm surprised at all," Jason admitted.

"That's not the worst of it. Mom and Dad demanded I get an abortion, so no one in our community would know," Trini whispered, choking back a sob.

Jason became angry. "What? Are you shitting me?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not," Trini responded, swallowing hard. "Dad said he would pay for the abortion himself. He and Mom didn't even care I told them this was their grandchild. He said I dishonored the family and that aborting the baby would get its honor back. I told him I wasn't doing it. He told me I was no longer part of the family. He told me to pack my things and get out of the house. She said I could keep the car they gave me for my birthday last year."

"I'm so sorry, Trini. I expected them to be furious with you, but I didn't expect them to try to force an abortion on you and disown you when you wouldn't comply," Jason apologized sympathetically. His anger returned. "They had no right to force an abortion on you. They were willing to have their own grandchild killed."

Trini shuddered badly. "I know. Anyway, I told them I was fine with leaving because I didn't want to be part of such a close-minded family who didn't care about my feelings. I told them I was going to your house to stay with you and that we'd tell your parents everything. They actually told me your parents would likely reject the baby because of our affair and disown you. They also said I shouldn't expect our friends' parents to accept our situation either and that we'd have no place to go if that happened. I retorted we weren't scared. I said we would use one of several halfway houses with childcare if it came to that. I packed my clothes and my favorite stuffed animals in my roll-on suitcase and duffel bag. Both are in the trunk."

She broke down crying. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a hug. She responded by giving him a bigger hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. He listened to her muffled cries. He felt his heart breaking for her.

"It's okay, Trini. I'm here," Jason declared in a calm yet firm voice. He let go of her and pushed her back. He looked her in the eye. "You can stay with me. We'll tell my parents about our relationship and the baby after they get home."

"I hope you won't get mad, but Tommy and Kim know about the baby," Trini admitted fearfully.

He expressed surprise. "They do?"

"Yes. I ran into them last night when I was on my way back home. Neither of them could sleep, so they went for walks. They ran into each other and decided to walk together. They had been walking for twenty minutes when I encountered them. They were shocked when I told them I was pregnant, but they pledged their support. They decided they would tell their parents about their involvement in keeping our relationship secret this morning," Trini explained.

"I see," Jason commented thoughtfully. "It's good to know we have two of our longtime friends on our side." He sighed in relief.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. Let's pray Billy and Zack are just as accepting of the news once we tell them. The same goes for their parents."

Jason saw a tear fall down Trini's cheek. He caught it with his finger and wiped it away. He moved his hand to her shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze.

"We should prepare for the possibility my parents may not accept our relationship and your pregnancy. Even if they do, that doesn't mean they will let you live with us," Jason said seriously.

"I understand that. Maybe Kim's parents will let me live with them if they are accepting of the news. They have lots of room in their house," Trini suggested.

"That would be a great alternative," Jason said, smiling lightly. "Let's not forget my house is roomy too." He kissed her forehead.

"Perhaps I could sleep in the guest room if your parents are okay with everything," Trini commented.

"You could, but there is a chance they will insist you sleep with me in my room," Jason pointed out hopefully. "I wouldn't have to worry about you calling me in the middle of the night just because you are craving something from a fast-food restaurant." He laughed at an image of getting a middle-of-the-night call from her playing in his mind.

"All I would have to do is shake you awake and tell you what I am craving," Trini squeaked gleefully. She frowned. "Unfortunately, it's likely you'd hear me throwing up in the middle of the night as well."

"If that happens, I will come into the bathroom and hold your hair back while you are emptying your stomach," Jason assured.

"Thanks," Trini said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm so grateful to you for staying by my side throughout this whole thing." She sniffled. "Even better is you're allowing me to stay with you after my parents threw me out."

"Parents who throw their teens out over something such as a pregnancy should be charged with child endangerment. The streets are a dangerous place," Jason hissed angrily.

"I agree. Unfortunately, the police won't do anything. It's actually legal for parents to disown their children, no matter how young and vulnerable they are," Trini muttered, sobs rising her in her throat. "At least I thought of coming to you."

"I'm glad," Jason said in a warm voice. "What do you say we get your things?"

"Okay. After that, how about we get it on in your room?" Trini suggested seductively. "I think that will get our minds off this whole situation."

"I like that idea," Jason said, standing up. He got the remote and turned off the TV. He set it down. "Let's go."

Trini rose to her feet. She and Jason headed over to the front door. He unlocked it and opened it. They went to the back of her car. She grabbed her keys from her pocket. She searched through them until she found the correct one. She unlocked the trunk and opened it. She returned them to her pocket before running her tongue over her teeth.

Jason grabbed his girlfriend's suitcase and duffel bag. He pulled them out, and she slammed the trunk shut. They walked back toward the house. They went inside while clicking their tongues. He set the suitcase and bag next to the door as she closed it and locked it. They went to each other. They shared three sweet kisses.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff in," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Why don't you wait for me in my room?"

Trini smiled. "All right. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jason winked at her. "You too."

Trini watched her boyfriend walk through the living room and down the hallway. She heard the bathroom door close. She headed in the same direction.

00000

Trini entered Jason's room. She stopped next to the bed and ran her hand along it as she went around it. She spoke inaudible words as she reached the nightstand. She put her hand at her side. She approached the front of the bed and turned around. She sat down and leaned back on her hands. She sighed contently while looking up at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes. She saw images of her and Jason's get-togethers throughout their eight-month affair flow through her mind. She couldn't help but smile. These memories gave her peace of mind, especially when her parents talked about finding a husband for her and seeing her become a doctor or a lawyer. She had little doubt that his memories gave him peace of mind during the times they were apart. She had always been careful not to daydream while Victor and Iris talked to her about her future. Of course, that didn't matter anymore because they were no longer a part of her life. She was determined to daydream about her and Jason countless times in the future.

Trini opened her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the pillow. She placed it against her face. She inhaled Jason's musky scent. She exhaled slowly before pulling it away. She was glad his scent was still on the pillow. She had a feeling it would continue to linger for a while. She enjoyed sniffing it whenever she came in here on her own. He caught her doing that six times and delighted in teasing her about it. She didn't mind it. In fact, she caught him inhaling her scent in her room. She liked teasing him about it to which he didn't care if she did.

She laid the pillow back down and returned to the front of the bed. She turned around to sit down. She was looking forward to making love with her boyfriend once again. She needed it after everything that happened with her parents. She had no doubt it would be wonderful as always. She hoped he wouldn't take too much longer in the bathroom. She leaned back on her hands once more.


	6. So Much Passion

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. Don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: So Much Passion

Jason flushed the small hallway bathroom's toilet eight minutes later. He approached the rectangular-shaped mirror. He looked into it. He turned on the water and placed his hands under it. He wetted them. He got soap from the soap dispenser next to the mirror. He rubbed them together before over each other four times.

He put his hands under the water. He rid them of the soap and turned it off. He dried them on a towel hanging next to the door. He approached the door to open it. He switched off the lights while walking out. He turned right and approached the first room on the left, which happened to be his. He went inside, smiling at Trini, who was still sitting on the bed. He closed the door behind him as she rose to her feet. She went to him.

"It's about time you got here. What happened? Did the wall monster jump out and try to eat you?" she teased.

"Yes, and I karate-chopped it into oblivion," he said with pride.

"Great," Trini squeaked, her face radiating with much happiness.

"Yeah," Jason said, chuckling softly. "Now, I want to focus on you before our friends get here."

"So do I with you," Trini said, touching his cheek. "You're mine."

The lovebirds kissed fiercely, their arms wrapping around each other. Their hands groped everywhere. Their hearts beat at such a rapid rate that it seemed they'd jump out of their chests and land on the floor next to them. Electricity went through their veins. Their tongues fought for control. They moaned into each other's mouths.

Jason turned Trini around and pushed her up against the door. He kissed to her jaw. He nuzzled it before blowing on it. He went to her pulse point to lick at it. She tilted her head to the side while moaning estasitcally. She became louder when he started sucking the same spot. She took hold of his shoulders. She squeezed them very hard. She'd break them if she had super strength.

He reached down and grabbed the hem of her blue long-sleeved shirt. He pushed it up to her breast line before dropping to his knees. She leaned her head back. She sighed delightfully at his kissing her stomach. He ran his tongue over her navel, and her breathing was reduced to shudders. She touched his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt to squeeze her breasts.

"Oh, that feels so good," Trini groaned. She whimpered when he fondled her breasts. "Don't stop, Jason. Please!"

Jason growled seductively. "I won't, Trini. I will make it feel great for you. You can count on it."

Jason rose to his full height after removing his hands underneath from his girlfriend's shirt. He kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she groaned softly. Her hands moved underneath his white t-shirt. They traced every muscle that lined his back and chest. He groaned and put his hands under her armpits. He lifted her upward. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms with his neck. He carried her to the bed to lay her down. He got on top of her. He settled in between her legs. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them through her shirt.

He took his hands away from her breasts. He grabbed at her hair so tightly that he looked ready to rip it out. He kissed down to her neck to lick at it. He blew on it gently. She leaned her head back as an ecstatic sigh left her mouth. He kissed her possessively and slid his tongue into her mouth. It touched hers. He smiled against her lips at her moaning quietly.

He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. He touched her shirt and ripped it open. He took it off and tossed it to the floor. He broke the kiss, swallowing hard. He removed his t-shirt and threw it beside her shirt. They kissed passionately. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He kissed to her jawline. He traced it with his tongue. He went to her ear to nibble on it. She tried to stop a whimper from leaving her mouth, but she couldn't help herself.

Jason and Trini engaged in long, hard kissing. He reached behind her to undo her black bra clasp. He took it off, throwing it to the floor. He slid his hands over her breasts three times. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He squeezed them hard, causing her to scream ecstatically. He kissed her neck hungrily. He teased her nipples with his thumbs in which they hardened. She kissed his shoulder while he nibbled on it. Her hands ran over his arms, back, chest, and stomach.

"Oh, that feels incredible," she whispered. She whimpered when her boyfriend bit her neck hard. "Oh, shit! Yes!"

"Good girl, Trini," he growled very intensely. "Let it all out."

Jason and Trini became engaged in another passionate kiss. She kissed to his neck. She alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She blew on it gently. He moaned excitedly. He winced painfully when she bit down on him. The pain faded quickly, and he sighed in relief. She traveled to his ear to trace her tongue along it. She nibbled on his earlobe. She smiled at an intense groan coming from him. They hugged each other, unable to let go. They felt the familiar fire building within them.

He kissed her neck before nibbling on it. He sucked on it hard. He slid his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. He pulled away from her. He stared at her intensely. He ripped off her black pajama pants. He followed suit with her pink underwear. He tossed them to the floor. He touched her shoulders. He moved his hands down her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps.

He moved back and leaned down. He rubbed his face against her entrance before licking at it. He plunged his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds slowly at first, but he became ravenous. In fact, his ravenousness got to the point that he thought he'd lap every bit of her up. He teased her clit with it. She moaned excitedly while moving her hips with his motions. He gave her clit a hard bite. She shuddered as she came. She was so lost in it that she was unable to breathe.

Trini fell from her high, a sated feeling rushing through her body. Jason came to her eye level to kiss her roughly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste her sweetness. It fought with his for control. He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it, and she groaned softly. He pulled away to look at her. His breathing turned to pants.

She saw the large bulge in his green flannel pants. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She pushed them and his gray underwear down slowly. He smiled, knowing she was teasing him. He helped her get them off, his cock springing forward. Her breathing became pants. She looked at him. A small shudder left her mouth.

Jason aligned his cock at Trini entrance while pressing his forehead against hers. He began to enter her, only to pull back out. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He slid inside of her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began thrusting in and out of her almost immediately because he didn't want to wait for her to adjust to him. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly. If she had super strength, she'd crush him. Her head rolled back into the pillow. She sighed pleasurably.

The lovebirds engaged in hard kissing. Groans escaped their mouths as their tongues fought each other. He broke away from her. He kissed from her jawline to her neck. He nibbled on the latter. He blew on it in a very gentle manner. He moved between licking at and sucking on it. She emitted soft yet excited whimpers. Their grunting and groaning seemed to mingle together.

"Oh, yes," Trini whispered huskily. She hissed quietly at his biting down on her neck. She grew louder when he blew on it. "Oh, shit. You had better not stop, Jason. I mean it."

"I won't, Trini," Jason growled very fiercely. "I promise you that."

Jason kissed Trini with much possession. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, smiling into it when she groaned. The intensity and speed of his thrusting grew higher. His body tightened as every second passed. He traced every inch of her mouth. She let out a soft yet excited moan. He kissed down to her pulse point. He sucked on it before giving it a long lick. He blew on it. She grabbed at his shoulders as if trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

He kissed her lips again and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly, and he smiled. He slid his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly. He teased the nipples with his thumbs. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder. She nibbled on it before sucking on it. She proceeded to lick at it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he'd explode right there. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared deep into her eyes. He allowed loud hisses to leave his mouth. He grabbed her wrists. He pinned them above her head. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her tightened somewhat. She whimpered loudly. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

"I can't hold on much longer," she cried.

"Neither can I, Trini," he said and clenched his teeth. "Neither can I."

Jason kissed Trini with much passion. His thrusts grew harder and faster. He gripped her wrists even more tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers once more. She let out a soft whimper. She kissed his lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. It touched hers. He smiled against her lips at a moan coming from her.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. They broke the kiss. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Their panting became in sync with each other. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. He loosened his grip on her. She reached up and touched his forehead. She ran her hand over it. They swallowed hard as their trembles ceased.

"That was unbelievable," Jason whispered lovingly.

Trini giggled. "Oh, yeah."

Jason kissed Trini tenderly and rolled off her. He laid on his back, sighing softly. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He moved his hand to her shoulder and stroked it with his thumb.

"I have a feeling you will wake me up at midnight to engage in lovemaking in the near future," she whispered.

"Oh, I will. In fact, I plan to do that with you many times. The same goes for in the middle of the night," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Trini removed her head from hid chest and looked at him. "I'll do both to you as well."

Jason flicked her nose. "I believe I will do it more than you will."

"I don't think so," Trini said as she shook her head rapidly.

"I do think so," Jason commented while nodding just as fast.

Trini flicked her boyfriend's nose. She gave him a loving smile before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. She giggled softly. He became a little confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday. That means we don't have to get up early to go to school. We are allowed to sleep in as late as we want," she explained.

"We do have telling my parents about our relationship and your pregnancy to worry about," Jason said as he sat up. He watched her push herself into a sitting position. "I want to get it over with so badly." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I do too. At least you're allowing me to stay here," Trini whispered in much relief. She sighed contently at his putting his arm around her. He laid back down. He pulled her with him. She made eye contact with him. "I pray with all my heart that your parents accept the baby and me and allow me to stay here permanently."

"As do I," Jason agreed. "I still can't believe your parents threw you out of the house. It was like you were a piece of trash to them." He scoffed in some anger.

"So true. I don't care anymore, though. What I care about is us and our future," Trini replied seriously. "Many people will judge us once they know about our situation."

"Let them judge us. I'm not turning my back on you or the baby," Jason declared in a determined voice. "You two are the most important things in my life now." He kissed the top of her head.

"You two are the same way with me," Trini said and traced her fingertips over his stomach. "No one is forcing me to get an abortion or give my baby up for adoption. No one."

"Good for you. Since you are in the first several weeks of your pregnancy, that means you won't give birth until after graduation," Jason responded.

"If I go into labor before graduation, that's okay. As long as I get all the required credits, I can get my diploma," Trini pointed out.

He hugged her a little tighter. He rubbed her arm so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"It's wonderful that Angel Grove High has a teen parent program. We can sign up after we let Mr. Kaplan know about my pregnancy," Trini said in a warm voice.

"He did the right thing starting it in 1983. He didn't like both expectant and current teen parents had to go alternative schools in order to avoid dropping out. He believes they have the right to graduate with their peers," Jason whispered, sighing to himself.

"Some students and teachers want it thrown out because they believe it gives teen parents special treatment at their expense," Trini mumbled irritatingly.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not true. It gives teen parents a way to complete their schoolwork when they can't attend school due to doctor's appointments and illness."

"That's what we tell them, but they don't care. They want teen parents to be hidden. They shouldn't have to be. Pregnancy isn't a disease," Trini commented bluntly.

"Thank God we were born in the 1970s. Had we been teens in the 1950s, you would've been sent away to one of those unwed mothers' homes and forced to give up your baby for adoption. Our relationship would've been frowned down on because interracial dating was seen as being against human nature back then," Jason explained.

"I don't care who our child looks like. I just want to have a healthy baby," Trini declared.

"I've already thought of my New Year's resolution," Jason said, chuckling. "It's to take care of you throughout your pregnancy and be the best father I can be."

She smiled. "My New Year's resolution is to take care of myself throughout my pregnancy and be the best mother I can be."

Jason kissed Trini softly. He made the kiss passionate very quickly. He flipped her over on her back, settling in between her legs. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She emitted a soft yet excited groan. Their hearts pounded relentlessly in their chests. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before spreading through their bodies fast.

He trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at before sucking on it hard. He bit down on it. She winced painfully. She sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he let out a loud groan. They slid their hands over each other's bodies. They became lost in another lovemaking session.


	7. Doing Some Talking and Fooling Around

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. There is some sexual content. As before, do not read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you can read at your own risk. It is possible there will be Tommy/Kim smut in the next few chapters. There will definitely be more of Jason/Trini smut. I am ready to show Tommy/Kim smut as they are my favorite couple to write about in regards to that. In fact, I have two one shots where they go at it. They are "Never Alone" and "Fireplace Seduction." You can check them out if you want. I'd love to hear what you thought of them. Moreover, please don't hesitate to review this fic. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in it. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. I should tell everyone that this is the first time I have ever done a Power Rangers fic focusing on Jason/Trini. I have always loved them as a couple and could see chemistry between them throughout the show's first two seasons. It's too bad their relationship never saw its real potential, but at least there is fanfiction. It doesn't matter if the fic has them or any other characters as Rangers or ordinary people. Ranger characters will always be the same to me. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: Doing Some Talking/Fooling Around

Jason and Trini bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking fifteen minutes later. He lay on his back while she was snuggled against him and had her head on his chest. The sheet covered their bodies from the chest down. He stroked her arm, taking slow yet even breaths. He brought his hand to her shoulder to rub it gently.

"Without a doubt, this is the best lovemaking session we've had so far," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Yep," she replied, tracing circles into his chest. "I can't believe we did it twice times in fifteen minutes."

"Me neither," Jason agreed, increasing the pressure on her shoulder somewhat. "We were moving all over the place. We ended up facing the wrong side of the bed during the second round."

"I didn't mind being over there," Trini commented, a laugh coming out of her mouth.

"Neither did I," Jason admitted, sighing quietly. "At least this house's carpet is as soft as that of Tommy's uncle's cabin."

"I remember when we went up there back in July. We were there for a week. After the others went to bed the third night, we made love in front of the fireplace. We even fell asleep there," Trini said, sighing happily, as she remembered that moment.

"I can never forget that moment. It was so wonderful," Jason said in much amazement. "We even woke up before the others did."

"It's unfortunate this house doesn't have a fireplace," Trini muttered regretfully.

Jason gave a shrug. "Who cares if it doesn't? I'm willing to make love to you on the floor, whether there's a fireplace or not." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you said that. I would've pinched your nipples if you hadn't," Trini threatened in a playful manner.

"Do it. I dare you," Jason taunted.

Trini squealed in delight. "Okay, you asked for it!"

She took her head off his chest and sat up a little bit. She brought her hands to his nipples and pinched them hard. She growled menacingly as she increased the pressure on them. He laughed and grabbed her wrists.

"Okay! You win! I give up!" Jason yelled.

"Good," Trini responded and removed her hands from his nipples. "Remember who pinches the hardest in this relationship."

"I believe that'd be me," Jason said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah, right," Trini said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

He smiled and received a kiss from his girlfriend. He sighed in content when she laid back down and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing seemed to mingle together.

"This is my most favorite way to be with you," Trini whispered lovingly.

"It's my most favorite way to be with you too," Jason said, sighing warmly. "It's even better when we wake up in the morning like this."

"No denying that," Trini agreed. "Just don't get the idea of us having a sexual encounter in a public place."

"Of course not. It'd be so embarrassing if people knew we were going at it someplace public," Jason mumbled, forming a disgusted face.

She squeaked gleefully. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

He winked at her. "You're welcome."

Trini removed her head from Jason's chest to kiss him on the cheek. She laid it back down, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I can't help but wonder what reason my parents will give to Doug and his family about the arranged marriage being off," Trini whispered.

"They could tell them about our relationship and that I'm the father of your baby," Jason explained.

"The Wus could side with them because of that," Trini muttered and swallowed hard.

"Your parents may not say anything about us at all. They could say they changed their minds about the arranged marriage," Jason suggested.

"If Doug sees me with a large belly, he will realize I had been seeing someone else. Even if I explain everything to him, that doesn't mean he and his parents will take my side," Trini pointed out.

"If they don't, that's okay," Jason whispered gently. "I don't regret losing my virginity to you at all."

"Neither do I with mine to you," Trini replied, sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye. "I'd do it again if I could."

"I would too," Jason commented, shuddering softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Trini murmured, her voice filled with love. "Now and forever."

Jason wrapped his arms around his girlfriend more tightly. He felt her run her hand over his chest and stomach. He jumped when she hit his ticklish spot on his ribs.

"You just had to hit that spot, didn't you?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" Trini commented with a smirk.

"No so what about it. You're going to pay for that," Jason warned, chuckling quietly.

Trini huffed. "How?"

Jason growled playfully. "Okay. Here it comes!"

Jason brought his hand to Trini's butt and pinched it very hard. She screamed in great glee and gave her boyfriend a light smack to his chest.

"You're crazy, Jason," Trini hissed in mock annoyance.

"You're as crazy as I am, Trini," Jason answered.

She touched her hair. "I'm not so sure about that."

The couple shared a series of kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They breathed slowly yet steadily.

"I have to say that your eyes look the most beautiful when they're up close," Jason complimented.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Trini wondered.

He raised an eyebrow. "I hope I am."

"You are," Trini answered truthfully.

"Good," Jason said, a smile crossing his lips.

She giggled. "Come here."

Trini kissed Jason passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan. He slipped his hand into her hair. Their tongues dueled in a fight for control. They broke apart, breathing heavily. They pressed their foreheads together once more.

"I'm glad your parents aren't coming home until tomorrow. I wouldn't want to see the looks on their face if they caught us like this," she mumbled in some fear.

"I know, but that doesn't have to happen. We can be doing other things at the time they arrive home," he pointed out.

"At least they have never strictly forbidden sex outside of marriage," Trini whispered in relief.

"Thank God for that," Jason said, a small sigh leaving his mouth. "It's okay if some people think sex should be reserved for marriage. What I don't like is those who say we will go to hell for not thinking like they do."

"Those people make others feel horrible for expressing their sexuality," Trini grumbled, scoffing in irritation. "Sexuality is a part of human nature. No one has the right to make us afraid of it."

"That's right!" Jason commented.

"Shout it to the world, Jase," she called. They shared three kisses. They engaged in a passionate one, which caused their heartbeats to quicken. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. "One thing is clear. I will never be afraid to express my sexuality, Jason."

"Neither am I, Trini," he commented huskily. "Neither am I."

Trini kissed her boyfriend's jaw before nuzzling it gently. She buried her face into his neck. She smothered it with hungry kisses. He tried to hold back a groan, but he couldn't help himself. Their heartbeats began quickening.

"You're going to be the death of me, my love," Jason muttered huskily. He emitted an intense growl when she captured his lips in a possessive kiss. He became louder when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. "Oh, Trini."

"That's it, Jason. Let it all out," Trini whispered, getting on top of him. She got her legs on either of him. She pulled back to look at him. "I'm going to make it feel great for you."

Trini kissed Jason hard. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He groaned so loudly that he sent an echo through the house and possibly outside. He sat up and grabbed at her hair. He gripped it so tightly that he appeared ready to pull out it. They lost themselves in another lovemaking session.

00000

Jason and Trini sighed contently while bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking six minutes later. They lay on their sides facing each other. The sheet covered them from the chest down. They pressed their lips together as they moved their hands toward each other until they touched. They entwined their fingers. They breathed slowly yet surely.

"Talk about yet another great lovemaking session," Jason whispered in great amazement.

"Tell me about it. Do you know of any other places we could make love?" Trini wondered.

"We could make love in the shower, against a wall, on top of the kitchen table, in a mud puddle—" Jason started.

"What a dirty mind you have," Trini quipped with a snicker.

"What can I say? I enjoy thinking about mud," Jason shouted cheerfully and laughed to himself. "In fact, I'd love to have a mud fight with you."

She growled playfully as she sat up. The sheet fell from her chest. "I bet I could pelt you with lots of mud."

"I think I could pelt you with enough mud to cover you from head to toe!" Jason blurted out and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"No way!" Trini yelled, shaking her head rapidly.

He nodded just as fast. "Yes way!"

Jason tweaked his girlfriend's nose. She waved her hand in front of his face. She raised it high, jerking it downward. He slapped her on the cheek. She rushed two fingers forward. He blocked her by holding his hand sideways between his eyes. He pushed hers down.

"You can't resist starting that Three Stooges routine, can you?" he wondered.

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "I will continue doing that."

Jason and Trini kissed three times. They rubbed noses and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling apart.

"I can't wait to eat Pizza Hut pizza," Jason said eagerly.

"Me neither. Everyone knows Pizza Hut makes the best pizza," Trini commented, exhaling sharply.

"I hope Zack doesn't eat all of it," Jason joked and chuckled. "He's always been a big eater." He made a slurping sound. "He has such a high metabolism that he can eat a lot without gaining a pound."

Trini smiled. "He sure can. I remember the grape-eating contest we had during a get-together at his house last year." She sighed contently. "We wanted to see who could eat the most grapes in two minutes. He beat me by three."

"Tommy, Kim, Billy, and I watched the whole thing. You two were full of grapes," Jason said, clapping three times.

"We sure were," Trini agreed.

"All right. I dare you to eat that wall over there," Jason answered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the wall.

"If you put whip cream and cherries on it first," Trini squeaked with much cheerfulness. He smacked her on the shoulder. He got a smack to his from her in retaliation and gave her a mock glare. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you do that again, you'll get a meeting from this," Jason warned, presenting a fist to her face.

"Hey, you started it," Trini said smugly.

Jason smirked. "You didn't have to retaliate."

"Then you should tie my hands behind my back to keep me from retaliating," Trini said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nah. I like looking at your hands," Jason said.

She scoffed. "What a chicken."

Trini started clucking as if she were a chicken. She flapped her arms like wings. She pretended to peck at the sheet. He laughed and placed his hands behind his head.

"You make a great chicken, Trini," Jason commented in sweetness.

"It's even better when you're among real chickens," Trini responded and became still. She laid her hands in her lap.

"Speaking of chickens, they are very curious creatures," Jason said in amazement. "At the same time, they can be quite aggressive." He gulped fearfully.

"Chickens are well known for cannibalizing each other. They will even eat their own young," Trini exclaimed.

"Humans won't commit cannibalism unless they have absolutely no choice," Jason pointed out matter-of-factly.

"So true," Trini agreed. "It's frowned upon in most societies."

He ran his fingers through her hair. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She couldn't help but frown.

"You won't believe this, but I don't like sprite right now. Before my parents came home yesterday, I grabbed a diet one from the refrigerator. I opened it and found it repulsing. I actually dumped it in the sink and threw the can away. I didn't want my parents to become suspicious," Trini murmured.

"I understand," Jason said sympathetically. "Then again, your parents would've probably assumed you didn't like sprite anymore. Sometimes, we stop liking things. There will be lots of stuff you will find repulsing throughout your pregnancy. You happen to like some of it. After you give birth, you should starting liking it again."

"Yeah," Trini said, nodding slowly. "What I enjoy the most about sprite is the tingly feeling it leaves on my tongue every time I drink it." She put her finger in her mouth to tap her tongue.

"So do I," Jason replied and touched his nose. He rubbed it before tapping it with his finger. "It also tickles my nose."

"You want me to tickle your nose?" she asked.

"No, thanks," he said and laid his hand on the bed.

"Aw! You're mean!" Trini whined and pouted while crossing her arms.

"Don't start the whining. It won't get you anywhere," Jason declared while turning his nose upward.

"I don't care. I'll whine, anyway!" Trini retorted.

"Then you must pay!" Jason growled playfully. He smacked her in the back of her head. He tweaked her nose and pretended to pull the sheet over her head. She waved her arms around as if she were blind. He allowed a small laugh to come out of her mouth. "What's the matter, Trini? You can't see?"

"Unfortunately," Trini answered.

"I'll fix that for you," Jason said and acted as if he were removing the sheet from her head. "All better?"

"Very much so, Jason," Trini said cheerfully. "Very much so."

He winked at her, earning a laugh from her. They looked toward the clock, seeing it read eleven-fifty-five. They turned back to each other. They became serious and clasped their hands together.

"We'd better get dressed. The others will be here in five minutes," Jason said, sighing to himself.

"I know. I pray to God that Billy and Zack will accept our baby," Trini commented hopefully.

"I think they will. They did accept our relationship after all," Jason assured. "The real uncertainty lies with their parents. We don't know how they will react. Tommy and Kim are telling their parents this morning. We won't know what their reaction was until they get here." He shrugged.

She rubbed her nose. "One thing is clear. I'm never giving you or the baby up."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not giving either of you up either."

Jason gave Trini a small hug before letting go of her. She giggled, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized that I can't wear my clothes. You ripped them off me while we were getting ready to make love," she pointed out.

"I'll go get your suitcase and duffel bag, so you can get some clothes," Jason suggested.

"Okay," Trini said, nodding. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jason said, kissing her forehead. "Anything for the mother of my child."

Jason slipped out of the bed and grabbed his underwear and pants from beside it. He put on the former, followed by the latter. He walked out of the room. Trini laid on her side facing the window. She pulled the sheet up to her chest.


	8. Walking Along

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over fifty reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, foxstarkiller, TommyOliverMMPRFan, Boris Yeltsin, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2017 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this crossover. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: Walking Along

A teen girl walked down the sidewalk. She was chewing gum. She blew a big bubble in it. She popped it before using her tongue to get it back into her mouth. She looked toward the other side of the street. She spotted Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack walking the other way. The quartet gazed at her. They waved to her, and she responded with a wave of her own. All five focused their attention on their respective sidewalks.

Tommy and Kim placed their arms around each other before emitted contented sighs. They told their parents, his being Tyler and Mary and hers being Matt and Caroline, about Jason and Trini's situation right after breakfast. The adults expressed shock, which turned to anger. They reprimanded them for keeping such a secret. Tommy and Kim apologized profusely while they expressed much guilt.

Tyler, Mary, Matt, and Caroline calmed down and apologized for getting angry to which their children understood their reaction. They pledged their support for Jason and Trini. Matt and Caroline told Kim that Trini could live with them if Victor and Iris disowned her. Kim accepted that and told Tommy all about it when she called him afterward. He told her that he thought it was a good idea. They had no doubt Trini would be pleased with this.

Tommy and Kim eyed Billy and Zack. They recalled the duo telling them that Jason told them he and Trini had to tell them something important when they got to his house. They said they got the same when he called them earlier. They hoped their friends would take the news of Trini's pregnancy well. They wished the same for their parents, the former's being Frankie and Margaret and the latter's being Oliver and Piper, especially the fact that Jason and Trini had been seeing each other in secret for eight months.

Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack looked up to see two American robins flying around in a playful chase. The robins chirped in great joy. They went up, down, left, and right. They flew in a tight circle before leaving. They vanished behind a house on the other side of the street. The young adults looked at each other, smiles showing on their faces.

"Now, those were some playful American robins," Zack whispered in much amazement.

"Affirmative. I'd love to be an American robin. It is the most beautiful of the songbirds," Billy said.

"I'd like to be an American robin with you, Billy," Tommy commented, chuckling softly.

"Count me in on that," Kim agreed.

"Don't forget me," Zack said, raising his hand. "I don't want to be left out."

"Great. We should ask Jason and Trini if they want to become American robins with us. Then we find a magic lamp and have the genie grant us a wish to turn us into them," Billy suggested and held up a finger.

"It'd be cool if we could find a magic lamp!" Kim squealed in great delight.

"The question is where one might be hidden," Tommy whispered with much thoughtfulness.

"I don't know where we could find a magic lamp. Maybe we could go exploring for one sometime," Kim suggested.

"We'll join you on that expedition," Tommy said, hugging her as he turned to her. Billy and Zack gazed toward them.

"I'd love a little adventure," Billy cheered and laughed in much warmth.

"After we find that lamp, I get to ask for the wish for all of us to become American robins!" Zack called.

"No, I do," Billy said, shaking his head.

"I believe I should ask for the wish," Tommy said.

"It was my idea. I get the first wish," Kim commented.

"No way!" the others shouted.

The entire group came to a halt when a chipmunk ran out in front of them. The chipmunk headed for a bush. It pawed at the ground, revealing a cache of nuts. It pulled out one and started nibbling on it. It whiskers and tail twitched constantly. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack turned to each other. They resumed their walk as a blue jay walked past them.

"It's not every day a chipmunk runs out in front of you," Billy commented honestly.

"Or a kangaroo," Zack responded, clearing his throat. "I remember my family's first trip to Australia. I was nine years old at the time. Three dozen kangaroos jumped out in front of our jeep." He patted his stomach.

Tommy let go of Kim, as did she with him. "I heard kangaroos are the most common animals in Australia."

"They sure are. They are so numerous in some areas that the locals are allowed to hunt them for food," Zack explained.

"There's no doubt it's very tricky with all the hopping they do," Billy said and raised his eyebrows.

Zack expressed confidence. "The hunters find ways to score hits on them."

Billy gave a shrug. He and the others saw two blue jays fly overhead. The jays flew up, down, left, and right. They headed for an overhanging branch up ahead. They landed on it. They watched the group pass underneath it.

"What kind of kangaroos did you see on your trip, Zack?" Tommy asked curiously and crossed his arms.

"I saw mostly red and gray kangaroos. I spotted several wallabies. They are among the cutest marsupials," Zack said in sweetness.

"Oh, yeah," Billy responded with a light chuckle. "Their little faces make me want to hug them." He wrapped his arms around himself.

"They make me want to hug them too. Unfortunately, we can't since they're wild animals," Kim pointed out.

"So true," Billy said and licked his lips.

Kim inhaled the fresh air deeply and exhaled slowly. She clasped her hands together before pressing her lips together.

"I watched a video of a guy who got really close to a buffalo to take a picture of it once. The buffalo grew agitated. It charged at him and threw him into the air. He landed very hard on his back. He broke his pelvis," Kim whispered, a quiet wince leaving her mouth.

Tommy scoffed. "I saw that too. It's unbelievable that he was crazy enough to do that."

"Many people think animals are cuddly. They try to pet them in their natural habitats like the caregivers do at zoos and wildlife parks. They're surprised when the animals attack them," Billy muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"I would never do that. I have enough respect for animals to give them their space," Zack commented.

Kim showed proudness. "As do I. Then again, some animals don't have any fear of humans due to rarely seeing them. They can get really close to them."

"That's cool. Still, they need to be respected," Zack said truthfully.

"Yep," Tommy agreed.

The quartet picked up their pace somewhat. They looked toward the other side of the street to see an elderly woman walking her dog on a leash. She turned toward them. She gave them a dirty look before shifting her attention to the sidewalk. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack gazed at each other.

"What a rude old woman," Zack muttered bluntly.

"I agree," Billy said, rolling his eyes. "I hear all the time from old timers that today's youth have no respect for themselves. They claim we want everything handed to us on a silver platter instead of working for it. They say we screw anything that moves the tiniest bit." He shuddered in disgust. "I don't like it when I hear that."

"During our date at McDonald's last week, a mean elderly couple walked up to us and started ranting about how we have no morals because we have sex out of wedlock. They claim that we are the reason this country's teen pregnancy rate is out of control. They claimed there were no unwed pregnant teens in the old days," Tommy hissed irritatingly. "Give a break. Of course, there were unwed pregnant teens. They were all sent away to unwed mothers' homes, where they were forced to give up their babies for adoption."

"Their claim that America's teen pregnancy rate is out of control is bogus. It's been dropping since the 1960s when it was at its highest. Angel Grove High used to have ten to fifteen pregnancies a year. Now, it's only three or four. It's all thanks to comprehensive sex education," Zack said with pride.

"The school's teen parent program has done wonders for current and expectant teen parents. It allows them to complete their schoolwork at a later date when they are unable to on the days they are assigned," Billy explained. "Unfortunately, many teachers and students want it thrown out. They'd rather teen parents be hidden than allowed to attend school with everyone else."

"Ms. Hillard is one of those teachers. She gets a kick out of badmouthing teen parents," Kim commented, hissing angrily as she remembered all of that teacher's rants. "She always says she'd discontinue the program and resume the school's old policy of sending them to alternative schools if she were the principal. Mr. Kaplan tells her that it isn't happening. She says the best way to stop teen pregnancy is to preach abstinence. He says it does nothing to decrease the rate."

"Abstinence-only sex education has been proven to be ineffective because it discourages discussion of contraception and focuses on staying pure until marriage. In fact, it encourages teens to have sex," Tommy explained and uncrossed his arms. "Despite this, its supporters claim it is far superior to comprehensive sex education. They claim that teens are unable to control themselves due to raging hormones. As a result, their sexual desire needs to be controlled at all times."

"If they want to think that, then let them go ahead. We won't stop them," Kim declared. "Teens are capable of controlling themselves. People shouldn't made them afraid to discuss sex with their parents. Tommy and I had no trouble discussing it with ours. We made love for the first time at his uncle's cabin around this time last year." She sighed happily, as that memory flowed through her mind. "It was absolutely amazing."

"Oh, yes," Tommy agreed and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. He planted a kiss to her forehead after she turned to him. "I don't regret losing my virginity to you at all."

"I don't regret losing mine to you either," Kim agreed.

The lovebirds shared three kisses. Zack pointed his finger down his throat and made gagging sounds. He stopped when Billy elbowed him in the arm.

"I can't wait to eat Pizza Hut pizza when we get to Jason's place," Zack yelled eagerly. "He's ordering cheese, sausage, pepperoni, and supreme pizzas. That means we get to choose from different varieties."

Billy smiled. "I love the chain's slogan, 'Pizza Hut. Makin' it great.' It never gets old."

"Nope. I hope Zack doesn't eat all the pizza," Kim quipped with a snicker.

"He's such a big eater," Tommy added.

Zack shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it if I have such a high metabolism. I have to eat once every few hours to keep my energy levels up. On rare occasions, I eat in the middle of the night."

Kim smirked widely. "Just be careful. You don't want your stomach to turn into a trashcan, do you?" She squeaked.

"No, but you should pop a quarter in me and see if a bag of Doritos comes out," Zack suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay," Kim agreed.

Tommy pointed his finger at his friend. "I'll add another quarter for some Fritos."

Zack waved Tommy off, getting a laugh from him. Billy cupped his chin in his hand while letting out a long exhale.

"I can't help but wonder what Jason and Trini want to tell us that he couldn't reveal to any of us over the phone," Billy commented thoughtfully.

"Me too. Whatever it is, it has to be big," Zack replied and bit his lip. "He probably thought it was better they tell us in person." He swallowed hard.

"I honestly believe you are right, Zack," Tommy whispered.

"I do too," Kim agreed. "After all, we've been keeping Jason and Trini's relationship secret for five months. It won't be in the dark forever. They will have to reveal it to their parents eventually."

"Yep," the others answered.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other and tensed somewhat. They felt tempted to tell Billy and Zack about Trini's pregnancy. However, they weren't about to break her trust. They hoped their friends wouldn't be angry with them for knowing about it beforehand.

Tommy and Kim returned their attention to the sidewalk. They, Billy, and Zack stopped at the stop sign. They looked both ways three times before crossing the street. They upped their pace somewhat after they reached the sidewalk. They proceeded to sing nonsense.


	9. Telling the Last Two Members of the Gang

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini and Tommy/Kim. Smut involving both couples will be coming in the next few chapters. I can't wait to do that, especially since I've been aching to do some for Tommy/Kim. It will definitely help them get their minds off the situation. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Telling the Last Two Members of the Gang

Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack were still walking down the sidewalk three minutes later. They were speaking gibberish. They became quiet and halted themselves when a house sparrow flew out in front of them. They watched it go toward a tree in a house's front yard across the street. It landed on a branch at the bottom. They looked at each other.

"Talk about being surprised by a house sparrow," Zack exclaimed.

"No shit, Zack," Billy said, touching his temple.

"I think I saw Kim jump at least three feet into the air," Tommy joked and nudged his girlfriend in the arm with his elbow.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing, Tommy," Kim retorted sarcastically. "Then again, I'd love to start hopping around like a kangaroo."

"I remember when I had a hopper," Zack said, laughing. "I bounced all over the house on it, though I wasn't supposed to. I accidentally broke a lamp with it. My parents grounded me from using it for two weeks. I didn't bounce around the house on it after that."

"I loved my hopper a lot. It was always fun bouncing all over the yard. My dad joked I would turn into a real kangaroo," Tommy said with much pride.

"How about we put you and Kim in a kangaroo's pouch, Tommy?" Billy joked.

"We'd love to see how well you can handle it while bouncing in it," Zack said, winking at the couple.

"Why don't we put you and Billy in that pouch, Zack?" Tommy asked in a playful voice.

"We'd love to see you try!" Billy and Zack yelled.

The quartet resumed walking. Tommy started snapping his fingers, causing Kim to join in on it.

"I'm thinking of challenging Jason to a game of _Sonic the Hedgehog 2,_ " Tommy commented eagerly.

"That's a fun game. So is _Primal Rage_ ," Kim said.

"I remember playing a game of _Primal Rage_ with Zack at his house last week. He was Armadon while I was Vertigo. He beat me very easily," Billy said, showing some disappointment.

"How easily you beat your opponent in any game depends on how much experience you have in playing it. Take me for example. I had no prior experience playing _Street Fighter 2_ when Charlie challenged to a game. He's Mr. Thorn's son. I was Vega while he was M Bison. He beat me before I had a chance to land a punch on him," Zack said, crossing his arms. "You'd think a teenager would be able to beat a young child in a video game. It turns out it's the other way around!" He rolled his eyes.

Kim laughed. "What can you say? Today's young kids practice in the area of video games more than anyone else does."

Billy held up a finger. "Don't forget computer games."

The quartet finally came upon the Scott residence. They spotted Trini's car and stopped in the driveway. They showed a bit of confusion.

"What is Trini's car doing here?" Kim wondered.

Tommy shook his head. "Moreover, it's only a six-minute walk from her house to here."

"Something has happened. I can feel it," Zack said, his heart beginning to quicken.

Billy sighed. "I agree, Zack. I'm sure Jason and Trini can tell us what is going on. Let's go."

Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack walked up to the front door. Tommy rang the doorbell. They heard the door unlock and saw it open. Jason and Trini smiled at them. She was now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray socks.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you," Jason greeted.

"It's good to see you and Trini too, Jason, but why is she already here?" Kim asked, gesturing toward her best friend. "Why did she bring her car instead of walking to the house like she usually does?"

"You guys should come in," Trini answered seriously.

"We have a lot to tell you," Jason added.

The couple stepped aside, allowing Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack to walk in. Jason closed the door and locked it. Tommy and Kim approached the couch and sat down. Billy and Zack headed to the armchairs to seat themselves. Jason and Trini went in front of the coffee table.

"So, what's the story with Trini's car being here?" Zack wondered.

"It's really unusual to see since the walk from her house to here is only six minutes," Billy added.

Trini cleared her throat. "Guys, we don't know how to tell you this, but I'm—" Sher was unsure if she could continue.

"What? What's going on with you, Trini?" Billy asked.

"I'm…I'm…" Trini stammered.

Zack became impatient. "Come on, Trini. You can tell us what is going on."

Jason showed confidence. He hoped his childhood friends wouldn't freak out. "Trini is pregnant."

Billy and Zack gasped in shock. They opened and closed their mouths, but they couldn't get any words to come out. Tommy and Kim didn't react, but they had a feeling their friends' reaction would be like this. Jason clasped his hands together.

"I know it's a shock, guys, but it's true. Trini and I are having a baby," Jason whispered gently.

"No kidding. This is something we weren't expecting at all," Zack admitted and placed his hands on top of his head.

"You two should've been more careful," Billy scolded.

"Do you think we don't know that, Billy?" Jason retorted and scoffed to himself. "Well, there is no turning back. Trini and I are going to be teen parents."

"That's not all. Tommy and Kim know about it too. I told them when I ran into them on my way home last night," Trini added.

Billy and Zack looked toward Tommy and Kim, shock registering on their faces. The couple became a little nervous.

"Why didn't you two tell us?" Zack wondered.

"We thought it was better that you heard it from Jason and Trini themselves," Tommy answered honestly.

"It wouldn't have been right to tell you before they could," Kim added in determination. "We didn't want to break Trini's trust and make her angry."

"She's already had a mood swing. Remember when she snapped at me over asking her if she was okay the day after she fell asleep in Ms. Applebee's class and craved mayo-covered fries for lunch?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I remember," Billy responded, tensing badly as he remembered that morning. "She looked pretty scary."

"Oh, yeah," Zack agreed. "Never mess with a temperamental Asian woman who is having a bad mood swing." He shuddered in fear. "Anyway, how far along are you?"

"I believe I am between seven and eight weeks along. I went to the Angel Grove Free Clinic after getting sick when I got home from school yesterday. Olivia Pearson confirmed I was pregnant through a urine test," Trini explained. "I told Jason all about it when I was with him last night."

"I was shocked, but I accepted it," Jason commented firmly.

"Kim and I have already pledged our support for Jason and Trini," Tommy said, licking his lips. "We're not turning their backs on them."

"Neither am I," Zack said, looking toward Jason and Trini along with Billy. "I fully support you two."

"I do too," Billy declared.

"Thank you, guys," Jason said and sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much," Trini mumbled, sobs rising in her throat. "We've been nervous that you'd reject the baby."

Trini wiped tears from her eyes. She emitted a shuddering cry before biting her lip. Billy and Zack showed sympathy for her.

"How can we reject our friends' baby? You two have been in my and Billy's lives since we were little. The same goes for Kim. Tommy has been part of our lives for three years. All six of us promised to support each other in our toughest times," Zack explained.

"This happens to be one of them," Billy said, scratching his nose. He laid his hand in his lap. "Besides, you, Zack, and Kim befriended me when no one else would. Highly intelligent people are well known for being outcasts, no matter what age they are."

"That's unfortunate," Zack muttered grimly. Just then, his face broke into a smile. "Anyway, the best part about this is I am going to an uncle."

"Me too," Billy said with great pride.

"Me three," Tommy said while raising his hand. He laid it in his lap before clearing his throat.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Kim shouted and squealed joyfully. "I didn't think it'd happen so soon, though."

"Jason and I admit we are scared about being parents so young, but we are determined to care for our baby," Trini declared.

"I'm confident you can take on the challenge," Tommy said.

Billy, Zack, and Kim voiced their agreement. Jason and Trini couldn't help but smile. They were glad to have their friends' support. They didn't know what they'd do without them. Suddenly, their smiles faded. They became very serious.

"Trini, Tommy and I told our parents about our involvement in keeping your relationship with Jason secret and your pregnancy. They were angry at first, but they calmed down and pledged their support. In fact, Mom said you could come live with us if your parents disowned you," Kim explained.

"It's good she did because my parents did disown me," Trini muttered in sadness. "They told me they found me a husband. They arranged for me to marry Doug Wu, a friend of mine. They had been talking with his parents for two-and-a-half months about how we'd make the perfect couple. I told them I wasn't going through with it and confessed everything. They were furious. Dad demanded that I get an abortion because it would restore my family's honor. He was willing to pay for it. He and Mom didn't even care that this was their grandchild."

Kim expressed shock along with Tommy, Billy, and Zack. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was, Kim, but I'm not. I told him I wasn't killing my baby. Dad told me I was no longer part of the family and that I was to pack my things and get out. Mom said I could keep the car they gave me for my seventeenth birthday. I told them I was okay with leaving because I didn't want to be part of a family that didn't care about my feelings. I told them I was going over to Jason's house and that we would tell his parents everything. They actually said his parents would likely reject the baby because of the affair and disown him. They told me we'd have no place to go if your parents didn't accept our situation. I said we'd use a halfway house with childcare if it came to that," Trini finished.

"Trini told me everything when she got here. It made me mad as hell," Jason commented. "I told her she could stay with me."

Tommy scoffed angrily. "I don't blame you for getting mad, bro. Trini's parents were way out of line."

"I agree. What gave them the right to force an abortion on her?" Billy asked and gritted his teeth.

"I say they didn't want to face the embarrassment of having an illegitimate grandchild in their community," Zack suggested.

"I can see that. Asian parents are well known for not allowing their children to date until after they graduate college," Billy said truthfully. "Asians have a very low teen pregnancy rate and out-of-wedlock birth rate."

Zack snorted in annoyance. "That doesn't mean everything is peachy-keen in their community."

"That's true. Asian students have a high suicide rate due to the pressure of trying to live up to their parents' high expectations. They feel shame when they can't meet them," Tommy said, sadness lining his voice.

Trini sniffled. "I was lucky. My parents never placed unrealistic demands on me. They just pushed me to be the best I could be. I always did my best in everything I tried. I knew they would be furious with me over my affair with Jason. I just never expected them to try to force an abortion on me and disown me when I didn't comply."

Trini began crying. Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her while whispering inaudible words to her. She buried her face into his shoulder. He felt his t-shirt become wet with tears. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack stood up and approached them. Trini pulled away from her boyfriend as he released his hold on her.

"Well, these four friends and your boyfriend will never abandon you. We're with you all the way," Tommy declared.

"That's right. Friends help each other," Zack said.

"Like I said, Mom offered to let you live in our house. That means you'd have a babysitter on hand unless I have a date with Tommy," Kim commented in eagerness.

"It's nice your mother offered to let me live in your house, but I want to wait until I see how Jason's parents react when we confess everything to them. I'm hoping they will let me live with them," Trini answered softly. "Even if they accept our relationship and the baby, that doesn't mean they will let me live in their house. If they don't let me stay, then I will come live with you."

"Fair enough," Kim said with a small smile. "There would be one advantage of living here. You wouldn't have to call Jason because you were craving something from a fast-food restaurant in the middle of the night." She giggled.

"I honestly believe it's only a matter of time before that happens," Billy added. "Just don't let her throw whatever she wants in your face when she has a bad mood swing." He snickered.

"I think I can deal with that," Jason said as he and Trini turned to each other. "After all, what's a little milkshake on my face?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Trini responded, flicking his nose. "It'd make you even sweeter. I can lick all that sweetness off you."

Jason and Trini shared three kisses before rubbing noses. They received hugs from their friends after they pulled away. Billy sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Now, Zack and I have to tell our parents about our involvement in this situation," Billy muttered.

"I expect them to be angry with us," Zack whispered in a little fear. He felt his body shake some. "I wouldn't blame them. We've been deceiving them for five months."

Billy ran his hand over his hair. "I know, but we can't keep this in the dark forever. Moreover, everyone else will know about it eventually."

Zack snorted. "No matter how many people judge Jason and Trini, there will always be people who will back them up. That means us."

Tommy, Kim, and Billy nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Trini felt queasiness rise in her stomach. She put her hand over her mouth and bolted for the bathroom. Her friends and boyfriend listened to her vomiting. They looked at each other.

"I guess we will be dealing with a lot of that over the next few months," Billy mumbled.

"Unfortunately," Jason agreed. "At least she didn't get sick when she visited me last night."

Jason went to the bathroom. He entered to find Trini leaning over the toilet. He walked behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back. She finished vomiting and panted hard.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Trini answered. She felt him let go of her and rose to her full height. "I'm glad I didn't throw up on the carpet."

"I am too," Jason said, chuckling nervously. "Mom and Dad would be pissed if they found a big stain on the carpet when they got home. Of course, we would've cleaned it up the best we could."

Trini flushed the toilet. She approached the sink and turned on the water. She gathered some in her hand and put it in her mouth. She swished it around before spitting it out. She switched it off. Jason came to her side. He touched her shoulder.

"Thanks," Trini whispered, sighing to herself.

"Do you think you can eat pizza?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah," Trini commented, rubbing her nose. "In fact, I'm craving pizza and ranch dressing."

"There's plenty of ranch dressing in the fridge," Jason pointed out.

She laughed. "Great. Let's get that pizza ordered."

He smiled. "Sure."

Jason and Trini left the bathroom. He turned off the lights along the way. They made their way to the living room. They approached their friends.

"It looks like Trini is all right," Kim said in relief.

"Yep. In fact, it's time to order pizza," Jason said in happiness. "Trini is craving it and ranch dressing."

Zack chuckled humorlessly. "That's a weird food combo."

"Deal with it, Zack. She will get weird cravings over the next seven months," Tommy said with a snort.

Kim suppressed a yawn. "Yeah. Anyway, let's get that pizza ordered."

The others cheered very joyfully and clapped three times. They headed into the kitchen while singing nonsense.


	10. Any Way It's Wanted

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. Smuttiness involving both couples is coming in the next chapter or two. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Any Way It's Wanted

Jason was talking to a Pizza Hut employee on the kitchen phone four minutes later. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack, and Trini watched him closely while sitting at the table. Tommy sat at the head with Kim and Trini on his left. Billy and Zack were on his right. Tommy clasped his hands together and twirled his thumbs around. He clicked his tongue twice.

"That's four pizzas, one cheese, one sausage, one pepperoni, and one supreme," Jason said. "I want them sent to 155 Pleasant St."

 _"I've got that written down,"_ the woman answered and cleared her throat. _"Do you want any breadsticks or cheesesticks?"_

"No, thank you," Jason said while shaking his head. "I want just the pizzas."

 _"Okay. Your pizzas should be ready in twenty minutes. They cost twenty-three dollars and thirty-eight cents in total,"_ the woman explained.

"That sounds great," Jason responded in happiness. "Thank you so much, ma'am."

 _"You're welcome, sir,"_ the woman said and giggled softly. _"Bye."_

Jason hung up the phone and approached the table. His friends and girlfriend had big smiles on their faces.

"I can't wait for the pizza to get here," Zack said with much eagerness.

"Me neither," Billy agreed. "Pizza history is very interesting. I found on the internet the actual word was first documented in 997 AD in Gaeta, Italy. Pizza had been eaten in Italy for centuries before it became popular in America after World War II. It became really popular in Italy by that time."

Tommy smiled. "That's interesting."

"The word pizza is believed to be from an Old Italian word meaning 'a point.' This became the Italian word 'pizzicare' meaning 'to pinch' or 'pluck.' It has been a basic part of the Italian diet since the Stone Age. This earliest form of pizza was a crude bread that was baked beneath the stones of the fire. It was seasoned with a variety of different toppings after it finished cooking. It was used instead of plates and utensils to sop up broth or gravies. The idea of using bread as a plate seems to have come from the Greeks who ate flat round bread baked with an assortment of toppings. The working man and his family ate it because it was a thrifty and convenient food," Billy explained.

"I read that pizza actually could have been invented by anyone who learned the secret of mixing flour with water and heating it on a hot stone," Jason added and headed over to the chair to sit down.

"The stationing of American soldiers in Italy during World War II produced growing appreciation of pizza. They brought a taste for it when they returned home. 1948 was the year the first commercial pizza-pie mix 'Roman Pizza Mix' came about. Frank A. Fiorello produced it in Worcester, Massachusetts. The 1950s was when Americans really started noticing pizza. Celebrities of Italian origin ate pizzas. Frozen pizzas were found in local grocery stores by 1957. The Celentano Brothers marketed the first one. Pizza became the most popular of all frozen food very quickly," Billy commented.

Trini expressed much awe. "Talk about incredible."

"Who would've thought pizza would date back to the Stone Age?" Zack asked quietly. "It sounds so unreal."

"It does, but it's true, guys. Pizza is an ancient food," Jason responded matter-of-factly.

Tommy ran his hand over his hair three times. He cupped his chin in it and tapped his fingers on the table.

"In _Home Alone,_ Little Nero's was its version of Pizza Hut. A single pizza cost twelve bucks. That's a bit expensive," Tommy said, rubbing his nose.

"Buzz ordered ten pizzas totaling one hundred twenty-two dollars and fifty cents. That's incredible," Zack exclaimed.

"He ate Kevin's cheese pizza on purpose to get him to jump him, so he'd get in trouble," Jason said, his voice showing hints of annoyance. "He also pulled an immature prank during Kevin's solo in the Christmas pageant in _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York._ "

"Buzz apologized to Kevin for his behavior, but he didn't mean it because he called him a trout sniffer," Kim muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Something tells me Buzz would likely end up working at a fast-food restaurant when he became an adult," Tommy suggested.

"It'd be karma for treating Kevin like crap," Zack said with much bluntness.

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy took Kim's hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He felt her do the same to his.

"I wonder how much pizza that Trini will manage to eat," Zack said, chuckling softly. "After all, increased hunger is normal in a pregnancy."

"I don't know, Zack. What I do know is that I can't wait to dip it into ranch dressing," Trini answered with a bit of excitement.

"At least Jason has the lite version of ranch dressing. It has six grams of fat. The normal version has fourteen," Billy pointed out.

"Mom and Dad won't risk ruining their salads. Lite dressing is the right way to go," Jason commented with pride.

"I've heard the fat-free version tastes like crap," Zack muttered with disgust.

"It's so funny when people claim they are eating healthy salads, but they have tons of dressing on it, even if it is the lite version," Kim muttered irritatingly. "Hello! You're not eating a healthy salad when you have high-fat dressing on top of it. It doesn't matter what kind it is." She acted as if she were spitting at the floor.

"The only people who could eat lots of high-fat dressing are those who have a high metabolism," Zack said.

"Like you, buddy," Tommy said, motioning toward his friend.

"Yep," Zack answered, sitting tall and proud. "I hope you guys put quarters in me and get chips."

"As well as drinks," Trini teased.

"I do know that my high metabolism won't last forever," Zack mumbled dejectedly. "I will have to start watching what I eat eventually."

"I remember when Gregory was taking all the cookies during last year's spring dance at the Youth Center. I told him to save some for everyone else. He gave me a very dirty look," Jason explained, shaking his head in disbelief as he remembered that day.

"You had every right to tell him that, Jason," Trini said, eyeing him. "He was being very greedy."

"Not even Bulk has ever displayed such greedy behavior. He'd take a couple of treats and share them with Skull," Billy whispered, warmth echoing from his voice. "He's even shared them with other people on occasion."

"One thing is clear. Greed eventually gets the best of people," Kim said, giving a sharp nod.

"You got that right, Beautiful," Tommy said, ruffling his girlfriend's hair. They and their friends started talking about high school graduation.

00000

In the living room an hour later, Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack watched Billy sweep his hands underneath his armpits as if he were a chimpanzee while standing in front of the coffee table. The first two sat in the armchairs. The last three were seated on the couch. A foldable chair was next to Kim. Jason put his hands behind his head as Trini leaned against him. He slipped his arm around her.

Billy chittered softly before clapping twice. He pretended to pick a stick up off the floor. He started screeching and acting as if he were hitting the coffee table. He became quiet and still. He scratched his head after pretending to put his stick down. He let out a quiet chitter. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack cheered loudly.

"Great job at being a chimp, Billy," Zack said and chuckled lightly.

"Thanks," Billy said while standing tall and proud.

"If you were a real chimp, I bet you could break that coffee table in half by beating it with your fists," Jason commented.

Billy smiled widely. "I'll do that as long as Zack does it along with me."

Zack shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I do think so," Billy said, nodding rapidly.

Tommy rose to his feet and patted his stomach. "While you two argue, I'm going to get some pizza."

Kim stood up. "Me too."

Tommy and Kim went into the kitchen. They approached the table, where four boxes of pizza lay. All the boxes were marked with the Pizza Hut logo. He opened the first box, which contained pepperoni pizza. They grabbed plates and got one slice each. They heard laughter and looked toward the doorway. They could see Jason giving Zack a noogie.

"Those two are so silly," Tommy said warmly.

"They can't get enough of goofing around with each other. Neither can they will Billy," Kim said, taking a bite out of her pizza and chewing it up. She swallowed with a loud gulp. "All three of them have been doing that since they were very young."

"It's cool they do that," Tommy said, chuckling to himself.

"They have knocked over lamps occasionally, but they have always caught them before they hit the floor," Kim pointed out.

"Doing karate gave them those fast reflexes," Tommy said and took a bite out of his pizza. He chewed quickly before swallowing with a loud gulp. "It gave you, Trini, and me them as well."

"I can say that Jason, Zack, and Billy goof around with you just as much as they do with each other now," Kim commented.

"Yeah, but they usually start it," Tommy responded and snorted softly. "Anyway, I feel so bad for Trini. She was hoping to confess everything to her and Jason's parents alongside him tomorrow night."

"Then Mr. and Mrs. Kwan sprung the news they had found her a husband," Kim mumbled, rolling her eyes. "She couldn't take it anymore and confessed what she had been doing to them. They reacted with anger."

"Her father demanded she get an abortion," Tommy growled in some anger. "Then he told her to get out of the house when she refused."

Tommy mumbled inaudible words and clenched his teeth. Kim tried to hold back a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

"Parents who try to force abortions or adoptions on their pregnant daughters in order to preserve their picture-perfect images are the most selfish people ever. Their parental rights should be terminated if they do that," Kim hissed bluntly.

"I agree, but I doubt a judge would terminate parents' parental rights over trying to force abortions or adoptions on their daughters. It is actually illegal for them do either," Tommy explained.

"Thank God," Kim whispered with much relief. "I know my parents would never force an abortion on me if I told them I was pregnant with your baby. If they did, it would make me so mad. I would pack my things and get out of the house as quickly as possible."

"My parents would have no problem letting you move in with us," Tommy answered truthfully. "They told you were welcome to live with us if something happened to your family." He winked at her.

"Jason was more than willing to let Trini stay with him," Kim said, sniffling. She put her pizza on the plate. "I hope his parents accept his relationship with her and the baby." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I hope so too. Parents never think their children would do what Jason and Trini did. Secret affairs do happen. They happen a lot more often than most people think," Tommy whispered in seriousness.

"Parents don't think their children would help their friends hide affairs. The children do that. It happens more often than they think," Kim responded.

Tommy was about to take another bite of his pizza when the phone rang. He put it on his plate. He made his way toward the living room with her right behind him.

"Who could be calling this afternoon?" Kim wondered as she took another bite of her pizza. She laid it on her plate.

"I don't know, Beautiful. It could be a prank call or a wrong number," Tommy suggested, looking over his shoulder at her.

She chewed and swallowed with a loud gulp. "Let's hope for the latter."

He nodded in agreement. "There's nothing more annoying than a prank call."

Tommy and Kim entered the living room as Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack gathered around the cordless phone on the end table. They went to Jason's side. All six of them focused their attention on the caller ID, which had the number 615-892-4486.

"That number is from Nashville," Billy said.

"Who would be calling this house from there?" Zack wondered.

Jason shrugged. "I have no idea."

The phone clicked in the middle of the third ring. The entire group sighed in relief. Jason placed his hand on his neck.

"Whoever has that number must have realized they had dialed the wrong house," Jason suggested.

"It's really annoying when you get a wrong number," Zack grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He and their friends returned to their respective seats and sat down. "Sometimes, you get the same number several times in a row. It's like the caller decided it'd be fun to annoy you."

"Some kids play on the phone and accidentally dial 911. That's dangerous because it takes time away from real emergencies," Trini whispered sadly.

"I know. By the time EMTs arrive at the emergencies, it may be too late," Jason added.

"Even more annoying is people using the ER for minor things such as cuts and bruises. That wastes the doctors' time when they could be tending to real emergencies," Zack hissed angrily.

"Unfortunately, I don't think they care in the least bit, Zack," Billy mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "They believe they have the right to use the ER for anything."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those people don't think rules apply to them," Tommy pointed out and laid his plate in his lap.

"You said it, Tommy," Kim agreed while laying her plate in her lap.

"Waiting time to get into the ER varies. Sometimes, it takes several hours. Other times, it takes just minutes, especially if you are suffering from a series condition," Jason explained.

"Everyone knows the ER isn't pleasant at all," Kim commented.

"It may not be, but thank God it's there when we need it," Jason commented, his voice showing relief. "This is especially true for pregnant women who suffer complications." He looked down at his girlfriend.

"I hope that doesn't happen, but you never know," Trini said, looking up at her boyfriend. "At least we wouldn't have to go through the main entrance. We can go through the emergency one."

Jason put his arm around Trini to give her a hug. He kissed her forehead before rubbing it very gently. They looked at the others, whom all cleared their throats.

"Back in the old days, it wasn't unusual to see parents as young as sixteen years old. Marrying during your teen years was common because many children died during childhood. Young parenthood was widely celebrated in most communities," Kim said.

"Nowadays, young parenthood is frowned upon. People are told they are selfish and irresponsible if they have their first children when they are young," Tommy whispered, tensing somewhat.

Zack rolled his eyes. "They are told the same thing if they have their first children when they are older."

"You're damned if you do. You're damned if you don't," Billy commented bitterly.

Jason nodded in agreement. "Exactly, Billy. Trini and I don't care if people judge us for becoming parents so young. We are determined to raise our baby."

"I hope you and Trini don't faint from smelly diapers, Jase," Tommy teased.

"I won't be fainting because my girlfriend will be doing all the diaper-changing," Jason said, turning to Trini with a smirk.

Trini turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him. "That's what you think."

Jason tickled Trini's nose before kissing the tip of it. She grabbed his chin and moved his head from side to side three times. She let go of him and placed her hand on her knee.

"How about we watch some TV?" Zack suggested. He smiled at the others voicing their agreement. "Great."

Zack grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on one playing _The Terminator._ He returned it to its spot.

"I love how Arnold Schwanzennager made the Terminator come to life in this movie," Tommy commented in awe.

"Tell me about it. He spoke only eighteen lines throughout the movie. He let his body and movements do the acting," Kim added.

"Too many actors and actresses underact or overact in emotionally-charged scenes," Tommy grumbled and rolled his eyes. "That reduces the impact they are trying to have on moviegoers."

"I can't argue with that, Tommy," Trini agreed. "Anyway, the Terminator is an incredible character. He would stop at nothing until he achieved his goal. Moreover, I see this movie as a warning of what could happen if machines gained intelligence."

"I don't know if we will ever have to worry about machines trying to exterminate humanity," Billy whispered in some fear.

"It could happen. You never know," Jason said. He and the others continued watching the movie.


	11. Great Pleasure, Small Talk, and Relaxing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has Jason/Trini and Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content involving both couples. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: Great Pleasure/Small Talk/Relaxing

Tommy and Kim kissed fiercely on the guest room's queen-sized bed in the midafternoon. He was in between her legs, and she was on her back. His gray long-sleeved shirt was off, as was her blue blouse. They occasionally removed their tops during makeout sessions, so they could have skin-to-skin contact. The covers were pulled down. The room was medium-sized. It had green walls, a pine dresser, and a hardwood nightstand. Tan carpet was all over the floor. A bookcase was near the window. A mirror hung on the closet.

Tommy slipped his tongue into Kim's mouth, making her moan. He pulled away from her. He nuzzled her jaw and started to plant kisses along it. He worked his way down to her neck. He stopped at her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She leaned her head back while moaning pleasurably. She slid her hands over his chest, stomach, and back. She traced every muscle that lined them.

"Tommy, make love to me," Kim whispered in a husky voice.

"I will do that, Kim," Tommy answered and pulled back to look her in the eye. "I will make it feel great for you."

She touched his cheek. "I know you will. Now, let us be one."

Tommy brought his hand to his girlfriend's cheek. He kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her groaning. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows to keep her from putting too much weight on herself. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity coursed up and down their spines before going through their bodies at a rapid rate.

He returned to her pulse point to suck on it. She let out a pleasurable moan. She winced quietly when he bit down on her. The pain faded very quickly, and she sighed in relief. She suspected a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't care because all that mattered was she was with him right now. She brought his head upward to give him a passionate kiss to the lips. Their tongues dueled for control. He broke away from her to kiss her neck.

"Oh, that feels great, Tommy," she said huskily. She moaned when he nibbled on her neck. "Oh, shit. Oh, oh!"

"Good girl, Kim," he growled with much intensity. "Let it all out. I'm far from done with you."

Tommy kissed his way to the valley between his girlfriend's breasts. He buried his face there. He licked at it. She gasped in much pleasure while running her fingers through his hair. She repeated her action at his hands squeezing her butt. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. He returned to her lips for another kiss. He reached behind her. He touched her white bra clasp. He fumbled with it in trying to get it undone. She opened her eyes.

Kim smiled and pushed her boyfriend away. She sat up to undo the clasp herself. She allowed the bra to fall to the bed. He stared at her breasts with so much intensity that it seemed he'd go after them any second. However, he didn't want to do that. He laid her back down and kissed her neck. He put his hands on her breasts. He ran his thumbs over the nipples, which hardened at his touch. She felt her body tense up quite a bit. She couldn't stop a gasping moan from escaping her mouth.

He trailed kisses to her chest and took the right breast into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple. She screamed pleasurably and arched her back. He gazed up at her with a smile. He turned toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. A whimper left her mouth. Her back arched once more. Fire started to build within her veins, as did in his.

She felt him kiss down to her stomach. She closed her eyes while he dipped his tongue into her navel. Her breaths became shudders. He returned to her lips for another kiss. His hands wandered all over her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He yelled in surprise when she pushed him back. He looked at her warily, and she smiled at him.

"I want to have a turn now," Kim said very seductively. "You're mine."

Kim sat up and nuzzled Tommy's jaw. She kissed it before going to his neck. She ran her hands up and down his body. He sighed in ecstasy as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair. He laid his hands on her neck while she planted kisses on his chest. She kissed him and teased his nipples with her thumbs to harden them. She brought her lips to the left nipple. She took it into her mouth.

He growled intensely while she sucked on his nipple. He squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at her head. He hung on as if he were keeping himself from falling into the abyss. The fire inside him was building to such a strong point that he was sure he would explode any minute. He had little doubt she was the same way.

She turned toward the left nipple as he opened his eyes. She gave it the same amount of attention. He opened his eyes as he emitted another intense growl. He brought her head upward for a long, hard kiss. The tongues dueled fiercely. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. He took her back and laid her down. He pulled away from her. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they went to the button of her blue jeans. He undid it and the zipper.

Tommy grabbed the waistband. Kim exhaled slowly and nodded at him. He pulled her jeans and white underwear down. She lifted her hips to allow him to remove them. They shared a series of kisses. He ran his hands up and down her legs. He cupped her butt. He brought one hand between them. She gasped ecstatically at his fondling the loose folds of her sex. She squeezed her eyes shut when his thumb stroked her clit. She moved her hips with his motions. She cried out in pleasure as she came. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe.

Kim opened her eyes as she came down from her high. A sated feeling rushed through her body. She saw the large bulge in Tommy's dark blue jeans. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Her hands unbuttoned and unzipped them. She pushed them and his blue underwear down slowly. He chuckled as he could tell she was teasing him. He helped her get them off. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock springing forward. She looked toward him. Her breathing came out in shudders. He reached for his shorts and slipped his hand into the pocket. He pulled out a condom. She chuckled.

"Always one for planning ahead, aren't you?" she teased.

"Yeah. We don't want to end up in Jason and Trini's position," he said warmly and tossed his jeans aside. He ripped the package open and took out the condom. He tossed the former in the trashcan. He squeezed the air out of the tip as he rolled the condom over his cock. He balanced himself on his elbows as he aligned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

Kim nodded at him. "Yes."

Tommy kissed Kim as he slid inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He started moving in and out of her because he didn't want for her to wait to adjust to him. She moaned with every thrust. She lifted her hips to meet each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were together in the most intimate of ways. They couldn't be happier. Their lips sought out each other as their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He planted kisses along her jaw. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He moved between nibbling and sucking on her neck, the skin tingling beneath his lips. His hands went to her butt to squeeze it hard. He moved to her ear to lick at it gently. He blew on it. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and pinching the nipples. She moaned ecstatically when he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. He repeated his actions with the other.

Kim brought Tommy's head upward to press another kiss to his lips. She kissed to his ear. She proceeded to nibble on it. He groaned loudly while laying his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. He'd break them if he had super strength. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. She looked up at him and rolled his nipples in her hands. A throaty groan left his mouth. She took one into her mouth. She sucked on it hard. He growled with much intensity and anchored her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

Tommy felt the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and Kim and massaged her clit. She moaned softly yet excitedly. She laid her hands on his neck. She closed her eyes, whimpering softly. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, and groans escaped their mouths. He kneaded her aching breasts. She opened her eyes. He stared deep into them after breaking the kiss.

"I don't think I can hold on—" Tommy started, his body tightening as each second ticked by.

Kim felt tears forming in her eyes. "Me neither."

The lovebirds kissed passionately while wrapping their arms around each other. His thrusts got harder and faster as he moved within her. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tommy came and released himself into the condom. Kim echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard while waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. She caressed his cheek.

"I feel so wonderful, Tommy," she whispered lovingly.

"As do I, Kim," he replied, swallowing hard. "As do I."

Tommy kissed Kim deeply before grabbing the base of the condom. He pulled out of her and took it off. He placed it in the trashcan. He rolled off her to lay on his back. She pulled the covers over them and snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his chest. She smiled at his arms going around her.

"Damn. Our lovemaking sessions keep getting better and better," Kim whispered and sighed happily.

"They sure do," Tommy said, smiling lightly. "You are like a force of nature."

"You are too. Making love helps us to escape to another world, even if it is only for a while," Kim commented.

"So true," Tommy agreed. "You were my first. You will always be my first."

"As will you always be mine," Kim responded. She took her head off his chest to kiss his lips. She looked down, a heavy sigh escaping her mouth. He put a finger under her chin and titled her head upward. He expressed concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, tilting his head slightly.

She sniffled. "I wish Christmas Break was starting this upcoming Monday. Then we wouldn't have to go back."

"I do too, but Christmas Break is a little over a month away. Moreover, we can't miss school. It's very important that we attend," Tommy said seriously.

"I can see that, but it's so unfair that the weekend is almost always short," Kim griped grumpily. "It'd be nice to actually have an extra day off." She mumbled inaudible words.

"I agree, but don't worry. Christmas Break will be here before we know it. We'll have all the time in the world to spend together," Tommy assured in a gentle voice.

"I understand," Kim said with a slow nod. "Still, I wish—"

"I know, but look on the bright side," Tommy said, touching her cheek. "We'll have lots of opportunities to make love." He smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Kim whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "I love you."

He kissed her nose. "I love you too."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend with much passion. His tongue entered her mouth, causing her to groan softly. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at it before blowing on it. She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, yes. That hits the spot, Tommy," she whispered softly. She groaned at his smothering her neck with hungry kisses. "Oh, don't you dare stop."

He growled. "I won't, Kim. You can count on it."

Tommy returned to Kim's lips for another kiss. She plunged her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth. She smiled into it when she heard him groan. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The world faded around them as they engaged in another round of lovemaking.

00000

Trini moaned pleasurably as Jason moved inside her on the bed in his room. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheet was wrapped tightly around their naked bodies. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He emitted an intense growl while grabbing at the headboard with both hands. Their tongues dueled in a fierce fight for control. He tightened his grip on the headboard somewhat, his thrusts increasing in speed and intensity.

He tore away from her lips. He trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on the latter. His hands slid up and down her body. He traveled to her earlobe to nibble on it. He smiled when a pleasurable moan left her mouth. His body tightened with every thrust. He kissed her passionately. They were unable to keep groans from escaping their mouths. Both of them felt the familiar fire beginning to build within them.

"Oh, that feels so good, Jason," Trini whispered as he kissed her neck. She whimpered at his sucking on it. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"That's it, Trini," Jason hissed seductively. "Let every bit of it out."

Jason rolled his girlfriend's nipples in his hands. He pinched them hard. He smiled at her groaning quietly. He broke their kiss and reached down to take the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple. He sucked on it hard. She screamed in much intensity while arching her back. He looked toward the left breast to give it the same amount of attention. She whimpered, her back forming another arch. She and her boyfriend looked into each other's eyes after he came to her eye level. Lust filled them.

He sat up with a fierce growl. He jerked her into his lap. He kissed her hard, one hand moving into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. She leaned her head back when he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He pulled back, and she pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. She kissed her way to his ear. She licked at it before blowing on it. He groaned loudly, his hands sliding to her shoulders.

She kissed him fiercely. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist to balance herself on her knees. Her tongue plunged into his mouth. She smiled against it when she heard him groan. She started to move up and down on him. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him as he met her movements with his. She kissed his jaw before nuzzling it.

She slid her hands to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, and he emitted a throaty groan. She moved her hands over his body in a slow yet steady manner. She kissed her way to his neck. She alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her head. He got louder as she blew on his ear. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

She kissed him again. He decided he didn't want to be sitting up any longer. He pushed her on her back and increased the intensity and speed of his thrusts. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. A pleasurable moan escaped her mouth. Her hands slid into his hair. He pulled away from her. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason commanded. His hips and fingers upped their speed. "Come right now!"

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Jason brought himself and Trini to climax no time in between. He gritted his teeth as he came. She let out a low, deep moan while closing her eyes. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly during the throes of her climax. Her grip loosened after it subsided.

Jason was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of his girlfriend. He listened to her heavy panting. It was like music to his ears. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They found themselves coming back to reality. She opened her eyes. He rolled off her and laid on his back. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently as he slipped his arms around her.

"Damn. This lovemaking session was absolutely amazing," she said and licked her lips.

"No kidding. You are full of energy today," he answered and swallowed hard.

"I can say the same for you. This is our fourth session. We made love three times this morning," Trini commented.

"Yep," Jason said with much pride.

"We just keep going and going—" Trini started.

"And going and going—" Jason continued.

She giggled. "And going and going—"

He smiled. "And going and going."

"Hey, we quoted the Energizer Bunny," Trini pointed out with much eagerness.

"We sure did," Jason agreed and touched the top of her head. "By the way, I have a request for you."

"What's that?" Trini asked, taking her head off his chest to look at him.

"Don't ever stop a lovemaking session, so you can put on your makeup," Jason joked and reached down to pinch her butt.

"I will stop to put on my makeup if I want to," Trini said playfully and smacked him on the shoulder. "Besides, you need to keep your hands to yourself." She shook a finger in his face.

Jason smirked. "Too bad. I'll pinch your butt as much as I want to!"

He gave her butt another pinch. She smacked him on the shoulder again and returned her head to his chest. She ran her fingertips down to his stomach and traced circles into it.

"I really like laying with you like this," Jason admitted.

"Me too. This bed is so comfortable that I feel I can sink down into it," Trini said, letting out a soft sigh.

"You want me to go with you?" Jason wondered.

"Sure. I have one condition," Trini commented, feeling him slide his hand into her hair.

"What's that?" Jason asked curiously.

"You can't fall on top of me," Trini answered, giggling slightly.

"If I can't do that, then you can't either," Jason commented with a playful growl.

"Spoilsport," Trini mumbled.

"I heard that," Jason retorted and blew a raspberry.

She reached up to tweak his nose. She jumped when he squeezed her side and gave him a slap on the chest. They shared a laugh before suppressing yawns. They snorted.

"I want to breastfeed our baby. I've heard it reduces the risk of health issues such as obesity and diabetes. It also strengthens the bond between mother and child," Trini said.

"I hope you can do that. At the same time, you should prepare for the possibility you won't be able to breastfeed the baby," Jason pointed out.

"I am willing to face that possibility," Trini answered in much determination. She smacked her lips. "It doesn't matter how I feed the baby. Mothers will judge me for it."

Jason groaned. "You're damned if you do breastfeed. You're damned if you don't."

"Exactly," Trini said and mumbled inaudible words. "I don't care, though. I'll let them judge me all they want. I will feed our baby the way it feels comfortable."

"Good for you," Jason commented with great pride.

"Humans live on average of seventy-five years. Many are living into their eighties and nineties," Trini murmured in great awe.

"I hope I have as much energy then as I do now," Jason whispered.

Trini sighed softly. "As do I. I hope I'm by your side when we turn eighty."

Jason couldn't help but smile as Trini removed her head from his chest and looked at him. The idea of being with his girlfriend when they turned eighty appealed to him very much. Of course, they could never be sure what the future would bring for them. One thing was clear. They were determined to be the best parents they could be to their child.

Trini kissed her boyfriend on the lips. He brought his hands to her neck while deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched, and they let out loud groans. He flipped her over on her back. He settled in between her legs. He began kissing her neck. Their heartbeats began speeding up. Electricity ran through their veins at such a high speed that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

"Oh, Jason. I love you so much," Trini moaned.

Jason sucked on her neck. "I love you too, Trini."

Jason captured Trini's lips in a fierce kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues dueled fiercely for control. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.

00000

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking twenty minutes later. The second condom was in the trashcan. He lay on his back. She was snuggled against him and had her head on his chest. The covers covered their bodies from their chests downward. He stroked her arm, taking slow yet even breaths. He brought his hand to her shoulder. He rubbed it gently.

"That was a great lovemaking session," Tommy said.

"You're telling me. We were moving all over the place," Kim replied as she traced circles into her boyfriend's chest. "We even ended up facing the wrong side of the bed."

"I didn't mind being over there," Tommy agreed, increasing the pressure on his girlfriend's shoulder somewhat. "We're lucky we didn't end up on the floor."

"I wouldn't have minded doing it on the floor if we ended up there," Kim said, a laugh coming out of her mouth.

"Me neither," Tommy admitted, sighing quietly. "The carpet is quite soft just like at the cabin."

She showed regret. "It's unfortunate this house doesn't have a fireplace."

"I don't care if it doesn't," Tommy commented. "I'm willing to make love to you on the floor and anywhere else you desire."

"I'm glad you said that. I would've tickled your sides if you hadn't," Kim threatened playfully.

"Do it. I dare you," Tommy said.

"Okay, you are going to really get it!" Kim shouted with much delight.

He expressed fake fear. "Do your worst."

Kim removed her head from Tommy's chest. She pushed herself into a sitting position. She brought her hands to his sides and tickled them. She growled menacingly while increasing the pressure on them. He laughed very hard.

"Okay! You win, Kim! I give up! I give up!" Tommy yelled.

"Good," Kim responded and took her hands away from his sides. "Remember who tickles the hardest in this relationship."

He smirked. "I believe that'd be me."

She laughed sarcastically. "Sure, you are."

Tommy smiled and kissed Kim softly. He sighed contently at her laying back down and placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Their breathing seemed to mingle together.

"I am so glad our parents are willing to help Jason and Trini with their baby," Kim whispered in much relief.

"Moreover, your mother said Trini could live with you if her parents threw her out," Tommy added.

"I was shocked when she suggested that, but I realized it was a good idea. She and Dad have always thought of Trini as a daughter. Of course, they didn't want me interfering with her and her family because arranged marriages were part of their culture. They will be disgusted to learn her father tried to force an abortion on her," Kim explained.

"Mine will too. So will Zack and Billy's. All of us respect Mr. and Mrs. Kwan's beliefs, but that didn't give him the right to try to force an abortion on his own daughter," Tommy commented in seriousness.

"My parents would never force an abortion on me," Kim said, snorting. "Nor would they force me to give up my child for adoption. They are not concerned with how the public perceives them."

"Neither are mine," Tommy responded, warmth echoing from his voice. "If you become pregnant, I will take responsibility for our child."

"I'm happy to hear that," Kim whispered in sweetness.

He wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly. He felt her run her hand over his chest and stomach. He jumped at her hitting his ticklish spot on his ribs.

"Always one for hitting that spot, aren't you?" he teased.

"Yes, I am," she said, taking her head off his chest to look at him. "What are you going to do about it?" She smirked.

Tommy gave her a menacing look. "This."

Tommy brought his hand to Kim's butt to give it a hard pinch. She screamed delightfully and gave her boyfriend a light smack to his chest.

"You're such a pervert, Tommy," Kim commented.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't start that," Kim warned and shook a finger in his face.

"Too bad," Tommy growled in playfulness. "I will do it, anyway."

Tommy pinched Kim's butt twice, making her squeal with laughter. They shared a series of kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad our parents never strictly forbade sex outside of marriage," Tommy whispered in great relief.

"Me too," Kim replied. "I don't mind people thinking sex should only within the bounds of marriage. What I don't like is those who rant we are condemned to hell for not being married before having sex. In our view, out-of-wedlock children are no different from the in-wedlock ones."

"Unfortunately, those people don't care. They will continue to tell everyone who has children out of wedlock they are condemned to hell," Tommy muttered, frowning.

"Let them," Kim answered with great determination. "I'm going to raise my child, whether I am married or not."

"I will too," Tommy murmured. "Now, come here."

Tommy kissed Kim with much passion. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. Their heartrates sped up. Fire began to race through their veins. She climbed on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She planted kisses on his jaw before nuzzling it very lightly. She traveled to his chest and licked at the spot over his heart. He moaned quietly as he rolled his head back into the pillow. She captured his lips in another kiss. She smiled into his mouth when he grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

Tommy sat up, a loud grunt leaving his mouth. He kept his grip on Kim's hair. He moved his hands to her breasts and fondled them. He trailed kisses along her neck. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She moaned in great ecstasy while leaning her head back. The world faded around them as they proceeded to make love once more.

00000

Jason and Trini sighed with much content as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They lay on their sides with her back against him. He slid his hand up and down her arm. The sheet covered their bodies from the chest down. He moved it toward hers until their fingers entwined.

"Talk about another great lovemaking session," he said in amazement.

"I'll say," she agreed and looked over her shoulder at him. "It will be hard to make love the regular once my stomach starts expanding." She frowned.

Jason shrugged. "That's okay. We can do it in other positions."

"I like the idea of doing it in other positions," Trini answered warmly. "Doing it from behind is a good one."

"It sure is," Jason said with pride. "Some people think it's weird because that's how many animals mate, but I think it's perfect." He winked at her before letting go of her hand.

"I do too," Trini commented and rolled over. "Just don't fall off the bed when we do it from behind."

"I'll try not to," Jason answered, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

"Good for you," Trini said, flicking his nose. "If you hadn't said that, I would've held you in a headlock until you did."

"Bring it on," Jason threatened in a playful voice. "I dare you."

She tapped his nose with her finger. "I will in the near future."

She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. They moved their hands toward each other until their fingers entwined again.

"I know one thing I have to do in regards to our baby," Jason whispered seriously. "I have to find a job."

"Christmas is just a little over a month away. It shouldn't be too hard for you to find one," Trini assured.

"Ernie has several open positions for part-time workers at the Youth Center. He pays his employees eight dollars and ten cents an hour as a starting pay. Maybe I should ask him if I could work with him," Jason suggested.

She smiled. "I think he'd be delighted to have you work for him. He's always been a great friend to the gang."

He chuckled. "I think I will. I'm not afraid to do messy tasks such as mopping and sweeping."

"Veronica is. She considers those tasks to be for poor people," Trini mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"She's an idiot," Jason hissed annoyingly and scoffed to himself. "She doesn't know what it is like to work hard because she never had to. Her father is a successful car salesman. He and her mother give her everything, and she never gives them anything in return." He looked about ready to vomit.

"She is the biggest spoiled brat in all of Angel Grove," Trini said bluntly. "She has no friends whatsoever. She has driven away all the ones she did have."

"She has no one but herself to blame. She will end up old and alone," Jason commented.

Trini gave a sharp nod. "That's right."

Jason smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. He kept his lips for thirty second before pulling back. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"After graduation, I plan on getting a full-time job. While I am doing that, I will see if Ernie will let me work for him full-time," Jason whispered, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

"I don't think he'd mind," Trini said, giggling to herself. "After I recover from giving birth, I will begin working toward fulfilling my dream of becoming a bird trainer at the Angel Grove Zoo."

"I hope you do fulfill that. If you don't, then I'm sure you will find something else to shoot for," Jason responded hopefully.

"Thanks. I hope you find a good-paying full-time job. No matter when you find it, Ernie will be sad to see you go," Trini pointed out.

"I will be sad to leave him, but at least he will have given me work experience," Jason murmured.

"Yeah," Trini agreed and touched his forehead after pulling her hand away from his. "Now, I want to do something else."

Trini kissed her boyfriend passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled at his excited groans. Their heartbeats sped up, and fire went through their veins. He flipped her over on her back and settled in between her legs. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She moaned pleasurably. They got lost in another lovemaking session.


	12. Sitting Around

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini and Tommy/Kim. Jason and Trini's admission of their relationship and her pregnancy to his parents will be coming in the next few chapters. I am ready to get that part over with. This fic is also getting closer to the end. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: Sitting Around

Billy and Zack sat on the living room couch in the late afternoon. They were watching a recording of _Beauty and the Beast._ The scene where the castle furniture fought Gaston's mob played. They grabbed diet cokes from the coffee table and took long sips of them. They laughed as Cogsworth poked LeFou in the butt with a pair of scissors in which the latter screamed loudly.

"Talk about screaming like a girl," Zack said, touching the back of his neck as he let out a small yawn.

"No shit, Sherlock," Billy agreed, scratching his leg. "The funniest part of the fight was when Wardrobe dressed a man in drag. He screamed so loud that he ran away."

Zack snickered as the image of the cross-dressed man played in his mind. He and Billy drank a little more of their cokes.

"I think cross-dressing is a great way to spy on someone," Zack admitted.

"I remember the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'The Love Machine.' Zack and Jessie dressed up as an old woman and an old man respectively to spy on Slater and Jennifer when they went on a date to a movie. It was funny to see them having trouble with their clothes. Zack even broke Jessie's bra," Billy explained.

"Yeah. I always laugh so hard at that part," Zack commented with great pride.

"Me too," Billy responded. "It's said that laughter is good for the soul."

"It sure is," Zack agreed in a warm voice.

"Do you remember when we, Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kim went up to Uncle Leon's cabin to spend the weekend studying for a major physical science test our freshman year?" Billy wondered.

Zack smiled as he remembered that trip. "Boy, do I ever. It was fun studying together. After getting a bite to eat, we, Jason, and Tommy got into a pillow fight."

"As I recall, you started the fight when you threw pillows at Tommy, Jason, and me after you danced on the floor and jumped on your bed," Billy said, pointing his finger at his friend.

"It was fun. We ended up knocking the feathers out of the pillows because we were hitting each other so hard," Zack pointed out.

"They fell all over the floor, but it didn't matter," Billy said, shrugging. "The maid would clean it up when we left." He snorted.

"At one point, you and I accidentally walked in on Tommy and Kim making out on her bed. Our eyes got so big that we thought they'd pop out like slinkies," Zack said, snickering as he remembered that moment.

"It's not something you want to write home about," Billy said, cupping his chin in his hand. "That's for sure."

"All the studying paid off," Zack whispered in happiness. "The entire gang got As. Bulk and Skull got Fs."

Billy licked his lips. "Mr. Shanks was really pissed off at them. He spent five minutes ranting about how they would never graduate from high school."

"That's true, but Bulk and Skull are on track to graduate now," Zack said matter-of-factly. "They started improving their schoolwork not very long after that. They even tried to stay out of trouble as much as they could."

"It's not easy to avoid trouble when you're used to making it," Billy pointed out.

"Yes, but Bulk and Skull try their hardest," Zack said, smiling lightly.

The duo finished their cokes. They stood up and took them into the kitchen. They approached the trashcan to throw them inside. They returned to the living room couch. They were about to sit down when footsteps caught their attention. They turned to see Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini walk in. The quartet stopped before them.

"It's about time you four rejoined us," Billy said, crossing his arms.

"Nice hairstyles," Zack joked as he gestured toward his friends' messed-up hair.

"That was so funny that I died laughing, Zack," Tommy said sarcastically. He, his girlfriend, Jason, and Trini ran their fingers through their hair in which they managed to fix it some. "You two will have your hair messed up when you become intimate with your future girlfriends."

Jason snorted. "He's right."

Zack pointed his finger at his head. "It'd be nice to have a girlfriend, but my hair isn't designed for messiness."

"You're lucky, Zack. The rest of us have to deal with messy hair," Trini muttered with a frown.

"Unfortunately," Kim agreed.

Billy uncrossed his arms. "Everyone knows long hair gets messier than short hair does."

Tommy, Kim, and Trini looked at each other. They couldn't count the number of times their hair got very messy. They did everything in their power to keep it neat, but it wasn't always enough. They and Jason turned toward the TV to see Gaston's mob chasing Footstool, who was carrying LeFou's shoe.

"You guys are watching _Beauty and the Beast,_ " Kim squeaked delightfully. "I love that movie."

"Could we watch it with you?" Tommy wondered and looked at Billy and Zack along with his friends and girlfriend.

"Of course," Billy said eagerly.

"The more, the merrier!" Zack blurted out. "Just don't let Lumiere burn your butt with his head flame." He stifled a snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Jason said sarcastically. "That was really funny, Zack."

Jason, Trini, and Zack went to the couch to sit down. Tommy and Kim got the armchairs while Billy took the foldable chair. They focused their attention on the movie.

"I remember Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I went to see this movie in the theater. We were just thirteen years old at the time," Kim explained.

"It was also the first time our parents left us by ourselves there. They dropped each of us off forty minutes before it began. They gave us enough money for snacks and drinks. We also had quarters for the arcade. We played video games until seventeen minutes before the movie started," Trini commented.

"My parents dropped me off to see the same movie when I was living in Houston. They got me there fifty minutes before it began. They gave me enough money for snacks and drinks. I also had quarters for the arcade. I played video games until twelve minutes before it started," Tommy added.

"It's so cool you share a lot in common with us, Tommy," Kim said, looking toward her boyfriend along with the others.

"I'm glad I do," Tommy said, winking at her. "After all, what else could we share in common?"

The others gave shrug. Jason turned to Trini and placed his hand over her stomach. He rubbed it so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"Trini and I plan on letting our child watch movies such as _Beauty and the Beast_ , _Bambi_ , _The Land Before Time_ , and many others," Jason said in a prideful voice.

"We sure are," Trini agreed, kissing his cheek.

Kim frowned. "You won't believe this, but some people think those movies and others should be banned. They claim they are too scary for children."

Trini turned to her best friend along with the others. "Let them think that, Kim. To us, these movies are perfect for kids. They don't have much violence in them at all. There are some scary moments, but children do need a good scare at some point in their lives."

"That's right," Billy agreed.

"If people rant we are bad parents because we let our child watch _Beauty and the Beast_ , _Bambi_ , and _The Land Before Time_ , we'll just ignore them," Jason commented. "They can have their beliefs. We won't stop them."

"Good for you, bro," Tommy said and gave him a thumbs-up.

Zack smiled. "Just don't be surprised if your kid pretends to be characters from movies and cartoons."

"Jason and I don't mind that at all. Children do need to use their imaginations. It helps their minds grow," Trini pointed out.

Tommy groaned in some annoyance. "Unfortunately, their imaginations run wild sometimes." He mumbled inaudible words.

"It happens to all children, Tommy," Jason whispered, sighing to himself. "It happened to all of us when we were young."

Tommy shrugged. He and the others returned their attention to the TV. The scene where Gaston and the Beast fought played.

"How about we watch a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_ after this movie is over?" Billy suggested.

"I'd love that," Tommy said with much eagerness.

"I would too," Zack added.

"Hey, don't forget us," Jason, Trini, and Kim yelled while pointing their fingers at themselves.

"I guess that makes it unanimous," Billy commented joyfully.

"I can't get enough of the Whammies," Jason said.

"You're telling me," Tommy agreed. "They're the best part of the game."

"The Cyndi Lauper Whammy was so funny. She sang, 'I want money! I want money! I want money! Cash! Whoo! Whoo!' while she danced across the screen," Kim yelled and moved from side to side.

"That's my favorite Whammy," Trini said and smiled.

"My favorite is the Tarzan Whammy. He swung on a vine and yelled, 'Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!' before he crashed into an angry elephant," Zack said and grabbed at the air in front of him with one hand above another. He imitated swinging on a vine by leaning back and then forward. He laid his hands in his lap as he straightened his posture. "It was wild."

"I wouldn't want to be that guy," Billy said truthfully.

"Me neither," Tommy agreed, grabbing a fistful of hair. "One very funny Whammy is the Football Whammy. He yelled, 'I'm open! I'm open! Throw me the bomb! Throw me the—' as he was running and caught an actual bomb that was thrown to him. It exploded in his face. An 'Oh, no!' came from him." He imitated the sound of a loud explosion.

"Nice imitation of an explosion, Tommy," Kim complimented.

"Thanks, Kim," Tommy commented, turning to her and waving to her. They looked at the others as he laid his hand in his lap.

"What's really cool is _Press Your Luck_ aired on USA from 1987 until 1995," Jason said. "It was picked up by the network after its cancellation a year earlier following its three-year run on CBS."

"That's eight years. That's more than twice as long as the original run!" Zack blurted out in amazement.

"Well, the show was popular during its original run, Zack," Kim said, chuckling softly. "It became even more popular due to it airing on USA."

"Jenny Jones was a contestant on that show. She won over eighteen thousand dollars over the course of three episodes from January 28 to 30, 1985. She hosts _The Jenny Jones Show_ now," Billy pointed out.

"Steve Bryant of the Houston Oilers football team was also on the show. He won over sixteen thousand dollars on July 12, 15, and 16, 1985," Jason added.

"It makes me wonder if there will ever be a reboot of this cool show," Zack said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. Whoever does the reboot should make the board patterns very random. Michael Larson cracked it and used it to his advantage during his run on June 8 and 11, 1984. He won over one hundred thousand dollars," Billy whispered seriously.

"That is a lot of money," Kim said matter-of-factly.

"Unlike other episodes, his run went beyond the normal thirty minutes. It was expanded into a second episode," Zack pointed out.

"One thing is clear. He was a smart cookie," Billy commented.

Zack leaned back in his seat and sighed contently as he put his hands behind his head. This caused the others to look at him.

"Isn't it great the six of us are together on a Saturday?" Zack asked, putting his hands behind his head.

Trini giggled happily. "You bet, Zack. The best part is none of us had any homework this weekend. Since Jason's parents were away at Mr. Harrison's place, this was the perfect time for us to have a get-together."

"I don't mind doing homework during the weekend, but I don't like doing it during a get-together," Billy admitted.

"Who does?" Jason muttered, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't mind having another getaway to a place to study for a big test."

Billy showed thoughtfulness. "There's always Uncle Leon's cabin to go to."

"I love that cabin, Billy. It's really nice," Tommy said warmly. "There's another place that'd be great for us to study at."

"What's that, Tommy?" Kim wondered.

"Uncle John's cabin," Tommy said, turning to her. "Because it is surrounded by forest and sits on top of a hill, there would no one to bother us. It's a bit bigger too."

"It sure is," Kim said, standing up and going over to him. She sat in his lap and slipped her arms around his neck. "The gang has been up there several times for getaways, but none of them were for studying. You and I always sleep in the master bedroom."

Jason slipped his arm around Trini's shoulder. "Trini and I always take the next biggest room while Billy and Zack share the smallest room."

"I love the idea of using that cabin for study time," Zack commented with much warmth.

"As do I," Billy added.

"We do too," Jason and Trini announced in much joy.

Tommy chuckled as he and Kim gazed at the others. "Okay. We'll go up there to study for a test sometime."

The others cheered and whooped loudly. In fact, they were so loud that they scared off the northern mockingbirds that had been sitting on the windowsill. They became quiet. Tommy and Jason gazed at Kim and Trini, whom both eyed them.

"Cabins are the perfect place for guys to be alone with their girls," Tommy said, kissing the spot underneath Kim's ear.

"They sure are," Jason whispered, nuzzling Trini's neck and nibbling on it very gently.

"You horny boys," Kim growled playfully and laid her hand on Tommy's chest. She pushed him back.

"You need to keep your naughty thoughts to yourselves," Trini added, touching Jason's shoulder. She shoved him away.

"Hey, you two have naughty thoughts about us too," Tommy pointed out.

"Of course, we do, silly," Kim said, punching him in the shoulder. "It's what teenagers do." She giggled. "I admit that it's fun having them."

"Yeah," Trini agreed, flicking her boyfriend's nose.

"If you couples are thinking of making out, please get a room," Zack commented seriously.

"The bedrooms are that way," Billy said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the hallway.

"Yes, sir!" Tommy yelled and saluted the genius.

Billy and Zack looked at each other with shrugs. They and their friends shifted their attention back to the movie.


	13. Bathroom Romp

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. The next chapter will likely be the rest of the gang's final appearance, though that may change. I have five more chapters to go before I reach the end. It will follow with an epilogue. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: Bathroom Romp

Kim was brushing her hair in the hallway bathroom forty minutes later. Tommy stood beside her. He had already brushed his hair, as had Jason and Trini with theirs. She finished with hers and laid the brush on the counter. She pulled it behind her neck. He smiled as she eyed him. She placed her hands on the counter. She tapped them on it twice.

"I say you've done a great job brushing your hair," he complimented.

"Why, thank you," Tommy said with pride.

"It'd be pretty cool if our hair came to life, wouldn't it?" Kim squeaked gleefully.

"Yes, it would. I would use mine to throw you on the bed, so I can make passionate love to you," Tommy said, tickling her cheek.

"I would do the same to you," Kim responded and flicked his nose.

"You better stop flicking my nose or else," Tommy warned.

"What will you do, throw me out of the bathroom?" Kim taunted with much playfulness.

"No, I won't," Tommy said, shaking his head. "I will do this."

He brought his hand down to her butt and squeezed it. He gave it another squeeze, this one being harder. She smacked him on the shoulder before pointing her finger in his face.

"You need to quit squeezing my butt, you little pervert," Kim growled in mock anger.

"Too bad," Tommy commented, turning his nose upward. "I will squeeze your butt, anyway. In fact, here I go." He squeezed her butt again. "I won't stop at all."

"Then I will have to slap your shoulder again," Kim said and gave his shoulder another slap. "There."

He smirked. "I deserved that."

She giggled. "I'm glad you said that. If you hadn't, I would've held you in a headlock until you did."

He ruffled her hair, laughing at her swatting his hand aside. They looked toward the mirror.

"It's been fun hanging out with the gang," Tommy said, frowning. "I wish we could stay longer."

"Me too," Kim answered with some regret. "I understand why Billy and Zack want to held home shorty. They don't want to miss dinner." She furrowed her brow.

Tommy gave a shrug. "What teen wants to miss dinner? Better yet, what teen wants to be late for curfew?"

"Sometimes, teens can't help being late for their curfews," Kim commented. "They should call their parents and inform them they might be late."

"Our parents were smart to get us cellphones," Tommy said with much proudness.

Kim held up a finger. "That they were. Cellphones allow people to call for help if their vehicles break down. That is if they can get good signals on them."

"Let's tie your underwear to my antenna on my jeep if we get stranded on the side of the road," Tommy joked.

"You're dreaming if you think I will let you do that," Kim said, shaking her head rapidly.

"Oh, come on!" Tommy whined and pouted.

"Keep pouting," Kim insisted, pinching his nose. "I love seeing that."

He smiled. "I will always pout for you."

Tommy and Kim shared two kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They pulled apart after thirty seconds. His smile faded, and he became serious. He reached over to close the door. He locked it. He moved behind her. He pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck. He nibbled on it. He proceeded to suck on it. She found herself unable to keep a groan from leaving her lips.

"Tommy, we should get ready to go," Kim muttered, shuddering a bit. "We don't want to miss—"

Kim became stiff when her boyfriend moved his hands up to her breasts. He rubbed them through her blouse. He squeezed them hard, making her moan in much ecstasy. Excitement started to rush through her body. Her breaths came out as shudders. She closed her eyes.

"Tommy, don't you dare stop," she insisted huskily.

"I won't," he growled with so much sexual intensity that he looked about ready to lose it. He sucked on her neck before blowing on it gently. "I want you to know that you are mine now and forever. I hope you will never forget that."

Kim hissed fiercely as she turned around. "I won't. And you are mine now and forever."

Tommy smiled. "Yes, I am."

Tommy locked his lips with his girlfriend's. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and touched hers. They emitted loud groans. He pressed her against the sink. He slid his hand down to her thigh. He rubbed it gently at first, but he increased the pressure somewhat. He brought her leg to his hip. He held it there. He stroked it slowly but surely as he kissed her neck.

He pulled away and looked her in the eye. He took his shit off and threw it to the floor. She put her leg down. She removed her blouse and tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around her as they resumed kissing. She moved hers around his neck. Electricity rushed through their bodies. Their hearts pounded against their chests. He moved her away from the sink. He lifted her, sitting her on the counter. This put her at just the right height for him to move in between her legs.

He broke away from her lips to kiss down to her neck. She moaned excitedly while tightening her arms around his neck. He moved his hands between them. He undid the button and zipper to her jeans. He pulled them and her underwear off. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pushed them and his underwear down. She cupped his face in her hands, her breathing coming out in fast pants.

"Make love to me right now, Tommy," Kim pleaded as tears shined in her eyes. "I don't want to use a condom. I want to feel you fully this time."

"Are you sure? I know you are on birth control, but there is still a chance of you getting pregnant," Tommy said seriously.

She whimpered. "Yes. Let's do this just this once. Please."

Tommy cupped his girlfriend's chin in his hand. Though he didn't want to forego the condom, he admitted he wanted to feel her fully as well. In fact, he thought making love without protection was even better than with it. They hadn't done it in a long time. He wished they could do it all the time, but he knew they couldn't.

"Okay. We'll do it without the condom just this once," he relented.

"Thank you," she replied happily. "Thank you."

Tommy held himself in hand, as he moved toward Kim's entrance. They moaned simultaneously when they made first contact. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in and out of her, his hands sliding to her butt. He squeezed it hard. He brought her to meet him at every thrust.

"Damn it," Tommy growled with much seduction. "I can't believe how good you feel, Kim."

Tommy buried his face in Kim's neck to kiss it. He sucked on it before blowing on it hard. Her hands moved from his back to his butt. She moaned loudly at his thrusts becoming harder and faster. They felt the fire burning within their veins, their climax approaching. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body tightly.

"Tommy, I won't be able—" Kim whispered excitedly.

He lifted her head to kiss her hard. Their tongues dueled for control, and groans came out of their mouths.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy growled with great intensity. "I want to feel you come."

Kim moaned while throwing her head back. Her climax took her almost immediately. Tommy upped his pace, his thrusts getting harder. He released himself into her after two more strokes. They looked into each other's eyes. Their pants mingled together.

"Wow," Kim said breathlessly.

"Definitely wow," Tommy agreed. "In fact, I need to have more of you."

Tommy picked Kim up off the counter. His cock was still inside her. He laid her on the floor. He began moving in and out of her again. She groaned with much excitement. He kissed her neck before licking at it. Their hands wandered and groped every part of their bodies. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He planted kisses along her jaw. He listened to her soft moans.

He alternated between nibbling and blowing on his girlfriend's neck. The skin tingled beneath his lips. He moved his hands to her butt. He gave it a hard squeeze. He made his way to her ear. He traced his tongue along it before nibbling on it gently. He increased the pressure some. She whimpered when he touched her breasts through her bra. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He pinched the nipples. She moaned ecstatically at his sliding his hands up and down her legs.

"Oh, yes," Kim groaned. She felt him rub deep circles into her thighs. She was unable to back a whimper. "Oh, damn."

"That's it, Kim," Tommy hissed with intensity. "Let every bit of it out."

Tommy increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Kim kissed his shoulder. She ran her tongue along it. Her hands moved over his back, chest, stomach, and arms. They traced every muscle that lined them. They went to his butt. She gave it three hard squeezes. He tried to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help himself.

Feeling the fire within him reaching its peak, he slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She moaned pleasurably. She grabbed at his hair while closing her eyes and whimpered softly. The lovebirds engaged in long, hard kissing. Their tongues dueled for control, and groans left their mouths. She tore away from him and opened her eyes. She stared into his. She clenched her teeth so tightly that she thought she'd break them.

Tommy upped his pace, intense growls leaving his mouth. He made three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers. He released himself into Kim. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. He collapsed on top of her. Their breathing came out in hard, fast pants. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They managed to catch their breath. He lifted himself and looked at her. He swallowed hard.

"It's amazing we made love twice in the bathroom in just a few short minutes," she whispered in a warm voice.

"It sure is. I'm so glad we did," he answered and chuckled softly. "I found myself unable to resist doing it again." He tapped her nose with his finger three times.

"It was great doing it without the condom. I wish we could do that all the time, but we can't," Kim whispered in much sadness.

"I know," Tommy agreed. "The bright side about making love in here is there are condoms in the second drawer. Jason put them there in case I forget to bring some."

"Thank God there are plenty of them in that drawer," Kim said and yawned widely. "We hadn't made love without protection in a long time. I had a strong desire to do it today." She emitted a soft sniffle.

"As did I," Tommy commented in a loving voice. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim replied with much warmth.

The lovebirds kissed twice before rubbing noses. He pulled back, and they looked into each other's eyes. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. She swallowed hard before biting her lip.

"What if I do become pregnant since we didn't use a condom?" she wondered.

"Then we'll just have to deal with it," he answered and showed determination. "One thing is clear. I won't give you or the baby up."

Kim choked back a sob. "I'm glad. I'm sure our parents wouldn't exactly be thrilled at us becoming teen parents after we told them about Jason and Trini's situation."

"Yes, but I can see them coming around and supporting us," Tommy assured.

"Me too," Kim said and smiled. "If we do become parents, Jason and Trini can help us with our baby. So can Billy and Zack. I have no doubt they would accept it."

Tommy exhaled. "That'd be nice. I wonder who would faint from stinky diapers first."

She slapped him on the shoulder, getting a laugh from him. They kissed three times before pressing their foreheads together.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she suggested.

"Sure," he replied with a nod. "Let's get dressed first."

Kim squeaked with delight. "Of course. We're not going to the living room looking like this."

Tommy gave her a wink. "It'd be fun to go there naked. I can see our friends' eyes popping out like slinkies."

Kim ruffled Tommy's hair. He pulled out of her with a loud grunt. He stood up and grabbed her hands. He helped her up. He pulled up his underwear and jeans before buttoning and zipping them. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. She got her jeans and underwear. She pulled them up. She buttoned and zipped her jeans. She got her blouse to put it on. He unlocked the door as she grabbed the brush. She proceeded to brush her hair.


	14. Goodbye, Steamy Shower, and In Bed

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "Conflicts of the Heart." I am so happy it took just two days to get it out. I am on a roll here. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. This will likely be the rest of the gang's final appearance, though that may change. I have four more chapters to go before I do the epilogue. The epilogue will take place years into the future. I will not reveal what it will be like. You will have to wait until I post it. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Goodbye/Steamy Shower/In Bed

Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack were standing next to the living room coffee table. Zack dug the heel of his blue tennis shoe into the carpet. He planted the toe in it three seconds later. He heard chuckling and looked toward Billy, who raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his sides. He put his hand on his neck before licking his lips.

"If I didn't know any better, Zack, I'd say you were trying to put your shoe into the carpet," Billy joked.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Billy," Zack retorted in mock annoyance mixed with sarcasm.

"Good use of sarcasm, buddy," Jason complimented.

"Thanks, Jase," Zack said, winking at him. "It's a trait of funny people like me." He turned his nose upward.

"Don't hold that nose so high, Zack," Trini warned. "You'll drown if it starts pouring down rain." She blew a raspberry.

"Too bad," Zack responded. "I'm holding it high, anyway."

Jason and Trini looked at each other with shrugs. Footsteps caught the entire group's attention. It turned to see Tommy and Kim coming its way. The couple stopped before it.

"It's about time you two joined us. I can't help but wonder what you two were up to," Zack teased and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's none of your business, Zack," Tommy replied in a calm yet firm voice.

Kim pointed her finger at Zack. "You really need to stop being so nosey."

Zack smirked. "I know you are, but what am I, Kim?"

Kim waved Zack off, getting a laugh from him. She and the others turned to Jason and Trini. They couldn't help but sigh sadly.

"I wish we could all stay, but we have to get home and have dinner," Kim whispered in regret.

"It's okay. We had a fun time," Trini replied with much warmth.

"Good luck with telling your parents everything, bro," Tommy commented, holding up his hand.

"Thanks, man," Jason answered and grabbed it. He patted it with such gentleness that it seemed he hadn't done that. He released his hold on it. "I appreciate it."

Billy gave Trini a serious look. "Don't do anything strenuous. The baby is at its most vulnerable right now."

Trini rolled her eyes. "I won't, Billy. I'm not stupid. Before you say anything about nutrition, I won't pig out on junk food constantly."

"Good for you," Tommy complimented.

"We'll see you two Monday," Kim commented and winked at her lifelong friends.

"I'll call you and tell you what happened tomorrow night," Trini responded, snorting softly.

"That's fine with me," Kim said with a small smile.

Tommy tensed somewhat. "We'd better get going before our parents call to tell us they are looking for us."

Jason nodded at him. "Good point."

The group went to the front door. Jason unlocked it and opened it. He and Trini stepped aside, allowing their friends to go outside. They stepped into the doorway. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack headed to the sidewalk. They walked down it. They turned to the couple and waved to them. Jason and Trini gave waves of their own and went back inside. He closed the door. He locked it.

"We're so lucky to have such supportive friends," Jason whispered in great relief.

"That we are," Trini responded and cleared her throat. "I'm glad I told Tommy and Kim about the baby last night. It took some of the weight off my shoulders."

"It wasn't until Billy and Zack pledged their support that the rest was lifted off our shoulders," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah," Trini agreed. Suddenly, an idea clicked in her head. "I don't know about you, but I want to get a shower."

"Me too," Jason agreed. "We better get into the shower stall before the water leaves the house." He snickered.

"You goofball," Trini retorted with mock annoyance and slapped his shoulder. "Let's go. Before we get into the shower, I'd like a drink of water from the kitchen."

"Okey-dokey," Jason commented eagerly and took her hand. They walked into the kitchen while singing nonsense.

00000

Jason and Trini were kissing passionately in the hallway shower stall twelve minutes later. They were directly underneath the running water. They moaned, their hands wandering and groping everywhere. Their hearts pounded against their chests. In fact, it seemed they'd leap out and land next to their feet any second. Electricity raced through their veins, and their tongues fought for dominance.

He kissed down to her neck to lick at it. He gave it a gentle yet firm blow. She leaned her head back. She sighed in great pleasure. She got louder at his nibbling on it. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his back. She moved them to his shoulders. She gripped them as if she were trying to keep herself from going over the edge.

She winced painfully at his biting down on her. She sighed in relief when the pain faded very quickly. She had no doubt a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she hoped he'd leave marks all over her body. He pulled back and kissed her possessively. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her lips when she groaned.

Jason planted a trail of kisses to his girlfriend's chest. He dropped to his knees as he moved to down to her stomach. He rubbed his face against before nibbling on it very gently. She screamed ecstatically as she leaned her head back. Her scream was so loud that it sent an echo through the hallway and possibly outside. She brought her hands to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hands kneaded her breasts. Her nipples became hard to his touch. He decided he was tired of her standing. He took her hands. He guided her to sit in his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. They pressed their foreheads together. He sighed contently at her arms encircling his neck.

"Oh, Trini," he growled intensely.

"Jason," she whispered and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

He kissed her neck hungrily while growling softly. He alternated between sucking on and licking at it. He blew on it before kissing it again. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He pinched them hard, and she winced loudly. She emitted another loud wince when he gave them another hard pinch. Her body tensed up, and she was unable to keep a gasping moan from leaving her mouth. Fire started to build within them.

He kissed down to her chest. He used his tongue to tease her right breast. She screamed delightfully, as she threw her head back. Her back arched when he ran his hands up and down her sides. He nibbled on her nipple so gently that it seemed he hadn't even touched it. He turned toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. Her back made another arch. She whimpered softy.

Trini tapped Jason's head, and he looked at her. She captured his lips in a possessive kiss. She coaxed his lips to open with her tongue and traced every inch of his mouth. She smiled into it when she heard him groan. She planted kisses along his jawline. She traveled down to his neck. She slid her tongue up and down it. She blew on it as she slid her hands all over his body. He sighed in ecstasy. He moved his hands into her hair. He gripped it tightly.

"Oh, that hits the spot, Trini," Jason yelled as she nibbled on his neck. He gasped at her sucking on it. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"Good boy, Jason," Trini hissed very seductively. "Let it all out. I'm far from being done with you."

Trini climbed out of her boyfriend's lap while trailing kisses down to his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. He was unable to keep a moan from coming out of his mouth. She looked at his right nipple. She slid her tongue over it before giving it a gentle blow. He growled intensely and arched his back. She turned her attention to the left nipple and gave it the same amount of attention. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands moving to her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly.

She looked down at his erect cock. She turned to him as he opened his eyes. She grabbed it to stroke it gently. She twisted hands around it. He stared at with great intensity. She released her hold on it before leaning down. She slid her tongue up and down it four times. She teased the tip with it. He clenched his teeth. A husky growl left his mouth. He thought he was about to lose it, but he wouldn't do that.

He growled huskily again. He needed to be inside her right now. He brought her head upward to give her a long, hard kiss. He took her hands and guided her back into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him again. He touched her hips and positioned her to where she was aligned with his cock. He thrusted upward into her. They let out simultaneous moans. They would never get tired of this. They saw it as the most incredible feeling.

He began thrusting upward into her. She moved up and down on him while slipping her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. She smiled at a soft moan coming from him. He tightened his grip on her hips. She nuzzled his jaw. She licked at it before blowing on it. She nibbled on it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. He moaned louder.

She slid her hands down to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs. He moaned so quietly that she didn't hear him. She kissed his neck. She moved her hands over his body slowly but surely. She traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. He let out an intense growl while grabbing at her head. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he'd explode right there. He had no doubt she was the same way.

Jason and Trini kissed fiercely, their tongues wrestling each other. Loud groans left their mouths. They sent an echo through the hallway. His thrusts became harder and faster. The fire within them was reaching its peak. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. They broke the kiss to stare deep into each other's eyes. Their breathing turned into pants.

"Jason, I can't—" she cried.

He growled. "I can't either, Trini."

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Jason grabbed Trini's hips while emitting an intense growl. He gave them hard squeezes. His thrusts came harder and faster. Their climax was almost there. She leaned her head back at his smothering her neck with hungry kisses. She tightened her grip on his hair. She looked about ready to rip it out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jason released himself into Trini. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that they looked as if they would never stop. Their arms went around each other. They returned to reality. Their heartbeats slowed down until they became normal. They looked into each other's eyes. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Talk about a way to make love," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed with a soft chuckle.

Jason and Trini shared two soft kisses before pressing their foreheads together. Their breathing became in sync.

"I feel so fortunate we got to make love in the shower," Trini said sweetly. "This position was quite neat." She giggled.

"The shower stall may not be very big, but it's roomy enough for us do it in a number of positions," Jason said and pinched her cheek.

"It sure is," Trini commented and kissed his forehead. "Speaking of making love, I'm eager to do it in the bed where our stuff is."

"Let's finish our shower first," Jason suggested.

She nodded. "That's fine. You can be on top this time."

He winked at her. "Sure."

Jason and Trini kissed three times. She moved off him and stood up with a loud grunt. She took his hands to help him to his feet. She turned around. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted a small amount into his hand. He laid it aside and began scrubbing her hair.

00000

Jason and Trini bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking on the bed in his room thirty minutes later. They lay on their sides facing each other. The sheet covered their bodies from the chest down. He ran his finger up and down her nose three times. He played with a strand of her hair. She slid her hand over his chest. Their breathing and heartbeats were in sync.

"That was a great round of lovemaking," he exclaimed.

"No doubt about it," she murmured and placed her hand on his forehead. "I feel grateful to have an increased sex drive. Damn. We've made love eight times today."

"That we have. Then again, who is counting?" Jason teased with a laugh. "Our relationship isn't just about sex. It's also about communication and compromise."

"We've compromised on so many things that I've lost count," Trini admitted.

"Ain't—Isn't that the truth?" Jason asked and let out a loud snicker.

Trini slapped him on the shoulder. "You idiot! You aren't supposed to say ain't!"

"Hey, I couldn't help myself," Jason said, trying to appear innocent.

"Oh, sure. It _accidentally_ slipped out of your mouth," Trini growled sarcastically.

"Hey, stop with the sarcasm," Jason warned sternly.

"I don't care. I'll be sarcastic all I want," Trini answered defiantly.

Jason growled playfully. "Okay. You asked for it."

He brought his hand to her neck to tickle it. She broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. In fact, she laughed so hard that she started coughing. He stopped his assault. He showed guilt as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to start coughing," Jason apologized.

"It's okay. It happens," Trini squeaked.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

She giggled. "I'm glad that you are glad."

Trini kissed Jason on the lips in a light manner. She pressed her forehead against his. She kept it there for ten seconds before pulling away.

"Mom and Dad continued to be sexually active throughout her pregnancy with me. They never had to deal with my grandparents getting on their case due to them dying before I was even born. Dad's parents died in that house fire a year before he and Mom married. Mom's parents died of heart attacks six months apart a year after that," Jason commented.

"Something tells me your grandparents would freak out if they knew we were still sexually active during your pregnancy. Once they know about the baby, that is," Trini whispered somewhat nervously.

"They _were_ raised to believe sexual activity during pregnancy would harm the baby," Jason answered, clearing his throat. He scoffed annoyingly. "Only an idiot would believe that."

"I want to punch whoever said that," Trini growled in some anger. "The same goes for the person who said holding babies spoils them."

"We need to tell off all the people who continue to believe pregnancy and baby myths," Jason declared firmly. "One pregnancy myth claims an expectant mother shouldn't eat smoked salmon because of the very small chance of mercury poisoning. It's actually good for her and the baby."

"One baby myth says the twos are terrible. The reality is the two are terrible only if you are unprepared," Trini commented and sighed to herself. "Anyway, I agree with telling people off who believe those ridiculous myths."

"Wonderful," Jason whispered in sweetness. "Anyway, I would've paid my grandparents no mind if they freaked out about our active sex life. That is if they accepted our relationship and the baby." He emitted a heavy sigh.

"My parents said my grandparents never believed those silly pregnancy and baby myths," Trini whispered with much relief. "Their parents died in the Vietnam War. It was the main reason why they came here."

She pressed her lips together. He ran his hand over her hair three times. He went down her arm. He reached her hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"I feel like sinking into this bed right now," he said as he brought her hand to his lips to give the knuckles a kiss.

"I hope you'll let me go with you," Trini murmured.

"I will," Jason said while nodding slowly.

"Don't worry. I won't stop to do my makeup," Trini assured and winked at him.

"Good for you," Jason said, letting go of her hand. "Just don't think of putting any makeup on me."

"Don't worry. I won't," Trini said while touching his cheek. "I could draw a mustache on you." She snickered.

"No, thank you," Jason responded and smirked. She gave him a slap to the back of his head. She was about to give him another one when he caught her wrist. He gave her a mock glare. "No, no, no. You can't hit me in the back of my head twice." He showed mischievousness.

"Aw, man! Why did you have to ruin my fun?" she whined and pretended to cry.

"Turn off the waterworks," he retorted. He let go of her and shook his finger in her face. "Do you want a spanking?"

"No," Trini answered while shaking her head and acted as if she were sniffling.

"Good. By the way, you look cute when you fake crying and sniffling," Andros said and kissed the tip of her nose. "Pregnancy has not taken away your sexiness. You will still be sexy, no matter how big your stomach gets."

She felt sobs rise in her throat. "I'm happy you think that. Some men call their women ugly when they become pregnant or have a hard time losing their baby weight."

"You will never be ugly to me. You will always be beautiful," Jason replied lovingly. He slid his fingers to her arm and ran them up and down it. "It is possible you are pregnant with twins."

"I like the idea of that," Trini admitted. "Of course, it would be a challenge to raise two children instead of one since we are so young."

"It is, but I live for challenges," Jason said with great pride.

"If your parents accept our situation, I believe they'd delighted if they knew we were having twins. However, it's likely they would say it'd be challenging for us since we were so young," Trini whispered truthfully.

"I don't mind that," Jason said with a shrug.

"Great," Trini said in a loving voice. She heard her stomach growl. She touched it. "Now, I'm getting a craving for some crackers and peanut butter."

"I will go fix a couple of those and bring them to you," Jason responded.

"Thanks," Trini squeaked in happiness.

He smiled. "No problem."

Jason slipped out of bed and approached his dresser, where their towels had been discarded. He opened the first drawer to pull out a white t-shirt, gray underwear, and blue shorts. He put his clothes on quickly before walking out of the room. Trini rolled on her back and put her hands behind her head.


	15. Midnight Musings and A Little Sickness

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "Conflicts of the Heart." I am so happy it took just five days to get it out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I have three more chapters to go before I do the epilogue. Jason's parents make their first appearance in the chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: Midnight Musings/A Little Sickness

Heavy rain fell on the Scott residence just after midnight. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Lightning flashed across the sky. A loud thunderclap came soon after. A quieter one followed it. More lightning lit up the sky. Two loud thunderclaps followed suit. The rain became slightly heavier. The wind picked up some.

Trini moaned with much pleasure as Jason moved inside her on the bed in his room. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheet was wrapped tightly around their bodies. She kissed in great passion. She slid her tongue into his mouth to trace every line of it. He growled intensely while thrusting harder into her. He tore away from her lips and trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at before sucking on it. His body became tighter with every thrust.

He slid his hands up and down her body. He brought them to her breasts and squeezed them hard. She screamed in incredible ecstasy, her head rolling back into the pillow. She brought her arms around his neck, soft whimpers leaving her mouth. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. He pushed his tongue past her lips and touched hers. Their tongues fought for dominance. They groaned in much delight. He rolled her nipples in his hands. He pulled away from her. He stared into her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!" Trini moaned pleasurably. "Harder. Oh, please, move even harder!"

"Your wish is my command, my love," Jason growled in determination. "I will make it incredible for you."

Jason stopped moving inside of Trini. He pulled almost all the way out before reentering her roughly. He resumed moving within her, being just as rough. He was fast as well. She let out a soft yet excited moan. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly. She balled her hands into fists. She whimpered at his pressing a hard kiss to her lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she emitted a louder whimper.

He kissed his way to her neck and sucked on it. He smiled at her delighted groans. He nibbled on it very gently. He decided to increased the pressure. He trailed kisses down to her chest. He headed to the underside of the right breast. He licked from there to the top of it. He moved over to the top part of the left one down to the underside. He alternated between them four times.

Jason returned to his girlfriend's neck. His thrusts became rougher and faster. He kissed it before licking at it. He went to her earlobe. He traced it with his tongue. She brought her hands to his shoulders. She gripped them so tightly that it appeared she wouldn't be able to let go of them. The fire within them was building to such a strong point that they thought they'd explode right there. He pulled back with a growl. He grabbed her wrists. He pinned them at her sides. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not able to—" she whimpered.

"Me neither," he responded.

Jason kissed Trini hard, this thrusting increasing in roughness and speed. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it hungrily. She moaned pleasurably while leaning her head back. She felt his grip on her wrists tighten. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her groaning softly.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally released himself into the young mother. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. Her lover pulled back. He looked into her eyes, his grip on her wrists loosening. He listened to her hard panting. It was like music to his ears. The duo pressed their foreheads together.

"Now, that was incredible," Trini said.

Jason chuckled. "You got that right."

He rolled off her and laid on his back. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. She traced circles into his stomach. She smiled at his arms going around her.

"It's not every day expectant parents engage in rough lovemaking," she admitted.

"I know," he agreed. "It is great we can make love roughly. It poses no risk to the baby unless the mother's health is compromised."

"My health could become compromised without warning," Trini whispered in a grim voice. "I don't want that to happen, but you never know."

"That's true," Jason said, nodding. "We must always expect the unexpected. Life can come at you so fast that you don't have time to blink."

"Exactly," Trini said, taking her head off his chest to look at him.

The lovebirds shared a sweet kiss. They pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for twenty seconds before pulling apart.

"When I got sick for the first time, I actually thought I had the stomach flu. However, I thought about the other symptoms I had before then. I realized I could be pregnant. It turned out to be true," Trini whispered in amazement.

"It's good you turned out to be pregnant. The whole thing could've been a condition that mimicked pregnancy. Ovarian cancer has many of the same symptoms such as vomiting, nausea, fatigue, weird food cravings, etc.," Jason pointed out.

"Some women experience all the symptoms of pregnancy, but they are not pregnant. They don't any conditions that mimic pregnancy either. The pseudocyesis or false pregnancy is the name of the condition," Trini commented.

"I heard that condition is psychological. Women may actually delude themselves into thinking they really are pregnant when everyone can see they are not," Jason said and slid his hand to her shoulder.

"Molar pregnancy is a condition where a non-viable fertilized egg implants in the uterus and will fail to come to term. It grows into a mass in the uterus that has swollen chorionic villi. These villi grow in grapelike clusters. The products of conception may or may not contain fetal tissue. Molar pregnancies are categorized as partial moles or complete moles," Trini explained.

"I read about that condition. It's quite rare in young mothers. Older mothers are more susceptible," Jason whispered with some nervousness.

"A single or two sperm combining with an egg that has lost its DNA is the cause of a complete mole. The genotype is typically 46, XX (diploid) due to subsequent mitosis of the fertilizing sperm. It can also be 46, XY (diploid). 46, YY (diploid) has never been observed. A partial mole occurs when two sperm or by one sperm fertilize a haploid egg, which reduplicates itself. It yields the genotypes of 69, XXY (triploid) or 92, XXXY (tetraploid). The embryo has severe birth defects. It can't survive. A rare cancer called choriocarcinoma occasionally arises from molar pregnancies," Trini commented.

He became very tense. "No one should ever fuck with cancer. Some types are so rare that they are difficult to treat."

"Most cancers have many different forms. Ovarian cancer has thirty-two different forms," Trini said and ran her hand over her face.

"There is no doubt some cancers have even more forms than ovarian cancer does," Jason whispered.

She breathed deeply. "Ditto."

He planted a kiss to her lips before touching her forehead. He gave it a gentle rub. She returned her head to his chest.

"Everyone knows cancer is a horrible disease. It does have an excellent chance of being cured if it's caught in the early stages," Jason said honestly. "Chemotherapy and radiation help cancer patients greatly. Both do have side effects such as losing hair and vomiting, though."

"Unfortunately, some people will fake cancer and beg for money to treat it," Trini hissed in anger. "People donate thousands of dollars for the patients' treatments. They don't realize they are falling victim to scams. The fakers make expensive purchases or gamble with the donor money." She shuddered in much disgust.

"Some people claim an alternative medical treatment cured them of their cancer. However, they never had it in the first place. Desperate patients are willing to try anything to treat their cancer. They pay thousands of dollars for the 'cure.' The treatment does nothing to help them. Some actually die," Jason muttered, hints of irritation in his voice.

"Talk about greedy bastards," Trini said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's right," he said, giving a sharp nod. "I'm all for herbal remedies, but conventional medicine has its benefits." He gestured toward the area where the gallbladder was. "Only conventional medicine can help with gallstones. The removal of the gallbladder is the most common treatment. Shock treatment to break the gallstones into smaller pieces may be used for people unable to have surgery."

"Wow," she whispered with much awe. "Gallstones are so painful that they can make you feel as if you are having chest pains. A segment on an episode of _Rescue 911_ showed a mother having terrible pains she believed were coming from her chest. She had just given birth to her second daughter three weeks earlier. Her five-year-old daughter called for help. The mother was taken to the hospital. It was discovered gallstones in her gallbladder were causing the pains. They were removed. She was fine after that."

"A segment showed a five-year-old girl calling 911 to report her pregnant mother was unconscious on the floor and bleeding badly. The mother had suffered placental abruption. If it is not treated quickly, it can be fatal. She was taken to the hospital. Her life was saved. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl after that," Jason explained.

"That show has many great episodes," Trini said with much pride.

"Yep. I hate it was cancelled this year," Jason mumbled with sadness. "I bet the 2000s would have great stories for the show to air." He gave a shrug.

"Unh-huh," Trini agreed. "Not all segments had happy endings. One segment with a sad ending focused on a fifteen-year-old boy who inhaled butane. He collapsed on his front lawn. He was taken to the hospital, but the damage to his brain was irreversible. He died later on."

"It's sad, but it does reminds people of the dangers of sniffing inhalants," Jason whispered seriously.

"Mm-hmm," Trini said, sniffling softly. "What do you say we watch TV?"

"Okay," Jason answered while nodding slowly. A flash of lightning caused them to look toward the window. "I hope the electricity doesn't go out."

"I don't either. At least corded phones work during a power outage. Cordless phones have to be charged in order to work. Their chargers go out when the power does," Trini pointed out.

"I know," Jason commented and turned toward the TV along with her. "It's time to watch TV."

He grabbed the remote from his nightstand and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on one playing _The Terminator._ He set it back in its spot.

"I'm amazed a low budget film like _The Terminator_ became a cult classic. You'd think it was a B-movie at first glance," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. It actually has a great plot, great characters, excellent acting, and nice pacing," he said.

"I read Arnold Schwanzennager purposely avoided Michael Biehn and Linda Hamilton during filming because he wanted to get into his character," Trini said in amazement. "The Terminator isn't supposed to form connections of any kind." She emitted a soft giggle.

"Arnold has only eighteen lines in the film. His body language and movements make the rest of his scenes," Jason whispered in thoughtfulness.

Trini moved her head to his shoulder. "If a Terminator comes to hurt me, will you protect me?"

Jason wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "Yes, I will."

Jason planted a kiss to Trini's forehead. He gave her a gentle hug and rubbed her arm. The scene where the Terminator chased Kyle and Sara through the tunnel came on.

00000

Rain was no longer falling three hours later. Jason slept on his side. He breathed slowly but surely. He buried his face deep into the pillow before sighing softly. The covers covered him from the chest down. He and Trini fell asleep ten minutes after the movie ended. Both of them were laying in their previous position when that happened. The TV went off an hour ago after he set the sleep timer for two hours.

He rolled over to put his arm around his girlfriend. He ended up being met with air. He woke up and found her gone. He touched her spot to find it was still quite warm. He pressed his lips together. He pushed himself into a sitting position as he let out a long yawn. The covers fell from his chest. He rubbed his eyes while wondering where she was.

Just then, the sound of vomiting caught his attention. He got out of bed quickly. He grabbed his underwear and shorts from beside it. He put the former on, followed by the latter. He headed for the bathroom. He walked inside to see Trini leaned over the toilet. He went to her side as she stopped throwing up. She panted very hard.

"Are you all right, Trini?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied. She tried to rise to her full height. Unfortunately, she couldn't and threw up the rest of her stomach contents. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back. She breathed heavily. She touched the top of her head. She managed to catch her breath. "You can let go now. I'm okay."

He let go of her hair, and she stood up slowly. She flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink, her body shaking a little bit. She turned on the water and gathered some in her hand. She put it in her mouth. She swished it around before spitting it out. She switched it off. He came to her side and touched her shoulder. She looked at him.

"I wasn't expecting to get sick after going to the bathroom," Trini growled annoyingly. "I wish I could predict when the nausea will hit."

"I do too. I can't help but wonder when you will get sick in the shower," Jason answered.

"That will be embarrassing," Trini mumbled in some nervousness. "The bright side is the water will wash the vomit down the drain."

"Yep," Jason said with great relief. "I read that expectant fathers experience sympathetic pregnancies sometimes. Weird food cravings, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and mood swings are among the symptoms. It's called Couvade syndrome. The symptoms may signify an empathic identification with a pregnant partner and to the man's unborn child. It could also be a resolution of unconscious thoughts that might threaten both."

"Whoa, baby!" Trini whispered, her face filled with awe. "It's possible you could experience that!" She tightened the string on her white robe.

"Yes, it is," Jason admitted. "That means you wouldn't have to suffer alone."

"I don't want a sympathetic pregnancy to happen to you, but it'd be interesting to see you eat weird food combos," Trini said, a giggle escaping her mouth.

He raised his eyebrows. "Like pancakes and relish?"

"If you're craving it," Trini said and winked at him. He kissed her forehead, causing her to smile. "Thank you so much for pulling my hair back while I was getting sick."

"You're welcome," Jason answered and put his hand over her stomach. "I'll do anything for the mother of my child."

She kissed his lips. "I'll do anything for the father of my child."

The lovebirds rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They pulled apart after ten seconds. Jason put his arm around Trini's shoulder to give her a small hug.

"Dad held Mom's hair back while she was getting sick during her pregnancy more times than I can even count," Jason said.

"I don't doubt many of those times occurred in the middle of the night," Trini commented.

He laughed. "Oh, they did. Mom told me she had days where she would throw up three times. Then she'd go up to four days without suffering any morning sickness."

"Wow," Trini whispered, her voice showing amazement. "Thank God I didn't get sick at home when my parents were there Friday or Saturday. They could've become suspicious."

"Either that or they would've assumed something didn't agree with your stomach," Jason pointed out.

"I would've hoped for the latter," Trini said seriously.

"So would have I," Jason agreed.

She let out a heavy sigh. "If I do get sick tomorrow, I hope it will be before your parents get home. I don't want us to try to explain things to them when a sudden bout of nausea sends me running for the bathroom. They would likely figure things out right there."

Jason nodded in agreement. He hoped the scenario that Trini described wouldn't happen. Then again, he was determined to be prepared for it. He removed his hand from her stomach.

"I've heard my parents making love when I was coming up the stairs to go to bed a few times," Jason admitted.

"Really?" Trini wondered, looking a little surprised.

"Yes. I never bothered them," Jason said, a light smile crossing his lips. "Besides, they need the intimacy after a hard day at work."

"That's neat," Trini murmured, happiness radiating from her face. "We'll be making in other positions once my stomach expands. I think it will be fun." She squealed in delight.

"I think so too," Jason whispered in eagerness. "I'm grateful we will still have an active sex life." He kissed the spot underneath her ear.

"I have one request for you," Trini said.

"What's that?" Jason asked with much curiosity.

"Don't spill the details about our sex life to your parents," Trini warned playfully. "If they accept our situation, that is."

"It's a deal," Jason answered warmly. He yawned widely. "I don't know about you, but I am ready to go back to bed."

"I am too," Trini agreed and rubbed her eyes. "Let's go."

Jason turned off the light. He and Trini walked back to his room. He closed the door. She untied her robe. She took it off, revealing she was wearing a sleeveless white nightgown. She hung it over the desk chair. They went to their respective sides of the bed. They got in and pulled the covers over them. He laid on his back. She snuggled up to him to lay her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her.

"I hope you don't mention you ripped my clothes off during foreplay earlier to our friends," she whispered.

"I won't, but I don't regret doing it," he answered and smiled. "I had fun doing it." He winked at her.

"I'm glad," Trini squeaked and let out a long yawn. "Good night, Jason. I love you." She snorted.

"I love you too, Trini," Jason whispered in a loving voice. "Good night."

Jason and Trini closed their eyes and suppressed yawns. They sighed contently as they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	16. What a Wonderful Morning

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over one hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to Ghostwriter for being the one hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. It has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. This will be the final smut I will feature in this fic. I have two more chapters to go before I do the epilogue. Jason's parents make their first appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: What a Wonderful Morning

The midmorning sun shined its rays through Jason's window. Jason lay on his side. He breathed slowly yet surely. He placed his arm behind his pillow. Trini was on her back. She brought her hand up by her face. She buried her face in the pillow a little more. She slipped the other one underneath the covers. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

Jason stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He held up his arm to shield them from the light. He blinked them three times, adjusting them. He emitted another long yawn before smacking his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair four times.

He looked over at Trini, who twitched her nose. He saw her chest rise and fall with every breath. She stirred a little bit in her sleep without waking up. He smiled, thinking she looked so beautiful. He propped his head up with his elbow. He reached over and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He growled lustfully because he wanted her so badly. He moved over her. He took great care with slipping in between her legs. He pushed her nightgown upward. He settled it on her stomach. He pushed the crotch of her underwear aside. He brought his hand to her entrance and fondled her wet folds. He went slowly at first, but he increased his speed. She moaned softly.

"Jason, don't stop," she whispered and opened her eyes. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad it feels good," he said seductively. "In fact, I will do something even better."

He took his hand away and pulled her underwear off. He tossed it to the floor with another lustful growl. He leaned down and licked at her entrance. He nibbled on it. She gasped delightfully, her breathing turning into pants. He slipped his tongue into her entrance. He fondled her sex ravenously. He teased her clit with it. She moved her hips along with him. He bit down on her clit. She moaned pleasurably as she came. She was unable to breathe since she was so lost in it. Her high ebbed away, and a sated feeling went through her body. He returned to her eye level.

"You really know how to wake a woman up in the morning, especially an expectant mother," Trini said.

Jason laughed. "Yep. I'm far from done with you."

He kissed her hard. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to taste as much of her sweetness as she could. She slid her hands into his hair and grabbed it tightly. He moved his into hers. He gripped it so hard that it seemed he would pull it out. Their tongues fought for control. Moans came from their mouths. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity rushed through their bodies.

Jason broke the kiss. He took Trini's hands to pull her into a sitting position. He pulled her nightgown off quickly. He threw it to the floor before getting off the bed. He removed his shorts and underwear. He got back in. He kissed her and laid her down to slip in between her legs. She slid her arms around his neck. She moaned when he kissed her jawline.

She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She kissed from his lips to his earlobe. She licked at the latter, smiling at a groan coming from him. He moved his hands to her shoulders. She kissed to his neck. She bit down on it hard, and he winced painfully. She blew on it, relishing his contented sigh.

She smothered his neck with hungry kissing before teasing it with her tongue. He growled intensely. She kissed him passionately. She pushed her tongue past his lips and explored every inch of his mouth with it. She moved her hands over his arms, chest, and stomach, tracing every muscle that lined them. She kissed down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart before nibbling on it. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands grabbing at the covers. The familiar fire began to build within their veins.

Trini leaned down and took her boyfriend's right nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it before giving it a hard bite. He hissed in pleasure, his back arching. His breathing became shudders when she blew on his nipple. He opened his eyes and panted hard. She gave the left nipple the same amount of attention. He moaned ecstatically, his head rolling back into the pillow. His grip on the covers became tighter. She kissed him with much passion. Their tongues engaged in a fight for control. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

He sat up and grabbed at her hair. He kissed her neck hungrily while running his hands up and down her back. She leaned back at his fondling her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples, feeling them harden. He took the left nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it. She hissed pleasurably. She grew louder when he bit down on it. Her breathing turned to pants at his blowing on it. He lavished the right nipple with the same amount of attention. She grabbed at his hair as if she couldn't hang on to anything else.

Jason kissed his girlfriend with much possession. He traveled to her neck and sucked on it. He gave it a hard bite, and she winced painfully. He blew on it, smiling when she sighed contently. He went to her earlobe to and teased it with his tongue. She groaned so loudly that she sent an echo through the room and possibly outside.

He flipped her over on her back and stared deep into her eyes. He aligned his erect cock at her entrance. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in and out of her immediately. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She moaned so loudly that it echoed throughout the room. She rolled her head back into the pillow.

"Oh, that feels so good, Jase," Trini whispered in great ecstasy. She moaned at his kissing her neck. She became louder when he sucked on it. "Oh, yes. Yes!"

"Good girl, Trini," Jason growled very intensely. "Let it all out. I will make it feel even better for you."

Jason kissed Trini possessively. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned headily, and his body tightened with every passing second. He grabbed at the covers while groaning ecstatically. He moved to her neck to plant butterfly kisses on it. He kissed to her pulse point. He nibbled on that. She whimpered and moved her hands to his shoulders.

He pulled away from her neck to kiss her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her lips at her moaning quietly. He traced every inch of her mouth slowly but surely. He kissed to her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. He moved to her ear to nibble on it. He licked at it before blowing on it.

He sat up and jerked her into his lap. He kissed her roughly while moving one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight manner. She moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. She tilted her head to the side when he kissed her neck. He licked his way up to her earlobe. He used his tongue to tease it. He smiled at her groaning softly.

"Oh, Trini," Jason whispered fiercely as he kissed her neck.

Trini moaned quietly and leaned her head back. "Jason."

He thrusted into her a little harder and faster. She slid her hands up and down his back. She kissed his shoulder. She licked at it before nibbling on his neck. He growled intensely while grabbing her hair with his other hand. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he couldn't hang on any longer. He had no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up and pushed her on her back. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He grabbed at the headboard with both hands. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't stop a whimper from leaving her mouth.

Jason increased the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He and his girlfriend hugged each other tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it while grabbing at her hair. He licked at it before blowing on it hard. He nibbled on it. She cried out ecstatically. Her head rolled back into the pillow.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. He collapsed on top of her. Both of them panted hard. He rolled off her. He turned on his side, as did she on hers. They moved their hands toward each other until their fingers entwined. They looked into each other's eyes while swallowing hard.

"What a great round of lovemaking," she said breathlessly.

"You said it," he agreed.

"I was wondering. What would you think of the gang going to your uncle's cabin for spring break? It will be the last time we will be able to vacation together because we will be busy caring for our baby after it's born," Trini said seriously.

"I say that's a great idea. Your belly will likely be quite big by then. That means making love in other positions," Jason pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't mind at all," Trini commented, smiling warmly. "We can also make love as much as we want."

"What I don't want is anyone barging in on us making love," Jason muttered, swallowing hard. He tensed at an image of one of their friends coming in while they were making love playing in his mind. He shook it out of his head. "It'd be so embarrassing."

"We can take care of the possibility of someone walking in on us making love by locking the door," Trini commented.

"Of course. What do you think I am, stupid?" Jason teased.

She snickered. "No, but you could have a bigger brain inserted into your head."

"I think you're the one who needs a bigger brain," Jason said and took his hand away from hers to flick her nose.

"No," Trini said while shaking her head.

He nodded fast. "Yes."

Jason tweaked Trini's nose. She mimicked his action with his before ruffling his hair. He pinched her cheek before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I am so nervous about telling your parents about our situation," Trini said fearfully. "I keep thinking they won't accept us and the baby."

"I am too, but we have to. The sooner we get it over with, the better off we will be," Jason answered gently.

"It feels like this whole thing is a dream I will wake up from any minute. I will find I am not pregnant. We aren't together, and I am still living with my parents," Trini admitted.

"I can see that, but it's not a dream. It's all real," Jason whispered and touched her forehead. "We must have confidence that my parents will accept us and the baby."

"I know, but it's hard," Trini whispered solemnly.

"I understand," Jason said in comfort. "Just try."

"I will," Trini assured.

He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his cheek against it. He pressed his against it before touching the top of her head.

"No matter what happens, I will never leave you," Jason declared. "You're the only woman for me." He let out a fierce growl.

"You're the only man for me," Trini responded with determination. "I will never leave you, no matter what happens." She clenched her teeth.

"Good," Jason whispered with a contented sigh. "Let me give you this."

He kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, which made her moan softly. He moved his hand under the covers to fondle her breast. Suddenly, she regained her bearings. She grabbed his wrist. She broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"I'd like to make love with you again, but I want to take a shower," she said regretfully.

"Okay," he answered. "Do you want me to join you?"

Trini nodded. "Sure. After that is taken care of, then we can have breakfast."

Jason smiled. "How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"It's a deal," Trini commented happily. "I will cook both. I won't burn either of them. I promise."

Jason smacked Trini on the arm. He got a smack to his from her in retaliation. They slipped out of bed. He put his underwear and shorts on. He watched her put on her underwear and nightgown. He stared at her intensely. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not go over and grab her, so he could take off their clothes and throw her on the bed for another round of lovemaking.

Trini grabbed her blue robe from the floor. She put it on and tied it up. She unzipped her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a blue long-sleeved shirt, black pants, gray underwear, and gray socks. She zipped it closed. Jason approached the dresser and opened the first drawer. He got a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, white underwear, and red socks. He pushed it shut. They went out of the room. They headed for the bathroom. She turned on the light after they entered. He closed the door.

00000

Jason rubbed shampoo in his hands in the shower stall twelve minutes later. He began to scrub Trini's hair after he got a lather going. He hummed a sweet tune while running his fingers over her scalp. She leaned her head upward as he moved them back. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. She placed her hands at her sides.

"I admit you're really good at washing hair, Jason," she commented.

"Why, thank you," he replied in proudly. "I wash my hair all the time."

Trini opened her eyes. "Then become a professional hairdresser. It'd be a great job for you."

"No, thanks. I'd never be able to handle other people's hair, especially when it gets everywhere," Jason said with a shake of his head.

"I know something that just might change your mind!" Trini shouted gleefully. She turned around to face her boyfriend.

Jason crossed his arms, as he looked his girlfriend in the eye. "What's that?"

She gave his cheek a light slap. She tried to smack him in the back of his head, but he uncrossed his arms and caught her hand. He trailed his fingers to her neck to squeeze it. She pulled it out of his grasp. She slapped him on the chest with a small growl.

"If you do that again, I'll tweak your nose and slap your butt!" Trini threatened playfully.

"Give it to me! I dare you!" Jason taunted as he stood tall and proud.

She giggled. "Okay! I will!"

She tweaked his nose twice and reached behind him to give his butt two slaps. She placed her hands on her sides.

"How was that?" Trini asked.

"That was good," Jason answered and smirked. "Of course, you need to keep an eye on your surroundings!" He tickled her neck, and she brought free of his grasp.

"If you do that again, I will give you a spanking," Trini declared.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Jason replied smugly.

"Don't be so smug!" Trini warned and pointed a finger in his face. "You never know what will come at you."

"I know! I've heard that before!" Jason said while waving her off.

She pinched his chin and rubbed it. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He moved it into her hair. He scrubbed somewhat.

"We should get back to washing your hair," Jason suggested.

Trini nodded at him. "Sure."

Trini turned her back to Jason. He resumed scrubbing her hair. He ran his fingers all over her scalp. She sighed contently at skin tingling beneath them. He finished his work on her. He grabbed the showerhead. He rinsed her hair of the shampoo. He watched it run down her back and into the drain along with the water. He returned his attention to rinsing her hair.

"It's neat being in the shower with you," Jason whispered. He sprayed her back with the showerhead. "We have so much private time."

"Oh, yeah. We don't have to worry about the phone ringing," Trini commented in great joy.

"Yep," Jason agreed. "The water is too loud for us to hear most things."

She squeaked. "Tell me about it."

"Imagine trying to talk over water when it's running full blast," Jason commented.

"How about we try that?" Trini suggested.

"We could, but the shower can't go any higher than we have it set," Jason said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, man! I really wanted to do that!" Trini griped in a grumpy voice.

"Sorry, Trini," Jason apologized. "I didn't build this house."

She shrugged. "Eh, you can't get everything you want."

He rinsed the rest of the shampoo from her hair. He returned the showerhead to its holster and wrapped his arms around her. He planted two kisses to her temple.

"It's nice we can take a shower together in my house," he said, turning her around.

"Mm-hmm," she responded. "I enjoyed making love with you this morning." She received a kiss to her forehead from him. "I feel safe with you anywhere, especially in here."

"As do I with you," Jason whispered with warmth in his voice.

The lovebirds kissed sweetly. They pinched each other's cheeks before rubbing them tenderly. Jason moved his hand to her stomach. He traced circles into it with his fingertips.

"How about we take pictures at different stages in your pregnancy?" Jason suggested.

"That'd be fun," Trini squeaked eagerly. "We'd be able to track how much my stomach expands." An idea clicked in her head. "How about we start taking them after our shower is finished?"

"Okay. We'll take just a few pictures because I want to have breakfast soon," Jason said, leaning close to her ear. "What I want to do to take some pictures of you in the shower." He let out a suggestive chuckle. "That is if you are okay with that."

"Sure. How about you let me do that for you as well?" Trini asked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's a deal," Jason answered and kissed the spot underneath her ear. "You are the sexiest woman alive." He emitted a playful growl. "I doubt I will ever get enough of you."

"And you're the sexiest man alive," Trini said as he pulled back to look at her. "I doubt I will get enough of you either."

Jason and Trini shared two tender kisses. They wrapped their arms around each other. They pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for fifteen seconds before breaking apart.

"We should finish up with this shower, so we can take those pictures and have breakfast," Jason said seriously.

"Yep," Trini agreed.

He growled playfully. "Turn around on the double!"

Trini turned around with a delighted squeak. Jason grabbed the conditioner. He squeezed some into his hand. He put it down and cleared his throat. He proceeded to run his hands over her hair.

00000

Trini stood in front of the bed in Jason's room thirty minutes later. She held her shirt up to her breast line. She had a big smile on her face and looked him straight in the eye. He stood a short distance away from her with his camera in his hands. He licked his lips. He snapped a picture and looked at it. She titled her head somewhat.

"Could you turn sideways for me?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered and turned sideways. She made eye contact with him. "How's that?"

Jason gave her a thumbs-up. "Perfect."

Trini flashed her boyfriend another smile. He pointed his camera at her and took another picture. He snapped one more before gazing at it. He turned back to her, a serious expression on his face.

"I say that's enough for the pictures for now," Jason announced and went to his dresser to set the camera on top of it.

"That's fine with me," Trini said and lowered her shirt. She faced him as he came up to her. "You're a great photographer."

"Dad taught me how to take pictures. He's always been found of photography," Jason explained. "In fact, I am thinking of taking it up as a hobby."

"I say you should go for it. You just might end up doing that for a living someday," Trini encouraged.

"Then I will take it up as a hobby," Jason said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

"No problem," Trini answered, winking at him. "Just don't take any pictures of your butt."

He slapped her lightly on the shoulder. She got a slap to his from her in retaliation. He took her hands into his. He rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs.

"We may not have conceived our baby on the night we lost our virginities to each other, but I am glad we conceived it sometime before Christmas," she said happily.

"Sex has to happen when a woman is at her most fertile state," he commented honestly. "It can be hard to tell when she has irregular periods. Sometimes, more than one egg is fertilized. Multiples are the result."

"If we learn we are expecting twins, I will feel grateful to be the mother of more than one baby," Trini whispered in eagerness.

"I will feel grateful to be the father of more than one baby," Jason answered in a loving voice.

Trini sighed heavily. "Some people want abstinence-only sex education, though it has proven to be ineffective. It is still pushed on society, despite the evidence." She let out a frustrated hiss.

"If people want to teach abstinence-only sex education, then that's their business. They better prepare themselves for a higher teen pregnancy rate," Jason declared firmly. Fierceness crossed his face. "Our child will learn comprehensive sex education. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Great," Trini said in happiness.

Jason pressed his lips together. "Though it's uncommon, some women do become pregnant during their first time."

"It'd be nice if that happened. Then again, I wouldn't have cared if our baby was conceived then or afterward," Trini said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't have either," Jason admitted. "I read about a process called superfetation. It is the simultaneous occurrence of more than one stage of developing offspring in the same animal."

"Really?" Trini said in surprise.

"Yeah," Jason answered honestly. "Reports of superfetation occurring long after the first impregnation have often been treated with suspicion. Some have been clearly discredited. Other explanations have been given for different levels of development between twins. Artificially induced superfetation has been demonstrated. It was only up to a short period after insemination."

"That's interesting," Trini commented, clearing her throat.

He smiled lightly. "Oh, yeah. The first recorded incident of superfetation occurred in 1960. John and Mary Tress of Baltimore MD had what the nurse mistakenly identified as twins. Dr. Paul C Weinberg of Mt. Sinai hospital delivered the boys, Anthony John and Mark Francis. He realized that Anthony, born five minutes before his brother Mark, looked premature. He did X-rays of the boys' thighbones right after. He found a disparity in bone age. Anthony was a two-month premature baby born five minutes before Mark. Anthony was conceived a full two months after Mark."

"Wow," Trini exclaimed.

"Yep," Jason agreed. "In 1992, Taylor and Evan Barth, conceived one month apart, were born in Hawaii, USA to John and Michelle Barth."

"Is it possible that could happen to us?" Trini asked curiously.

"I don't know," Jason said truthfully. "It'd be neat to see that happen."

She nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

He kissed the top of her head. He pulled his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them very gently.

"It is possible complications can arise from having twins. One of them is twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. It's a rare yet serious condition. It occurs when identical twins share the same placenta. It has nothing to do with the babies. It's a disease of the placenta," she said sadly.

"I read up on that," he responded. "Abnormal blood vessel connections form in the placenta and allow blood to flow unevenly between the babies. The donor twin becomes dehydrated. The recipient twin develops high blood pressure. It produces too much urine. It overfills the amniotic sac."

"Mothers carrying two or more babies carry more amniotic fluid than normal," Trini said in thoughtfulness. "A condition called polyhydramnios results from excessive fluid. That condition is highly likely in twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. The donor twin does not produce as much urine as it should, resulting in a low amount of amniotic fluid and poor fetal growth. The recipient twin produces more urine than usual, leading to an enlarged bladder and excess amniotic fluid. The excess fluid can put a strain on its heart. It occasionally leads to heart failure. If left untreated, this condition can be fatal for one or both twins. Fetal surgery may help them. Oh, god. I hope I don't develop this condition if I learn I am carrying twins. I don't—" Tears shined in her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. You haven't had your first ultrasound yet. We'll find out if you are carry twins. If you do develop the condition, it's not your fault," Andros assured.

"Thank you," Trini said, sniffling quietly. "I am determined to reduce as much risk to our child as I can. I want it to be born healthy so much."

"I want that as much as you do. You can still have problems after taking precautions. It's life. We must take it as it comes," Jason pointed out.

"Everything we work for can be gone in the blink of an eye," Trini said, swallowing hard.

"Mm-hmm," Jason replied. "We must always expect the unexpected."

Trini pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. She rubbed noses with him before pulling back to look at him.

"Now, let's go have breakfast," she said.

"How about we fool around on the couch after that?" he wondered with a sly smile.

Trini giggled. "Sure."

The lovebirds put their arms around each other. They walked out of the room and down the hallway. They went into the kitchen.

00000

Jason and Trini bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking on the living room couch in the late morning. He lay on his back while she was snuggled against him and had her head on his chest. A blanket covered their bodies from their chests downward. He stroked her arm while taking slow yet even breaths. He snorted softly.

Jason breathed deeply. Katie called while he and his girlfriend were having breakfast. She told him she and Derek would be home at two o'clock. He told her that was fine. He revealed to her that he had to tell her and his father something important when they got home. She asked why he couldn't do it over the phone. He said it was better to do it in person. She was confused, but she accepted it.

Jason brought his hand to his girlfriend's shoulder to rub it gently. He traced circles into it while looking up at the ceiling. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. He clicked his tongue three times before running it over his teeth. He shifted his position somewhat, as did she with hers. She smacked her lips.

"What a great lovemaking session," Jason said.

"Yep. It was really neat doing it on the couch," Trini replied, running her hand over her boyfriend's chest.

"Mm-hmm," Jason agreed and increased the pressure on his girlfriend's shoulder somewhat. "We were moving all over the place. We even ended up on the other side of the couch at one point."

"I was fine with that. I love making love on the floor too," Trini said, a laugh coming out of her mouth.

"So do I," Jason admitted and sighed quietly. "After all, I am the king of the floor." He showed off his muscle.

"Sure, you are," Trini said sarcastically.

"It's the truth," Jason retorted with a smirk. "Get used to it."

Jason slid his hand up and down his girlfriend's back. She ran hers over his chest and stomach. She hit his ticklish spot on his ribs, causing him to jump.

"You really need to stop hitting that spot," Jason warned in playfulness.

"I don't care. I will hit it, anyway!" Trini blurted out and tickled the same spot. She felt him grab her wrist and pull it away.

"That's it," Jason said in mock anger. "You're going to pay big time!"

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

He smirked. "Like this!"

He brought his hand to her butt to pinch it hard. She screamed delightfully and smacked his chest lightly.

"You're crazy, Jase," Trini commented and scoffed in mock annoyance.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jason teased.

The lovebirds shared a series of kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They breathed slowly yet steadily.

"Your eyes are so beautiful that they take my breath away," Jason whispered lovingly.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Trini wondered.

"Is it working?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded at him. "Yes."

A smile crossed his face. "Good."

Jason kissed Trini on the lips. She emitted a loud snort and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"It's good your parents won't be home for a while. It allows us to have lots of time together," she whispered in an eager voice.

"I know," he said in happiness.

"I can't help but wonder if they fooled around like we've been doing," Trini said curiously.

"Most likely," Jason answered matter-of-factly. "Mom and Dad have a great sex life. Sometimes, they wake each other up in the middle of the night to make love."

"That's good. I honestly believe we will have a great sex life, even if we have several children," Trini said.

"Me too," Jason agreed. "Intimacy is an important part of a relationship. It's been that way since the dawn of humanity."

"Yes, it has," Trini commented and growled lustfully. "In fact, I want some intimacy right now."

Jason and Trini kissed passionately. They felt their heartrates quicken. She climbed on top of him and got her legs on either side of him. She planted kisses on his jaw before nuzzling it very lightly. She traveled to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. He moaned quietly as he leaned his head back. She captured his lips in another kiss. She felt him grab fistfuls of her hair.

Jason sat up as he kept his grip on Trini's hair. He moved his hands to her breasts. He caressed them slowly but surely. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He felt them harden very quickly. He trailed kisses along her neck. He sucked on it. She moaned excitedly while leaning her head back. The world faded around the couple as they became engaged in another lovemaking session.


	17. Confessing Everything

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I have one more chapter to go before I do the epilogue. Jason's parents make their first appearance in this chapter. It has some Jason/Trini. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: Confessing Everything

Trini watched Jason pace back and forth in front of the living room coffee table in the early afternoon. She was seated on the couch. She saw him come to a stop next to the second armchair and look toward the clock hanging above the doorway. He saw it read two-ten. He sighed impatiently and resumed his pacing. She became a little annoyed.

"Will you stop pacing, Jason? You'll wear a hole in the floor," she said.

"I can't help it, Trini. I just want to get this conservation over with," he replied, sighing frustratingly. "Moreover, my parents said they would be here by two o'clock." He stopped in front of her.

"I understand how you feel," Trini whispered sympathetically. "We always want people to show up on time, but they don't. It's likely your parents got caught up in talking to Mr. Harrison."

"I wouldn't blame him if they did," Jason said, coming over to her side and sitting down. "They've always been one for talking to people." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "So have we whenever we ran into someone."

"So true," Trini agreed.

"If I could've jumped into the phone and ended up in Mr. Harrison's house, then I would've been able to confess everything to my parents," Jason admitted.

"If you wanted me to, I could've come with you," Trini added.

"I would've been glad if you came along," Jason agreed. "I wouldn't have been ashamed of doing what I said."

"If a girl was constantly calling you, I wouldn't have been ashamed of jumping into the phone and landing in her room to yell in her face to leave you alone," Trini said with pride.

"If a guy was constantly calling you, I wouldn't have been ashamed of jumping into the phone and landing in his room to yell in his face to leave you alone either," Jason commented.

"Thanks, Jase," Trini answered lovingly.

"You're welcome, Trini," Jason murmured and planted a kiss to her temple. "My sweet Trini."

He kissed her temple again before rubbing it gingerly. He looked down at her stomach and laid his hand on it. She placed hers over it as he turned to her.

"I can't wait for our baby to start moving," Jason whispered eagerly. "I've read babies start moving at eighteen weeks."

"Me too," Trini responded. "If the baby doesn't begin moving by then, we shouldn't panic. It may be twenty weeks before it starts moving."

"I hope I am there when that happens," Jason commented. "It's well known that children have better intuition than most adults do."

"I know," Trini agreed softly. "Moreover, we have no idea how our child will react when we tell it that its maternal grandparents wanted nothing to do with it once it is old enough to understand."

He sighed heavily and shook his head in disbelief. "Even worse is your parents wanted it aborted."

"Unfortunately," Trini muttered, running her tongue over her teeth. "It's likely it'll be shocked and angry. That's for sure."

"What kids wouldn't be when they learn their parents weren't as perfect as they thought?" Jason wondered.

"Yep. No one in this world is perfect, not me, not you, not my parents, not your parents, or anyone else," Trini said truthfully.

"I don't want to be perfect. My perfection is my imperfection," Jason commented proudly.

She smiled. "That's mine too."

Jason was about to say something else when the sound of the front door unlocking caught his and Trini attention. They turned to see it open. Derek walked in, followed by Katie. He closed the door and locked it. The couple stood up and went toward them. They stopped in front of the coffee table. His parents put their suitcases down. They approached their son and his girlfriend.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Jason greeted, hugging his parents.

"Hey yourself, honey," Katie replied as she and Derek hugged him back. They pulled apart to look at each other.

"We missed you," Derek added.

"I missed you too," Jason said and winked at his parents. "My friends and I had a great get-together. We ate most of the pizza."

"Nice," Derek said, nodding at him. "We got caught up in talking to Joel. That's why we are late."

"I figured," Jason murmured and eyed Trini. "I'm sure you're wondering why Trini is still here."

"Yes, we are," Derek admitted. He looked at her in confusion along with his wife. They returned their attention to him. "We saw her car in the driveway as the house was coming into view. What is it doing here? It's only a short walk from her house to ours."

"Does she have something to do with what you want to tell us? What was so important that you needed to tell us in person?" Katie asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Trini has a lot to do with what I want to tell you. Why don't you both sit down?" Jason suggested.

"If you say so," Derek said, reaching over to pat his son's shoulder.

The couple went over to the couch and sat down. They let out light grunts. Jason and Trini faced them.

"Do you guys remember when I told you about Trini's parents arranging a marriage for her?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we do, son," Derek said, nodding slowly.

"We told you not to interfere because it was part of her culture," Katie added seriously.

Jason took slow yet even breaths. "I don't know how to tell you this, but we've been—" He wasn't sure if he could continue.

"What, Jason? What have you and Trini been doing?" Katie wondered and held up her hand.

"We…We…" Jason stammered.

Derek became impatient. "Come on, Jason. Spit it out."

"Tell us. What have you and Trini been doing?" Katie commented.

Trini took a deep breath. She hoped the couple wouldn't freak out. "Jason and I have been seeing each other in secret over the past eight months. I'm pregnant with his baby."

Derek and Katie gasped shockingly. They thought Jason and Trini were joking, but they quickly realized the expectant parents weren't. Suddenly, he became angry.

"Jason, I can't believe you! You sneaked around with Trini behind our backs! You could've gotten caught!" Derek scolded.

"I know, Dad, but Trini and I love each other!" Jason yelled. "We couldn't keep our feelings for each other at bay!"

"That didn't give you the right to convince her go against her parents!" Katie blurted out seriously.

"Actually, Jason didn't convince me to go against my parents. I made the decision on my own," Trini answered truthfully. "There's something else you should know. I was with Jason last night. I was also with him the other night."

"What?" Derek said in shock.

Jason expressed guilt. "She was here, Dad. I wasn't alone. I'm sorry I lied to you on the phone. She told me about the baby Friday night."

"That's not all. Our friends know about the baby too. I ran into Tommy and Kim on my way back home. I told them about it. We told Billy and Zack when they came over. All four of them pledged their support. Tommy and Kim's parents were angry over their involvement when they confessed what they had been doing this morning, but they calmed down and decided to support us," Trini explained.

"In fact, Kim said her mother told her she'd allow Trini to stay at her house if her parents disowned her," Jason added and rubbed his nose. He let out a long yawn before smacking his lips.

"Before you ask, my parents did disown me. They sprung the news they had found me a husband. They arranged for me to marry Doug Wu. He's a childhood friend of mine. They had been talking with his parents for two-and-a-half months about how we'd make the perfect couple. I told them I wasn't going through with it. Then I confessed everything. They were furious. Dad wanted me to get an abortion. He said it would restore my family's honor. He was willing to pay for it. He and Mom didn't even care that this was their grandchild," Trini muttered, a sob rising in her throat.

Katie showed shock, as did Derek. "What? Are you shitting me?"

"Honey, you really shouldn't curse in front of our son," Derek responded, turning to her.

"I don't care," Katie yelled angrily and looked at her husband. "Trini's parents intended on having our grandchild killed to save face! That type of abortion is murder to me! It is to you too!"

Jason and Trini eyed each other. They couldn't blame his mother for being so angry. They approved of abortion if the mother's life was in danger, or the baby was so badly deformed that it couldn't survive outside the womb. They had mixed feelings about mothers aborting children conceived in rape or incest. On one hand, they understood if the mothers didn't want to deal with the feeling of seeing their rapists in their children when they looked at them. On the other hand, they felt the children should be given a chance at life. They shifted their attention back to his parents.

"I told Dad I wasn't killing my baby," Trini whispered, sniffling. "Dad said me I was no longer part of the family. He demanded I pack my things and get out. Mom said I could keep the car they gave me for my seventeenth birthday. I told them I was okay with leaving because I didn't want to be part of a family that didn't care about my feelings. I told them I was going over to Jason's house and that we would tell you everything. They actually said you would likely reject the baby because of our affair and disown him. They told me we'd have no place to go if our friends' parents didn't accept our situation. I said we'd use a halfway house with childcare if it came to that."

"Trini told me everything when she got here. I was furious," Jason commented. "I told her she could stay with me."

Derek and Katie looked at each other. He leaned close to her ear and whispered inaudible words into it. She nodded at him. Jason and Trini looked at them, wondering when they would say something. Derek pulled away from Katie. He looked at the expectant parents, as did she.

"Son, we don't approve of you and Trini going behind our backs to see each other. You could've come to us and told us what was going on earlier. We could've gotten this settled with her parents before you impregnated her," Derek said sternly.

"He's right," Katie agreed. "There was no need for you to keep such a secret. The same goes for your friends. We understand they were trying to help you, but they lied to their parents for—"

"Five months," Jason finished swiftly. "Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack found out three months after we started our affair." He tensed a little bit.

"You lied to us for eight months. The same goes for Trini with her parents," Derek commented seriously.

"We know, Dad," Jason said with much guilt.

"We're very sorry," Trini apologized honestly. "We wanted to tell all of you what was going on together, but I couldn't take it anymore when my parents told me they had found me a husband. I just had to—"

Trini started crying, tears falling from her eyes in sheets. Katie rose to her feet and went over to her. She took her into her arms. She shushed her while rocking her from side to side.

"Shh. It's okay, Trini," Katie whispered comfortingly. She pushed Trini back to look at her. "I understand your frustration. You wanted to follow your own path instead of the one your parents laid out for you."

"I understand their culture was very important to them, but I never thought they'd tell me to abort my own baby," Trini said, her voice cracking. "It made me sick to my stomach they did that."

Derek stood up and went to his wife's side. "It made us sick to our stomachs too. That's our grandchild. Parents who demand their daughters to get abortions or their sons to tell their girlfriends to do the same are very selfish. They care more about their images than they do about the well-being of their children and grandchildren."

"I'm sorry for cursing in front of you, Jason," Katie apologized as she turned toward her son. "I was so angry with what I heard."

"It's okay, Mom," Jason assured.

"Your mother and I may not approve of what you and Trini did, but we understand why you did what you did," Derek whispered gently.

"We will support you, no matter what happens. We will help you as much as possible," Katie said in a warm voice. She shifted her attention to Trini. "You don't have to call Kim to tell her you need to stay at her house. You can stay with us."

"You will sleep in Jason's room because we will turn the guest room into a nursery. After all, the baby needs a place to sleep," Derek declared.

Trini wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Katie released her hold on Trini, who went over to Derek and gave him a big hug. He responded by giving the expectant mother a bigger one. The duo let go of each other.

"Welcome to the family," Derek said sweetly.

"Thanks," Trini replied.

"Don't expect me to change any dirty diapers," Derek pointed out as he motioned toward her and Jason.

"Oh, you will be doing that, Dad," Jason said, eyeing him. "In fact, I'll wave a smelly one in your face and see if you can handle it." He growled playfully.

"Bring it on. I dare you," Derek taunted and looked at his son. "After that, I can wave one in your face and see if you can handle it."

"Okay. That's enough, guys," Katie called while waving her hands in the air. "The next order of business is to get Trini on our health care plan. Thankfully, it covers prenatal care. Then we need to find an obstetrician who has experience in dealing with teen pregnancy."

"I don't think that will be too hard," Derek assured.

"Mom, I want to go with Trini to her first ultrasound. Do you think you can get an appointment scheduled for the late afternoon after you find the obstetrician?" Jason asked hopefully.

"I don't want to risk getting stressed because of a big morning crowd," Trini added.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't make any guarantees," Katie commented in seriousness.

"Thank you," Jason said, a small smile crossing his lips.

Without warning, Trini started feeling queasy. She covered her mouth with her hand and rushed for the hallway bathroom. Derek, Katie, and Jason listened to her vomiting. They looked at each other.

"We'll be dealing with that over the next several weeks," Derek muttered a little nervously.

Katie shrugged. "No kidding. When I was pregnant with Jason, I snacked on crackers as soon as I woke up. They reduced my morning sickness to almost nothing."

Jason yawned. "Trini and I plan to sign up for the school's teen parent program soon. Maybe we can do it tomorrow."

"That's good, Jason," Derek said and cleared his throat.

"I want to let you know that I will apply for a part-time job at the Youth Center. Ernie has several open positions," Jason added. "I want to start saving up some money for the baby as soon as possible."

Derek showed proudness. "Good for you, Jason. Of course, this means you won't spend as much time with your friends as you used to."

"I know, but I need to do this, Dad. That baby is counting on me to provide it with things it needs. Among them are clothes, toys, bibs, baby food, etc.," Jason explained. "I hope to attend as many of Trini's appointments as I can."

The sound of the toilet flushing diverted the trio's attention. They looked at Trini as she approached them while breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yep. That bout of vomiting wasn't as bad as the one I had in the middle of the night," Trini answered.

"How about we all head into the kitchen and talk for a little bit?" Derek suggested while rubbing his hands together. "I'll put on some coffee."

Katie, Jason, and Trini voiced their agreement. They and Derek walked into the kitchen. All four of them sang nonsense.


	18. Discussing the Future

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This is the final chapter before I do the epilogue. This may be the final appearance of Jason's parents. It has some Jason/Trini. Stay tuned for the epilogue.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: Discussing the Future

Clouds covered the early evening sky above the Scott residence. Jason was filling a glass with water in the kitchen. He turned it off once it was nearly full. He took a long sip and smacked his lips. He looked out the window. He could see the trees dipping and swaying in the wind. A branch tapped against it. He sipped some more of his water.

He ran his hand over his face. He, Derek, and Katie talked about where to go for their Christmas trip this year at dinner. He suggested Nolensville, Tennessee. His parents agreed. Katie asked Trini if she would like to accompany them on it. His girlfriend said she'd love to. He learned from Billy and Zack that their parents were angry with them over their involvement in his and Trini's situation when he called them after dinner, but they calmed down and pledged their support. He told them about what happened with Derek and Katie. He did the same with Tommy. Trini let Kim know she wouldn't have to make space at her house. All four of them were relieved to know everything was all right.

He thought about Ernie. He was nervous about telling him about his and Trini's situation. He hoped his friend would be accepting of them. At the same time, he wasn't sure if Ernie would. He could take comfort in the fact that Ernie wouldn't work him too hard if he got a job working for him. After all, the businessman was well known for going easy on his employees.

Jason headed over to the table and set his water on the left side. He decided to sit down. He laid his hand on the table and tapped his fingers on it. He clicked his tongue four times. Footsteps caught his attention. He turned to see Derek walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," Jason greeted.

"Hey yourself, Jason," Derek said and sat down at the chair to the right of him. He saw him yawn. "Talk about being tired."

"I know," Jason mumbled and suppressed another yawn. "I was focused on making Trini comfortable and spending time with her yesterday and today. I kept thinking you and Mom would reject the baby because of my affair with her." He rubbed his eyes. "All of that can take a lot out of a guy."

"At least you were able to spend time with your friends. It's nice they offered to babysit. I hope they can handle the smelly diapers," Derek said with a snicker.

"I do too," Jason agreed and cleared his throat. He moved his neck with a grimace. He looked at his father. "I'm looking forward to our Christmas visit to Nolensville, Tennessee. What makes it better is that Trini is coming along with us."

"That town is nice but expensive to live in," Derek said as he laid his hand on the table. He tapped his fingers on it. "Then again, some parts of California are among the most expensive places to live in this country."

"Los Angeles is a beautiful city, but I wouldn't want to live there," Jason admitted seriously. "The paparazzi are always hounding civilians to reveal the locations of celebrities. They want to take pictures of them and sell them for big bucks." He expressed irritation.

"I feel bad for many celebrities. They just want to live as normal lives as possible. Unfortunately, the paps make it difficult for them," Derek mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Jason gave a shrug. He ran his finger up and down his glass before letting out a soft snort. Derek stopped tapping and laid his hand in his lap.

"I'm glad you are already taking responsibility for your child, Jason," Derek commented with pride.

Jason ran his hand over his face. "I believe Ernie will be accepting of my and Trini's situation. He's always been such a good friend to us." He laughed in a quiet manner. "The best part is I am getting a job close to Christmas. That means buying presents for my family."

"Don't go overboard. You do need to save money for the baby," Derek warned sternly.

"I hear you, Dad," Jason whispered and tapped his finger on his glass. "I admit that it will hurt when I see the gang leave. I won't be able to go with them anymore since I will be working." He sniffled.

"At least you'd get off at seven o'clock every night. That gives you time to eat dinner and do your homework after you get home," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if Ernie told me he'd let me work in the morning because Trini had an appointment in the afternoon. The same goes for letting me off early and paying for the hour," Jason explained.

Derek smiled happily. "Cool. You'd have some time to freshen up before you take her to the hospital. Have you thought about a birth plan?"

"We've been thinking about it," Jason answered and picked up his water. He sipped a little bit of it. He laid it down. "What we really want is to see and hear the baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound. A baby's heartbeat can be seen as early as the fifth week. It can be heard by the eighth week."

"I'd love to see and hear a baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound," Derek said in great delight. He reached over to pat his son's shoulder. "Your generation is so lucky. In the old days, ultrasounds didn't exist to determine a baby's health. Pregnant women never know their babies had died in utero until they gave birth to stillborn babies."

"There is little doubt people will accuse Trini and me of being horrible parents just because we won't spank our children over every mistake they make. Children can be quite clumsy. They shouldn't be punished for making a mess. They should be made to clean it up," Jason muttered tensely.

"Unfortunately, some people think it's acceptable to beat children black and blue over the tiniest infraction. My parents did spank me, but it was only a last resort when everything else had failed. Your mother's parents did the same," Derek said in seriousness.

"You never spanked me. You didn't need to because I was very well-behaved. That's not to say I didn't have my bratty moments," Jason commented, smiling lightly.

"So true," Derek agreed, a soft laugh leaving his mouth. "You, your girlfriend, and your friends are good kids. You all deserve a chance to be the best you can be."

Derek squeezed his son's shoulder gently before returning his hand to his lap. They looked toward the sink window to see rain falling. They saw lightning flash through the sky.

"You should prepare yourself. Trini might wake you up in the middle of the night because she's craving something from a fast-food place," Derek warned firmly. "You don't have to worry about her calling you and waking you up, though."

"That's true," Jason agreed. "I hope Trini doesn't throw anything at me when she is having a bad mood swing." He chuckled nervously.

"Your mom threw things at me when she was having bad mood swings. She hit me several times. She always regretted it afterward," Derek pointed out.

"I do look forward to giving Trini back and foot massages as she gets into the later months of her pregnancy," Jason said eagerly. "Carrying children is hard work for women, whether it is just one baby or multiple babies."

"I do admit the idea of having more than one grandchild is exciting. It will be challenging for you and Trini to take on more than one baby since you two are so young, though," Derek explained.

"I agree, but I'm up for the challenge," Jason said, pride showing on his face. "That does mean my friends will have to handle more smelly diapers if we are having more than one baby." He laughed at images of his friends nearly fainting from smelly diapers playing in his mind.

"Oh. I shudder at the thought," Derek said sarcastically.

"Nice use of sarcasm," Jason complimented. "Anyway, I'm going to tell you good night in case I don't see you again for the rest of the night."

"All right. Good night, son," Derek murmured in warmness.

"Good night, Dad," Jason said while rising to his feet. He grabbed his water. "I'll see you in the morning."

Derek observed Jason leaving the kitchen. He shifted his attention toward the window. He saw a lightning bolt light up the sky and listened to a thunderclap. He began to sing a scat.

00000

Trini was talking to Kim on the phone while sitting on the guest room's bed. She looked toward the window to see a great-horned owl flying past it. Another one followed a second later. She saw a lightning bolt light up the sky and listened to two thunderclaps. She turned back to the phone. She laughed as Kim told her about a prank she played on Caroline.

 _"Mom was so shocked at the confetti popping out of the can that she looked like she had peed her pants,"_ Kim said.

"I wish I could've been there to see that. I would've laughed so hard that my sides would've started hurting," Trini replied.

 _"That's exactly what happened to me. Mom started laughing too. In fact, she tweaked my nose. I made a honking sound. She joked about my nose becoming a horn,"_ Kim said and giggled softly.

"Thank God we and our friends have parents who have a great sense of humor. Roger said you're better off dead if you don't have one in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit,_ " Trini commented truthfully.

 _"Yep,"_ Kim responded. _"Anyway, I love that movie to bits. Bob Hoskins was incredible as Eddie Valiant. The dance he did near the end was hilarious. This was especially true when he did those backflips."_

"I can't deny that," Trini agreed. "That was my favorite part in the whole movie. It's amazing how the crew was able to blend live action and animation together. It really looked like humans and toons were interacting with each other."

 _"It was all done in front of a blue screen. The live action cast performed actions. Then the animation was added in,"_ Kim explained.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Trini asked.

 _"Thanks for not saying ain't. It's annoying hearing it all the time!"_ Kim grumbled.

"Ain't that the truth?" Trini whispered and gasped in fake shock. "Oops. I just said it."

 _"You are a bad girl, Trini,"_ Kim scolded playfully.

Trini heard her best friend blow a raspberry. She removed the phone from her ear. She responded in kind. She put it back on and listened to another one from her. She imagined a smirk forming on Kim's face from that.

"I am so grateful to Jason's parents for letting me stay with them," Trini murmured in great relief. "I would've been fine with them not letting me be here. Not too many parents are comfortable with letting their sons' pregnant girlfriends live with them."

 _"I know,"_ Kim muttered and emitted a heavy sigh. _"The streets can be very dangerous, even if the area's crime rate is low."_

"Many violent crimes did happen in the old days. You didn't hear about them unless they made the papers or were shown on TV. Many communities appeared to have few or no teen pregnancies. The thing is the unwed pregnant girls were sent away to institutions. This was to protect their picture-perfect image," Trini pointed out.

 _"Many institutions did treat the girls well. They even allowed visits from their families,"_ Kim commented. _"Halfway houses with childcare help many teen parents, especially if they escaped abusive households."_

"They are quite big," Trini said in much amazement. "One halfway house has eight floors!" She squeaked.

 _"Talk about incredible,"_ Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah. Anyway, Mr. Scott, Mrs. Scott, Jason, and I will work on turning the guest room into a nursery together in the next several weeks," Trini said excitedly. "I can't wait."

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Scott are so lucky to have a health care plan that covers prenatal care. Not too many health care plans do that,"_ Kim said in regret.

Trini groaned. "Unfortunately. Anyway, I have to say I'm not looking forward to going to school tomorrow."

 _"Ugh. Mondays are the worst,"_ Kim groaned in annoyance. _"I have to drag myself out of bed on those mornings because I really want to sleep in."_

"At least Jason and I have our signing up for the teen parent program to look forward to when we get there," Trini said.

Kim exhaled sharply. _"Let's hope someone like Veronica doesn't overhear us talking about the baby and spread it around school."_

Trini was about to say something else when knocking sounded. She looked toward the door and let out a quiet sigh. She shifted her attention back to the phone.

"I have to go," Trini said regretfully.

 _"Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow,"_ Kim replied.

"You too. Bye," Trini whispered and cleared her throat. She put the phone on its base. She looked toward the door. "Come in."

The door opened with a slight squeak. It revealed Katie, who waved at the mother-to-be. Trini smiled at her as she came in and closed it behind her. She watched her come to her side.

"Hey, Mrs. Scott," Trini greeted.

"Hey yourself, Trini," Katie answered and sat down on the bed. "You were talking about girl stuff to Kim, weren't you?"

"Some. We also talked about teen parenthood," Trini pointed out.

"Teen boys and girls were kicked out of most high schools if they became parents in the old days. They didn't want the out-of-wedlock pregnancies tainting their clean-cut image," Katie explained.

"That doesn't seem right at all," Trini said sadly.

Katie shrugged. "Many people didn't think it was right either, but what could they do? It was school policy. The only people who could change it were members of the school board. Most high schools didn't change that policy until the mid-1970s when the school boards decided to send teen parents to alternative schools, so they could graduate on time. It came about when teen parents began to defy their parents and raise their children."

"My friends and I were lucky to be born in the late 1970s. Premarital sex is not as frowned upon as it used to be. I respect people who believe sex should be reserved for marriage, even if I don't agree with it," Trini replied in a soft voice.

"I don't agree with it either, but I respect their beliefs," Katie agreed. "What I don't want is anyone forcing them down my throat." She shuddered in disgust. "There is nothing worse than someone preaching their beliefs to you."

Trini emitted an angry scoff. "No kidding. If you yell at them to leave you alone, they accuse you of bullying them. They always believe they are the victim, even if proof shows otherwise."

"I've actually flipped off people who attempted to force their beliefs on me. It shocked them and made them yell at me, but I didn't care. I went on my merry way," Katie commented with pride.

Trini expressed much surprise. Not once did she think Katie would ever have given anyone the middle finger. She didn't see her as the type of person to do that. She wondered how many times Jason's mother had done it.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you and making plans to get me on your health care plan and find an obstetrician who is experienced in teen pregnancy. You don't know how much I appreciate it," Trini commented gratefully.

"You're welcome. I want to give you some advice. You should eat crackers the moment you get up in the morning. It will ease your morning sickness a lot. It helped me when I was pregnant with Jason," Katie explained.

"That sounds like good advice," Trini said, nodding at her. "I'll take it."

"I had cravings for very weird food combos. One of them was chicken wings and mayo," Katie said, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"That does sound weird," Trini murmured, looking a little nervous. "I don't like pickles at all. I think I will crave them in the near future."

"I was never fond of ham, but I craved it a lot during my pregnancy," Katie responded. "In fact, I would put ranch dressing all over it. Whenever I was craving such a combo, that is." She gave a shrug.

"I don't like the condition causing nausea and vomiting is called morning sickness. It can happen anytime of the day," Trini grumbled in some irritation.

"It's called morning sickness because symptoms are most prevalent in the morning and ease up through the day," Katie pointed out.

"I must admit it'd be weird if it was called afternoon sickness or night sickness," Trini said, laughing nervously.

Katie ruffled the young woman's hair. She looked toward the door, as did Trini. Both of them licked their lips.

"If I don't see you for the rest of the night, I will go on and tell you good night," Katie said, gazing at Trini.

"All right," Trini whispered with a nod. "Good night."

Katie winked at her. "Don't let the bedbugs bite. They hurt."

Trini punched Katie in the shoulder. She observed her standing up and leaving the room. She looked toward the window to see a northern mockingbird perched on the windowsill.

00000

Heavy rain was falling on the Scott residence in the midevening. Trini was brushing her hair in the hallway bathroom. She finished that and laid the brush on the counter near the sink. She straightened the straps on her blue sleeveless nightgown. She lifted it and exposed her stomach. She touched her stomach. She rubbed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even touching it. She lowered her nightgown and smoothed it out with both of her hands.

Trini sighed contently. She couldn't wait to sign up for her school's teen parent program. She had a feeling Morgan Spencer would be very surprised to learn she and Jason wanted to see her. After all, the counselor never thought they would be teen parents as she considered them and their friends to be quite mature and responsible. She saw Jason coming up behind her in the mirror. He touched her shoulders.

"You just had to come up behind me, didn't you?" she teased.

"Yep. There isn't no way you can stop me from doing that," he said and snickered under his breath.

"Don't use double negatives. You're insulting the English language," Trini replied in sternness.

"I'm sorry, but I will use double negatives, anyway," Jason growled in a playful manner. "It don't matter no more." He sang nonsense.

"I can't believe you use double negatives and a plural contraction with a singular word!" Trini yelled in mock irritation.

"I will continue doing both," Jason said and pinched her cheek. "You better not try to stop me."

She reached behind him to smack him upside the head. He let go of her cheek and slapped her shoulder in retaliation. They shared a laugh.

"You're really something, Jase," Trini whispered, warmness lining her voice.

"I'm glad you think that," Jason commented with pride. "If you didn't, I would've tickled your neck until you did."

She blew a raspberry as he slipped his arms around her. "Oh, you!"

Trini brought her hand to Jason's arm. He rocked her from side to side while humming a sweet tune. Both of them sighed contently.

"It's been quite a weekend," Trini whispered and emitted a long yawn. She smacked her lips.

"Oh, yes," Jason agreed. "You revealed you were pregnant to me. We told our friends, and they told their parents. All of them pledged their support. Your parents sprung the news of finding you a husband. You confessed everything and were disowned when you wouldn't go along with an abortion. We confessed everything to my parents. They accepted it and allowed you to live here."

"It is likely we will make friends with other teen parents in the near future," Trini said in awe.

He laughed softly. "It would be interesting to befriend other teen parents. They'll likely be shocked at us joining their group. Everyone thinks we are responsible and mature. Let's not forget they believe you will be in an arranged marriage in the future."

"Of course, that isn't happening," Trini whispered. "I can see some of my fellow Asian students accusing me of dishonoring my parents because I had an affair with you and became pregnant from it." She tensed a bit.

"If they want to think that, then we'll let them," Jason answered and kissed her temple. He gave a shrug. "It's their culture. We respect it, even if we don't agree with it."

"I never minded the hard work part of my culture. I didn't agree with the arranged marriage part. Nor did I agree with the getting a prestigious degree part," Trini commented, sighing heavily. "I wonder who Doug's new girl will be."

"It will likely be a girl he knows very well. If I was in an arranged marriage, I'd rather be paired with a girl I knew than with one I didn't know," Jason admitted comfortingly.

She snorted. "What person wouldn't?"

Jason planted another kiss to Trini temple. He stopped rocking her and released his hold on her. He moved his hands to her shoulders. He rubbed them in a slow yet sure manner.

"Jason, I want to thank you for being there for me throughout the whole weekend. You've make me feel comfortable since I told you I was pregnant," Trini murmured as a tear fell from her eye.

"At first, I was scared about being a father so young, but I'm not anymore," Jason admitted in a firm voice.

"I was scared about being a mother so young at first. Now, I'm not," Trini commented and sniffled. "I will continue taking care of myself, so I will give birth to a healthy baby or babies. Then I will be the damn best mother I can be."

"I will continue taking care of you throughout your pregnancy. Then I will be the best damn father I can be," Jason declared.

"I love you," Trini said and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I love you too," Jason whispered lovingly. He kissed her on the lips. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Sure," Trini replied and nodded.

The couple headed out of the bathroom. Jason turned off the light along the way. He and Trini walked to their room. They got into the bed. He laid on his back. She snuggled up to him to lay her head on his chest. He switched off the lamp. He slipped his arms around her. They closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Lightning flashed, followed by a loud thunderclap.


	19. Epilogue: Seven Years Later

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is the epilogue of "Conflicts of the Heart." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. The fic has come to an end after nearly three months of writing. It's been a satsifying journey writing a Jason/Trini fic. I'm sad to see it end, but everything must do so at some point. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. This epilogue has some Jason/Trini. It is possible I will do a sequel. You are welcome to give me ideas.

XXXXX

Epilogue: Seven Years Later

The midevening moon beamed its light on the Scott residence in mid-January. A gentle wind flowed through the trees, their leaves rustling somewhat. A northern mockingbird sat on the front porch railing. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It spread its wings and took flight. It flew around back. Its chirps echoed on the wind.

Much had happened in the seven years since Derek and Katie allowed Trini to live with them. Jason and Trini signed up for their school's teen parent program after they informed Mr. Kaplan about their situation Monday morning. Mr. Kaplan was surprised, but he pledged his support. It didn't take long for the rest of the school to find out. Many teachers and students judged them while others were supportive. The parents-to-be explained everything to Ernie when they went to the Youth Center with their friends after school. Ernie was shocked, but he was supportive and hired Jason right there. Victor and Iris told Doug and his parents, Kai and Sara, the arranged marriage was off when they came over that night. They explained what Trini did and that she was no longer part of their family. Kai, Sara, and Doug expressed anger at them for treating her like that. They sided with her.

Katie managed to get Trini on her and Derek's health care plan, which was with the Johnson Health Insurance Company the next day. She found an obstetrician named Wendy Lang, who worked at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital and had fifteen years of experience in caring for teen mothers. She scheduled Trini's first ultrasound for that Friday at three o'clock. Jason let Morgan know the next morning. They told Ernie about it that afternoon and asked if he could work from eight until noon, so he could go with Trini to her appointment. Ernie said that was fine.

Wendy determined Trini was eight weeks along and that she was due on June 18, 1997. She also discovered the expectant mother was expecting twins. Jason and Trini were happy at the news. They let their loved ones know about it. They received even more support from them. Trini decided she wanted to be a stay-at-home mother for the first five years of their children's lives. She encountered Doug at the Youth Center four days later. He told her he supported her and Jason. He revealed his parents were willing to let him find a girl he wanted to marry instead of setting him up with one he wasn't sure he wanted to be with. Trini wished him well on his search. Victor and Iris moved to Boston in January 1997.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack graduated in May. Ernie was so impressed with Jason's devotion to his job that he decided to make him assistant manager of the Youth Center. Jason and Trini's fraternal twin daughters, Jessica Lily Scott and Remy Fran Scott, were born by C-section on June 1. Trini recovered within eight weeks. She was no longer hurting from her parents' demand to have an abortion, but she wanted nothing to do with them.

Billy and Zack started attending Angel Grove University that August. They aimed for law degrees. They graduated in May 2001. They got jobs at Madison Law Firm. They proved to be very successful lawyers. Tommy and Kim decided to become police officers. Jerome mentored them. They completed their training two years later. Jessica and Remy started kindergarten at Angel Grove Elementary School in August 2002. Trini began her dream of becoming a bird trainer at the Angel Grove Zoo by preparing food for the animals, helping to feed them, and cleaning their enclosures. Senior bird trainer Ozzy Sparks mentored her. She arrived at the birds a year later. After Jessica and Remy turned six, their parents explained why their other grandparents weren't in their lives in a way they could understand. The twins accepted it to their relief.

The mockingbird flew toward a window and landed on the windowsill. It looked inside to see Jessica and Remy sitting on the former's bed. They listened as Jason read _Aladdin_ to them while sitting across from them on the latter's bed. The room's walls were now covered in blue wallpaper consisting of humpback whales, bottlenose dolphins, and orcas. A pine nightstand was between the twin beds. A wind chime hung outside the window.

Jessica flicked the ear of her small white stuffed tiger. She resembled Jason, but she had Trini's eyes. She had a small scar on the back of her right hand. Remy patted her small light brown stuffed kangaroo on its head while it sat in her lap. She looked like Trini with the exception of having Jason's eyes. Her face had freckles here and there. Derek, Katie, and Trini walked into the doorway, stopping right in it.

"In a flash, the genie's golden cuffs vanished. He was stunned. 'Come on. Do something. Say I want the Nile. Wish for the Nile. Try that.' 'Er—I wish for the Nile,' Aladdin said," Jason said and turned the page. "'No way!' the genie shouted. 'Ha, ha, ha, ha!'"

Jessica and Remy laughed hysterically while gripping their toys even tighter. Derek, Katie, and Trini joined in as they crossed their arms. Jason looked at them with a smile. He turned back to the book as the others became quiet.

"'I'm free!' the genie shouted. 'I'm off to see the world.' He became sad when he looked at Aladdin. 'Genie, I'm going to miss you,' Aladdin said. 'Me too, Al,' the genie replied with a fond smile. 'No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me.' He hugged Aladdin tightly," Jason said.

Derek slipped his arm around his wife. Katie glanced up at her husband and leaned her head against his cheek.

"'That's right. You've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned. If it's that law that's the problem, then we need a new law,' the sultan said. 'Father?' Jasmine asked in a stunned voice. 'From this day forward, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy.' 'Him! I choose you, Aladdin!' Jasmine cried ecstatically. 'Call me Al,' Aladdin replied. 'Well,' the genie said with a huge smile. 'I can't do any more damage around here. I'm out of here! Bye-bye, you crazy lovebirds!' Like a rocket, the genie launched himself into the sky, and the sultan followed him with his eyes until he was gone. Aladdin and Jasmine didn't even notice him leave. As they kissed, they didn't notice anything but each other,'" Jason finished.

The group watched the young father close the book and place it on the nightstand. Jessica and Remy applauded him, smiling widely. They stopped as he looked at them.

"Daddy, if we had a magic lamp, do you think we could bring our stuffed animals to life?" Jessica asked.

"If you and Remy had a magic lamp, Jessica, you could turn your stuffed animals into real ones," Jason responded.

"Wow!" Remy exclaimed.

"I'd love that!" Jessica added.

"Remember, you two," Trini said, coming into the room along with Derek and Katie. They stopped next to the first bed. "You get only three wishes from a lamp. You can't wish for more wishes."

"Like Genie told Aladdin," Jessica said, gazing at their mother and grandparents.

"Exactly," Derek said, giving a nod.

"We must never forget that genies can't kill people, make them fall in love, or bring them back from the dead," Remy pointed out.

"Of course not," Katie commented. "Don't wish for dancing pink elephants. You don't want to get _Pink Elephants on Parade_ in your heads, do you?"

"No, we don't!" the girls blurted out.

The entire family broke into a fit of laughter. Everyone got quiet after twenty seconds. Jason glanced at Jessica and Remy, who turned to him.

"Come on, girls. You need to get to bed," Jason announced.

"May we do the honors, son?" Derek asked.

Jason rose to his feet as Trini joined his side. "Sure."

"Good night, Mommy, Daddy," the girls said.

Trini smiled lovingly. "Good night, kids. We love you."

"We love you too," the girls replied.

Jason planted kisses on top of the twins' heads, as did Trini. They went to the doorway. Jessica and Remy jumped off the bed, watching Derek and Katie go on either side of it. Their grandparents pulled the covers down. Jessica climbed in and wrapped her arms around the tiger. They tucked her in. They kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Grandma, Grandpa. I love you," Jessica said.

"We love you too, Jessica. Good night," Robert said.

"Good night, sister," Remy commented.

Jessica smiled. "Good night, sister. Love you."

Remy squeaked happily. "Love you too."

Derek and Katie went to either side of the other bed. They pulled the covers down. Remy approached it and got in. She hugged the kangaroo tightly. They tucked her in before planting kisses on her forehead.

"Good night, Grandma, Grandpa. I love you," Remy said.

"We love you too, Remy. Good night," Katie said.

The grandparents walked to the doorway as Jason and Trini moved aside. Derek switched off the light, and Katie closed the door almost all the way. They looked at each other.

"They are such good girls," Katie whispered in a warm voice.

"They sure are," Derek agreed. "It's all thanks to you two."

"We did make some mistakes along the way, but we learned from them," Jason admitted proudly.

"Look on the bright side, Jase. We don't have to worry about smelly diapers anymore," Trini pointed out.

"Nope," Jason agreed and put his arm around his girlfriend. "I believe you nearly fainted from more smelly diapers than I did."

"No, you did," Trini responded, shaking her head.

"Yeah, right," Jason said sarcastically.

"All right, that's enough," Derek said, holding up his hand. "Good night."

"Good night, Mom, Dad," Trini murmured sweetly. "We love you."

"We love you too, Trini," Katie commented.

Jason and Trini observed the couple going to the kitchen. They went to their room. They approached the respective sides of their bed. She lay on her back while he sat down. She looked at him as he yawned.

"You tired?" she wondered.

"Oh, yeah. Being a father, a boyfriend, and an assistant manager is hard work," he said, looking at her.

Trini exhaled. "Being a mother, a girlfriend, and a bird trainer is hard work too, but I wouldn't give up what I do for anything else in the world."

Jason smiled. "Neither would I."

Trini turned over on her side and slipped her arm behind her pillow. Jason lay on his side, facing her. He reached out and touched her cheek. She placed her hand over his and turned her head to kiss his palm. She traced her fingers over it very lightly. He leaned in and planted kisses on her forehead, nose, cheek, and lips. He turned over on his back. He smiled when she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her, letting a warm sigh escape his lips.

"It feels so good holding you in my arms like this. I just don't want to let you go," Jason whispered lovingly.

"I don't want you to," Trini commented, her breathing becoming soft. "I just want to lie here with you forever."

She kissed the spot underneath his ear. He felt his skin become covered in goosebumps. She traced her fingertips over his chest and stomach, hitting a ticklish spot near his ribs. This caused him to laugh.

"You need to watch where your hand goes. You keep hitting my ticklish spots," Jason said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"That's because you have so many of them," Trini giggled.

He smirked. "Yeah. So do you!"

He brought his hand to her side, tickling her mercilessly. She laughed and swatted it away. She tried to get off the bed, but her boyfriend grabbed her and got on top of her, pinning her legs down. He resumed his tickle attack, and she laughed so hard that she ran out of breath. He ceased his assault and leaned close to her.

"How was that for a tickle attack?" Jason asked.

"It was quite impressive, but I'll get my revenge," Trini said, flicking his nose.

"Ha! That doesn't scare me," Jason retorted.

"Of course not," Trini murmured and giggled. "Nothing scares a fearless young man like you."

Jason kissed Trini lightly and rolled off her. He laid on his back, and she snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. She felt him slip his arms around her.

"I feel fortunate to have such well-behaved children. They rarely cause any trouble for us," Trini said.

"I'm glad. Some parents do the very best they can with raising their children, but they end up not turning out like they hoped," Jason whispered.

She sighed softly. "That's true. You always have to expect the unexpected, especially when it comes to children. They aren't perfect. They do make mistakes, but they can learn from them." She yawned.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Jason hugged his girlfriend a little tighter. She took her head off his chest to look him in the eye.

"Our daughters are fortunate to have one set of grandparents in their lives," Trini commented in relief. "They accepted the fact the other set would never be part of them much better than we thought."

"I know. Of course, it was in a way they could understand," Jason said.

"Yes," Trini said, nodding. "Jessica wants to be a dentist when she grows up. Remy wants to be a chemistry teacher." She chuckled.

"It's great they are already thinking of the future. It looks very bright for them and us," Jason whispered happily.

"Thank you for standing by me in my darkest hour, Jase," Trini answered, love echoing from her voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jason whispered with much love. "Now and forever."

Jason and Trini kissed tenderly. She returned her head to his chest and sighed contently. Though there would always be judgmental people, they were confident they could raise their daughters to be strong adults. As long as they had each other and the support of their friends and family, nothing would bring them down.

THE END


End file.
